Ninjago: rewritten Book 2
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: Second book of my rewritten series! The ninja are back, and they find the green ninja prophecy. But what happens when there is another part to it? And what will happen when a member of the team has a massive fear of the enemy? Story better than summary, rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's good to be back and doing the again! Now, this is the first season (because apparently the first episodes ((pilot episodes, are they called? Idk)) didn't count or something. So this one will be MUCH longer.**

 **And I will also be trying to do little short stories, but with your guy's ideas and suggestions! I will make a separate thing for that with rules and such. But I feel like it would be nice to do more with my characters than just the story, you know?**

 **Anyway, I'm going to try and get as much done, because I'll be leaving in about 3 weeks to go to Washington State to see some family and I'll be there about 2,3 weeks, not sure, details are fuzzy.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

Ninjago was at peace, with Garmadon gone and the weapons in safe hands of the ninja. The monastery was quiet...

Well...almost...

Wu was sitting in room meditating, incense burning. He was in a zone of peace...

"Fire strike!"

He lifted his head up at Kai's loud hollar. A fire strike? What train could they be doing?

"Oh my god, did you see that attack?!"

Wu got up and went to the doors of his room.. He opened them...

And found an empty training course. Wu was confused. Where were the ninja? He stepped out onto the course and looked around.

Even the girls were no where to be found...

"C'mon Cole, don't hog the controller, let me play!"

"Dont worry babe, I will! I just have to get through this level!"

"Dont call me babe, and hurry up!"

Wu walked to the doors of the sitting room and opened it. The boys were sitting on the floor, playing a video game. Sarah and Kim were sitting on the couch, Sarah watching them play, Kim reading a book. Amanda and Ashlynn were no where to be seen.

"Okay, ready? And...now!" They all attacked at the same time...then the screen went black.

They all groaned as Wu held the plug in.

"Aw c'mon!"

"It took us three hours to get there!"

"Why would you do that?! Why?!"

"I didn't get to play!"

Wu scowled at them. "Just because Lord Garmadon disapeared through a vortex does not mean he won't be back for the golden weapons!"

"But Sensei, since Garmadon has been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace"

"Yeah, peace is boring! There's no none to save, there's nothing to do!"

Cole yawned and leaned back. "We can train tomorrow..."

Kim closed her book. "Maybe it would be nice if you all did something besides play video games"

Sarah looked at her. "You should talk. You haven't exactly been training either. You've had your head stuck in books lately"

"They're called studies!"

Wu cleared his throat and got their attention. "Never put off tomorrow what can be done today!"

Cole held up a piece of pizza. "Well, I was going to eat this pizza tonorrow, so if that's what you're saying-"

Wu kicked it out of his hands. "No pizza for you! In order to unlock your full potential, you must train!"

Kai folded his arms. "Uh, remember when we did something called 'The Tornado of Creation'? I'd say we did fairly well"

Wu sighed. "You all have only begun to scratch the surface. You all barely know what secret powers lie in the weapons"

Cole sat up, the scythe in his hands. "You want to talk secret powers, check this out!" He took the scythe and used it to flip the plug-in to the wall. The screen lit back up.

"Alright!" They started to play their game again. Wu sighed and stroked his beard.

"Do not worry Sensei. We will be ready when Garmadon returns"

Suddenly Nya burst into the room. "Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's returned! He's been spotted in Jumanikai village!"

The boys jumped up, but got tangled in the wires of everything. Sarah and Kim got up and left. Nya picked up the nun-chucks and handed them to Jay.

He rubbed the back of his head. "O-Oh um, thanks, I-"

"Hurry!"

"Okay!" He flipped his hood over and followed the others.

* * *

They got to the training course as Amanda and Ashlynn came inside.

"What's going on?"

"Trouble"

Amanda's eyes widened, then she looked at Ashlynn. "Stay here" she nodded and Amanda took off.

They all got down to the dragon keep. Kai pulled the lever to open the door, but it hit Zane. Cole jumped on his dragon, but his scythe fell off. Sarah climbed on, but her foot got stuck in the chains. Jay tired to jump on but his jumped to far and tripped on the dragon's head. Kim climbed on, but the buckle for the saddle mus have been loose, because she tIlted.

Kai and Amanda were the only ones to get on without trouble. Kia jumped on. Nya looked up at him. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Sorry sis. Where we go, only danger awaits. This is a job for the ninja!" He looked at the reins at his feet. "Uh...a little help?" Nya rolled her eyes and handed it to him.

They all took off into the open sky. Nya stood by Wu and Ashlynn. "Will they ever find the true potential?"

"In time...maybe a long time...but in time"

"Prey that we have the patience to deal with that when it happens..."

* * *

The ninja were flying through the sky. Cole leaned forward and patted Rocky's head. "Just like old times, eh buddy?"

Sarah sighed and leaned back. "It feels good to be out in the open sky, I'll admit that..."

Kai looked ahead. "Do you think Sensei meant all that about unlocking our true potential?"

Amanda looked at him. "Sensei is right about a lot of things. I would belive this is one of them"

Jay flew up next to them. "He might be onto something. I mean..." he took out his nun-chucks. "Since we got these things, it's not like we have to use them. I wonder what they do?"

Aman's just looked at the sky. _"You have no idea Jay..."_

They all flew in a line, side by side with each other.

"I for one look forward to the future, and the obstacles that will present themselves"

Kim nodded. "I agree. The future contains many surprises, and I don't want to know what they will be yet"

Cole looked over. "I don't know about you guys, but anyone else excited about facing Lord Garmadon? I've been wanting to try some new spinjitzu moves and this is the perfect opportunity!"

Sarah smiled under hood and looked at her boyfriend. "You can count me in. I'd like to see how he handles against us this time, without any army"

"Race you there?"

"You're on!" They all took off as fast as they could. Their dragons swerved and flew. Soon the village came into view.

"Jumanikai village...first ninja there wins!" They all dove and landed on the ground...in a not so graceful manner.

Kai jumped up. "Hah! I won!"

Jay jumped up. "No way! I got here first!"

"My feet touched the ground first!"

"You were all disallusioned. It was clearly me!"

The screams from the village stopped the bickering. Anda drew her bow, but as she held onto the string, a golden arrow materialized and she had it notched in place. "C'mon..."

People screamed and ran inside as a shadow of Lord Garmadon krept through. An evil laugh filled the air.

The ninja were at the entrance. "Be ready for anything..."

And then, out of the shadows...

Was a little kid. He looked no more older than Ashlynn, maybe 10, 11 years old. He laughed. "Muwahaha! I demand all the candy in town, or else!" He jumped up onto the fountain. "For it is I! Lloyd Garmadon!"

"Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were facing LORD Garmadon?"

"It's his son"

Sarah crossed her arms. "Wu's little punk of a nephew..."

"He must have gotten out his boarding school for bad boys. And to think we could be doing spinjitzu already!"

The villagers started coming to the fountain. Lloyd looked around. "Give me all your candy, or I'll release the serpentine on you!"

Amanda stopped in her tracks. _"Serpentine? No..."_ Suddenly flashbacks filled her mind. White fangs with black tips...the rattling tail...the evil gleam...she closed her eyes tight. _"No...not another panic attack...we can't afford one now..."_

Lloyd opened a can and rubber snakes flew out. He smiled, then ducked as rotten vegetables flew at him. "Hey! I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" He threw the lid, but then got hit with a shower of produce.

Kai picked up a rubber snake. "He's going to have to do better than an old fairy tale" he slung it somewhere else.

"The serpentine are real Kai. They are not something to joke about"

Kai rolled his eyes. "oh please. A race of snake people that ruled ninjago, then forced under ground?"

Jay shuffled his hands. "Sealed away in five different tombs, so they wouldn't reunite and exact the revenge on us"

Kim looked at Lloyd, avoiding flying produce. "Each tribe with with different powers, making them the strongest forces ever"

"Please, it was an old wives tale to keep kids from poking their noses where they didn't belong"

Amanda looked at the ground. _"Oh Kai...if only you knew...if only any of them knew..."_

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that no ones ever found one of the tombs?"

"Because you would be fool to look for one!"

Sarah shivered. "My parents told me some of the stories...I had nightmares for weeks..."

They all walked towards Lloyd. "If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes" They picked up Lloyd.

"Move along folks! We'll take care of this, nothing to see here!"

"Move along with your day. We'll take care of the runt"

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Zip it squirt, you caused enough trouble today!"

"I'll give you to the count of three! One...two..."

"What do we do? Spank him?"

"Two and a half!"

* * *

Lloyd kicked and flaided, but he stayed stuck on the sign. The villagers were laughing. The ninja except for Amanda were laughing. She rubbed her arms and glanced at Lloyd. This wasn't right...she heard of Lloyd, but never met him.

Zane went to a candy stand and bought some. He passed it to the others. Cole looked up and Lloyd "Next time, try paying for your candy"

"Crime doesn't pay muchacho. You can take that to the bank"

Jay ate his Cottan candy. "Mmm...Cottam candy"

Lloyd growled but he just hung there.

* * *

The ninja were getting ready to head home. Kai fixed the buckle to make sure it didn't come off and he jumped on. His foot hit the bag that was on the side and a scroll fell out.

"Huh?" Kai jumped down and picked it up. "I didn't put this there"

Zane walked over. "That's Sensei's bag. You must have grabbed it in the rush"

Kai slowly unrolled it. Jay and Amanda walked over. "What is it?"

"It's a scroll, genius"

"I know it's a scroll! What's it say? It's chicken scratch"

Zane looked at it. "Not chicken scratch. The ancient language of our ancestors"

"Can you read it?"

"I can try..."

"Move Jay" Amanda moved Jay to get a better look at the scroll. "I've...never seen this one before..."

Zane pointed to a symbol on the scroll. "This symbol means...prophecy"

"Prophecy?"

"It means it tells the future"

Jay did a weak laugh. "Course. I knew that"

"What else does it say?"

"It says that...there is one ninja...the green ninja...that is destined to rise...and defeat the dark Lord"

"Dark Lord? You think they mean Garmadon?" Kai looked closer at the picture. "Wait...it that us? Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like how good I'm going to look in green?"

"What? No way you're the green ninja, it's me!"

"Hello the color obviously suits me!"

"Clearly I am the best!"

"Alright, knock it off, you guys aren't five!" Amanda took the scroll from Kai.

Cole, Sarah and Kim walked over. "What's going on?"

"What's the hold up?"

"We found a scroll-"

"That we probably weren't supposed to see for good reason" Amanda sighed and rolled it up "We'll tell you on the way"

They all got on their dragons. Amanda tightly put the scroll in her bag, but her hand rested on it. She so far didn't like this prophecy...

Most likely because she, Kim, and Sarah were not a part of it.

* * *

Lloyd was walking through the snowy mountains. He was kicking a rock. "Stupid ninja...I'll show then who their dealing with!" He kicked the rock, but it flew out...

 _Clang!_

He heard something...the rock hit metal? Way up here? He ran over until his saw something. "What was..." he started brushing away snow, but then saw it.

A huge metal platform. It the shape of...something. A snake head was standing up. Lloyd pushed it...then there was a grinding noise. The platform was opening! Green smoke started drifting out. Lloyd couldn't belive what he was seeing.

Suddenly the platform disapeared below him and he fell. He crashed into ice steps then slid. "Ow..." he sat up and looked around. A room, carved out of ice.

"You mussst be out if your mind to venture ssso far from home little one..." Lloyd turned...and a Serpentine was slithering up to him. Lloyd didn't know what to do.

"Look into my eyesss!" The serpentine, or the hypnobrai, started to use its powers in him. Lloyd started backing away, looking for a way out. "Give up your mind" Lloyd didn't have much time. "I...control you now!"

Lloyd's eyes started to droop..."whoa!" He slipped and the snake caught a reflection in the ice. The snake started swaying. He had used his own power on himself!

Lloyd looked at the snake, then the ice...and smiled. "No...I control YOU from now on!"

The snake shook his head slightly. "what ssshall you have usss do...massster?"

"Us?" Suddebly, more serpentine started coming forward. Hypnobrai all over the cave. "My own army if snakes! Muwahaha!"

* * *

The ninja were outside the monastery. "So it's settled. The prophecy states that the one of us will become the green ninja!" They started going up the steps. "And the matter will not rest until it is decided"

"May I suggest a tournament? Last ninja standing is the best"

"And the best will become the green ninja! I love it!"

Amanda sighed. "I have a feeling it doesn't work that way"

Sarah lightly punched her shoulder. "oh, relax! Besides, I want to get back at Jay for putting super glue on my hair brush. This is a good reason for beating him up"

"It was an accident!"

Amanda sighed. She has to let Kim and Sarah know they they weren't part of the prophecy.

They got to the door and opened it. Nya was using the training course, Ashlynn sitting to the side, watching. She was flipping through, trying to go fast. But she failed when an ax hit her in the face.

Jay smiled and half flipped his hood over. "Hey Nya. Closer to beating your brother's speed record?" He helped her up.

"I'm getting there. Heard about Jamanukai village. Just a false alarm?"

"Yeah, but we took care of it!"

Ashlynn walked over. "What was it?"

Amanda patted her head. "Don't worry. It was nothing dangerous"

Kai placed a hand on Nya's shoulder. "But were going to need to extra room. Sorry sis"

"Sarah, Kim. I need to talk to you two" Amanda and them walked to the side.

Cole opened a cabinet and inside was some sparing armor. He threw a helmet and it hit Jay in the back of the head. "Alright. We'll face each other and the last two standing foght for the title. Armor for our own protection" he held up his scythe. "Time to see what these babies can do!"

Kai already had his armor on. "Hey Nya! Want to watch me win?"

"I think I'll head to Jamanukai village. Knock yourselves out"

"Can I come?"

Nya smiled. "Sure. C'mon Ashlynn. Let's leave them to fight their problems out...as always"

* * *

Amanda, Sarah and Kim stood off to the aide.

Sarah crossed her arms. "What's up?"

Amanda look at the scroll in her hands.

"Is that the scroll of the green ninja?"

"Yeah...it is..."

"Well, let us see it!"

"Open it up!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Theres...there's something you should hear first..."

* * *

The guys were ready. "Alright. Forst match. Kai verses Jay!" Kai and Jay go their weapons out and got into their stances. "Ninja-go!"

They charged at each other, knocking Cole down. Jay started swinging his nun-chucks and Kai held his sword tight. Jay started spinning his nun-chucks, then they shocked him.

Kai jumped over him and tried to hit him, but Jay blocked with his nun-chucks. Kai jumped and ran along the support beams, blocking Jay's hits. He landed and they both twirled their weapons. But Kai launched a fire ball at Jay and knocked him to his knees. Kai looked at his sword and smiled.

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa! So let me repeat this. The scroll, this great prophecy, includes the guys, but not us?"

Amanda shook her head. "I've never even heard of this prophecy, so I don't know what to say"

Kim shuffled. "Maybe...we are there but...in another place on it..."

Amanda shook her head and started to unroll it. "We're not, I-" she finished unrolling it and gasped.

"What? Are we there?" They looked and gasped. "what...is that?"

* * *

"Next round. Cole verses Zane!" Jay sat on the sidelines, sulking. "Ninja-go!" Kai rolled away. Cole and Zane started fighting. Cole sliced and he cut down a wooden beam from the training course. Zane blocked every hit with his shurkiens.

Zane then jumped over and held one of his shurkiens. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He then threw it and it hit the ground under Cole's foot. Cole put his foot on it so Zane couldn't get it.

Zane pulled out the other. Cole gasped and looked down. He while leg was encased in ice and it was spreading to the other one. Zane went around, to his back and tried to hit him, but Cole managed to block the attacks.

Finally, when Zane got to the front of him, Cole tripped him with the blade and caused Zane to fall. Cole put the blade up to his neck.

* * *

Jay and Zane sat on the sidelines. "For the title and prize of best ninja, blah blah, ninja go"

Kai and Cole started swing and Cole stepped back and flipped. He swung his scythe and a wave of dirt hit Kai.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Guys!" Amanda, Sarah and Kim ran to Jay and Zane. "There's something you need to see!"

Suddenly Kai got up and yelled in fury. He spun, forming his spinjitzu, but when he stopped thesword was glowing and shaking. "Its...to hot!"

Amanda gasped. "Kai! Calm down! It's reacting to your emotions!"

Suddenly he spun again and he dropped the sword. It caught the ground on fire, circling arpund Kai.

"Fire!"

"Put it out!"

Cole tried to put it out with his scythe. Kai was stuck in the circle of fire. Amanda fire arrows, hoping the wind would put it out, but it just moved the fire. If they didn't put it out soon, the monastery could catch fire.

Suddenly Sensei Wu's door opened and he saw what was going on. He scowled and grabbed the shurkiens. He threw them up and they twirled in the air. He closed his eyes and they spun, side by side and sprayed a layer of ice over the fire. The fire was put out.

Wu caught the shurikens and glared at them. "What were YOU THINKING?!"

"Um...we were trying to see who was the green ninja" Zane punched Jay's shoulder. "Ow! Oh, um...did I say green ninja? I meant, um...lean!"

Wu sighed. "You were not supposed to see this..."

"But sensei. We want to know. Which one of us Is the chosen one?"

"None of you...if you don't unlock your full potential!"

"But my sword! It was so bright! Is this what you meant by unlocking our weapons?"

"Kai, your sword reacted to your rage. Remember what we talked about"

"Roght right. Feeding a fire will create an inferno, I remember"

Amanda sighed. She's tried to work on his temper, but...this has been harder than his patience.

Sensei started walking to his room. "You have barely scratched the surface. And the road is long and winding, but yes. This is what I meant" he stopped in front of his room. "If this is what it takes for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of the green ninja" he went inside.

Cole sighed. "We'll great. We're farther than when we started"

"But it sounds like we have time to try"

"Guys...you really need to see this" Amanda opened the scroll and showed them.

"Whoa..."

"What happened?"

"What did you do?"

The picture had changed. The green ninja was still in the center of the scroll, but the four ninja were gone. Instead, creating a type of shadow, a black dragon with red eyes was behind the green ninja, it's wings open.

"And listen to this..." Amanda turned the scroll so she could read it. "The protector of the green ninja, the chosen one, will be the ultimate guardian, and make sure the green ninja is safe"

"Whoa...did...the prophecy change?"

"That's it!" Sarah threw her arms up. "Amanda, we ARE part of the prophecy! One of us..." she gestured to her, Amanda and Kim. "Is the dragon, the ultimate protector of the green ninja!"

Kim's face lit up. "It's true. One of us must be a protecter!"

"So one of us must be the green ninja!"

"Let's get training!"

* * *

Nya and Ashlynn were looking at some fruit at a stand, when the villagers started screaming. "What's going on?"

Lloyd laughed. "Take the candy! Take it ALL!" Nya and Ashlynn looked and gasped. Serpentine, hypnobrai, we're following him.

the Gerneral, Slithera, started to hypnotize people. They started moving in slow, sluggish ways.

Slithera's second, Skales, followed him. "General, thisss makesss no sssenssse. Raiding an entire town, for sssweetsss?"

Slithera turned and pointed at Skales, making him flinch. "You will so asss I command! Because I hold the ssstaff!"

Nay grabbed Ashlynn's hand. "C'mon..." she whispered. "let's get out of here..."

* * *

The ninja were all training, trying to build up their skill. Sensei Wu was sitting in his room, the incense burning. Suddenly the smoke formed an image. Lloyd with the serpentine. He gasped.

He flung his doors open. "The serpentine are back! Everyone in Jumanikai village is in danger!"

"Sensei, calm down!"

"It was just some kid who-"

"The spirit smoke does no lie! The serpentine have returned!"

"Nya and Ashlynn are there!"

"Let's go!"

They rushed down to the dragon keep. Kai opened the door and they ran inside. They jumped on their dragons and took off. "Stay close and stay Together!"

"Would we do it any other way?"

* * *

They got to the village. Lloyd had a wheel barrow full of candy. He was shaking and twitching. "I'm never coming down from this sugar high! WOO-HOO!"

The ninja landed in front of him.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon..."

"But it's already past your beadtime!"

Lloyd turned. "Get them!"

The ninja saw the serpentine. Slithera's tail rattled. Amanda froze with shock. _"N-No...not that...keep it together-"_ too late. The panic attack started to set in. They all turned and we're surrounded but villagers and snakes.

"It's not just them we have to worry about! The whole village has been hypnotized!"

Amanda's legs were shaking and her vision went fuzzy. Did breathing suddenly get harder? All she could hear were the hisses and the rattle. The others voices were fuzzy.

Jay spun his nun-chucks, but Zane grabbed his arm. "No! Our weapons are too unstable. They could do more harm then good!"

"I guess that leaves us with RUN!"

They started to run, but Kai noticed that Amanda wasn't moving. She couldn't, she was frozen with fear, gasping for breath with her panic attack right on the edge. "Amanda!" Kai grabbed her arm and it shook her a little bit. They ran, Kai dragging her seemed to be a better description though.

They all jumped through town. They got to a small corner with a cart. They were alone...

Suddenly two figures jumped down..."Ashlynn! Nya! You're okay!"

"Barely! They've hypnotized everyone in town!"

Kai set Amanda down by the wall. She was pale white, and barely breathing. She was shaking and her eyes were closed. Kai shook her shoulder. "Amanda, snap out of it!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know"

Ashlynn pushed her way forward and held her hand. "It's a panic attack...Amanda. can you hear me?"

Kim knext by her. "What's wrong?"

"For as long as I can remember, Amanda always had a panic attack around snakes. Any kind. She hasn't had one in a while, but this is the worst I've seen..."

 _"The serpentine..."_ Kai thought. If she had a bad fear of snakes, no doubt this would give her a full blown panic attack. Kai took some snow and put it on the back of her neck. She gasped and her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"S-stay away!" She looked around. "W-Where...?"

"Amanda!" Ashlynn hugged felt terrible. A panic attack now...

Jay looked at Nya. "Mind control? How?"

"When you hear the rattle, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you"

Amanda shakily stood up. "Kinda...limits our options of fighting"

"You're telling me! First we can't use our weapons, and now we have to fight with our eyes closed?"

"if we can get the staff from the general, it holds the anti-venom. We get that, we can save everyone!"

"Guys...forget about the green ninja. Let's make Sensei proud. The seven of us!"

"Kai's right. There are people out there that need us!"

"Let's beat some snakes!"

Jay looked at Nya. "Oh and Nya! You can be our honorary member"

"Gee. Thanks"

Amanda looked at Ashlyn. "Think you can keep up?"

Ashlynn smiled. "I learned from the best, didn't I?"

* * *

They started jumping along the roof tops. Kai landed in front of some serpentine. "Ninja-go!" He spun, hitting two or three. Then it started getting out of control. "W-whoa!" He spun into a wall, then fell on the ground, dazed.

Jay face palmed. "Okay...we're really out if shape!"

Kai got up and hit some more serpentine.

Sarah was with Amanda, fighting some serpentine and avoiding villagers. She looked at Amanda. "You okay?"

"J-Just fine!" She wasn't. She was bleach white and shaking.

"You lier"

Lloyd started running. "Consider this a warning ninja!. Muwahaha!"

Zane threw his shurikens and they hit the ground in front of the cart. It tipped the cart and the candy spilled. He spun over.

"My candy!"

"Sensei was right. Never put off tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time around!"

"Retreat!"

"Retreat!"

Lloyd got off the cart and ran, but then he ran into someone.

"Ow!" Ashlynn and Lloyd fell back. She sat up. Lloyd got up and ran. "H-Hey! Wait!"

Slithera tried to get away but Cole kicked him. He dropped the staff. Cole stepped forward. "Go ahead...give me a reason" Slithera looked at the staff, then slithered away.

Cole picked up the staff and looked at a shadow loomed over. It was Skales!

"Look into my eyesss...I control you now..."

"You...control..."

"Cole!"

"Get away from you, you slimy salamander!" Sarah and Nya ran over. Sarah kicked his face and Nya jumped on his head. He ran away. Cole started to drift away.

"Cole!"

"You have the antivenom!"

Cole shook his head. "By golly you're right!"

"Quick the fiuntain!"

He ran to it and slammed the staff in the fountain.

the water turned into a fog. The ninja helped everyone overcome the hypnosis.

Kai held the staff and gave it to Sensei. "We're sorry sensei. If we had only dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, this wouldn't have happened"

"Even lessons learned the hard way, are lessons learned"

Amanda walked over. "Lessons learned the hard way are also taken more seriously"

"But this is only the beginning"

"Then we will train. And be ready for the serpentine!"

"It may not be Garmadon, but it's something we can do as a team! we'll give it our A game!"

"teach us sensei"

"We want to know everything we can"

"Teach us the powers behind the weapons of spinjitzu!"

"Hm...there is much to learn. But I believe it is time to go home. Let us return to the monastery"

They started walking home. Nya sighed. "When am I going to get my own dragon?"

"Patience Nya. Your time will come"

* * *

The hypnobrai were back in their ice chambers. Lloyd was groaning. "Candy...I need...Candy..."

Slithera was with Skales. "The boy ssset usss free"

"He isss a child! He isss not one of usss!"

Slither glared at Skales. "I may not have the ssstaff! But I am ssstill your general! Ssstand down!"

Skales walked away.

Another serpentine stopped him. "We all know he isss under Lloyd'sss ssspell! You are second in command, and yet you do nothing?!"

"Now isss not the time. I ssstill hold hold the key to defeating the ninja. And when I do that, everyone will sssee it is I, who ssshall be in control!"

He started laughing as he was seeing through someone's else's eyes. He saw Sensei Wu and the ninja. Sarah dn Kim talking with Nya. The room in the monastery.

He had hypnotized Cole.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand...done! Well, damn! This IS going to be much longer. I did not expect it to be this long! Well, this is going to be fun. Hope you guys liked this. (I hope I can get more done before I leave)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here is the second chapter! This episode...gosh, what did I think of it? A turning point I guess I'll say.**

 **Buuut, some of you will be glad, because I'll be doing something with Zane and Kim. I have some followers and such that enjoy this couple (at least I think so)**

 **So, let's get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

Sensei was in his room, meditating while it was quiet. With the Serpentine released, he had one weapon that could stop them...

"Uh, it's my turn!"

"I was here first!"

Wu opened his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, you want a little of this?"

"Take this!"

Wu got up and grabbed the flute from the shrine in front of him. He wrapped it in a cloth and placed it in a small cabinet.

He opened the door to the gaming room...to find it empty. He looked around. If they weren't here...

"Dragon punch!"

"Upper kick!"

He opened the door to the training course and his eyes widened. The ninja were training. Finding out the prophecy of The Ninja and The Dragon, which was the name they gave it, have them the motivation to do it.

Jay was twirling his nun-chucks, blocking arrows. Sarah and Kim were sparing, bracelets against sword. Cole was training with the dummies.

Kai and Amanda were testing their Spinjitzu.

 **"Ninja-go!"** They spun, avoiding the wooden posts.

Suddenly, Zane, from his mediation on the training course, jumped up. He jumped out in front of Jay, going towards Cole. "Hey" an arrow got stuck in the electrical chains.

He flipped in between Sarah and Kim, nearly avoiding Kim's sword.

"Hey!"

"Careful Zane!"

Zane grabbed Cole's scythe and swung it, cutting one of the dummies. Cole looked at him. "Hey! Why...?"

"Ninja-go!" He spun, covering the training course in ice. Amanda and Kai spun out if control. Amanda crashed into Kai and they fell, tangled up with each other.

"Sorry..."

Kai swallowed the lump in his throat. "Not your fault"

They got up and joined the others. Kai sighed. "This roof isn't big enough for the seven of us"

Cole looked at him. "No, there instead enough room for _him"_ He gestured to Zane.

"It's like he's in his own world" Jay turned to Zane, who had stopped spinning. "I bet he can't even hear us!"

Zane just threw a shuriken and spun in the air.

Kim put her sword back in its sheath. "At least he takes his training seriously. He's just...deeper into it"

Sarah crossed her arms. "Kim's right. But it's true. Zane tends to space out a whole lot...at least it's not like Amanda" she turned to her. "I don't think anyone can space out as much as you"

Sensei Wu walked over.

"Sensei...Zanes...weird"

Wu tilted his head. "What is weird? Someone who is different, or someone who is different from you?"

Cole shook his head. "No, hes... _weird weird_ "

* * *

 _Cole was using the bathroom, reading the newspaper. Suddenly, Zane walked to the sink and started to comb his hair._

 _Cole's jaw kind of dropped. "Do you mind?"_

* * *

 _Nya, Jay, Kim, and Zane were watching a romantic movie. Nya and Jay were crying, but Zane suddenly started laughing. Nya and Jay looked at him with confused looks and Kim sighed._

* * *

 _Kai was walking to the fridge,yawning. He opened the fridge..."! What's the-?!"_

 _There was a note by a plate of cheese. In Zane's nice hand writing..._

 _'I'm sorry. I consumed the last of the deli. Cheese?'_

 _Kai lifted an eyebrow._

* * *

They all looked at Zane. He bowed in front of a dummy, but it hit his head.

"We like the guy, he's really smart. Just...a little off..."

"Zane is a brother. Brothers are often different...I should know..."

He walked off. Amanda crossed her arms. "You guys shouldn't talk about him like that"

Kim shifted. "The movie wasn't even good anyway..."

Ashlynn came out and looked around. "Zane?"

"Yeah. He zoned out again"

"At least he doesn't zone like you do"

Kai looked at Amanda. "What's the deal with that?"

Amanda sighed. "Remember when we first all met? Sensei said I was a master of Spirit Sight"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering what that is! What is it exactly?"

"Its an ability I have. Sensei said few people can master this. And they have different uses"

"What's your's"

Amanda sighed. "I am able to get glimpses of the future"

"Whoa!"

"Seriously?!"

"Easy, easy! It's only small glimpses and they're not...straightforward"

"What do you mean?"

"She means that she has to figure it out"

"It's a headache...and...not always the best" _"There's a reason that the future needs to be kept a secret..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, someone, the mailman, was trudging up the steps to the monastery. He got to the door and rang the bell.

The ninja perked up. **"Mail!"** They ran to the door.

The mailman opened the carrier. "Okay, let's see...A letter from Jay's parents..."he handed a letter to Jay. "Kai has a fan letter" he handed one to Kai. "Something from Cole's father..."he handed a letter to Cole. "Kim, a letter from a friend" He handed a letter to her. "Oh Sarah, something from your family" He handed her a note.

Cole looked back at him. "No package? I'm expecting something from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond"

"Uh no..." The mailman looked back into his carrier. "Nothing from...Ah! Here it is!" He handed a package to him.

"Alright, Rocky's gonna love this!" He ran off.

The ninja started opening their letters.

Kim smiled. She got a letter from her friend, Alicia. She took care of Kim after...She shook the thought away and looked at the note. Amanda looked over her shoulder. "Who's it from?"

"My friend, Alicia. Shes an old friend..." Kim read the letter, then smiled and pulled out a picture. Alicia was holding a new born baby. A boy from the letter. Kim remembers leaving Alicia when she was pregnant, but Kim was there for her wedding and her first child.

Sarah read her letter. It was from her parents and aunt. Sarah read it...then again and sighed. She had to talk to Cole about this...

Jay and Kai were reading their letters. Zane walked by...with nothing. Jay and Kai looked at each other. "Hey Zane, how come you never hear from your parents?"

"I...don't remember my parents...I've been an orphan all my life..."

Kim looked up from her letter. Zane? She never thought he wouldn't have parents.

"You mean you've never had a home?"

Zane shook his head. Wu walked over. "The monastery is your home now"

Zane just walked away into a room and closed the door.

Amanda sighed. "Poor Zane..."

"Nobody that nice should have to suffer something like that"

Amanda put a hand on Ashlynn's shoulder. "But he has a family now. He has us"

* * *

 _Cole opened the box and pulled out what looked to be a toad. "Liver and toads Rocky, your favorite!" Rocky panted and wagged his tail. Cole threw it and he caught it and ate it up. "Mm-mm!"_

Skales and another hypnobrai were watching the scene from Cole's eyes. The other hypnobrai looked at Skales.

"I can't believe you hypnotisssed one of the ninja! Doesss the Gerneral know?"

The snakes were building a tree house. Why? Lloyd, who else?

"Courssse not! He'sss been under the control of Lloyd! But I plan to ussse it for my best st interessstsss!" The hypnobrai saw the General coming and walked off.

"Everyone worksss while you two ssslack! Asss my second in command, I expect more from you, Ssskalesss!"

Skales bowed. "Yesss, General" The general started to Slither away and Skales followed him. "General, you know I am mossst loyal to you, but I mussst question this childisssh agenda. The ninja have ssstolen our ssstaff, yet you inssstruct your army to make thissss...play houssse for Lloyd?"

Slithera glared at Skales.

"Sssnakesss don't belong in treesss!"

"You know better than to quessstion my judgement! I'll pretentious you didn't asssk that!"

"Hey!" They looked at Lloyd who was on the elevator. "If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs a trap door! I WANT MORE BOOBY TRAPS!"

"Asss you wisssh, young Garmadon!" Slithera waved Skales off.

Skales bowed. "Asss you wisssh...General..." Skales stalked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Cole was down in the dragon keep with Rocky, Sarah came down. "Cole..."

Cole turned as Sarah came down. He smiled. Over the time they've been together, Sarah seemed to change a tab bit. She wasn't as aggressive. He saw the letter in hand. "What's up?"

She handed him the letter and he looked it over. His smile disapeared. "Oh boy...so your folks and aunt are ready to meet me?"

Sarah rubbed her arm. "Yeah..."

Cole looked at her. She look...sad...maybe scared? "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing..."

Cole walked over and hugged her. "You can tell me what's wrong...I'm here for you okay?" He kissed the top of her head.

Sarah sighed. "I know...look, it's just-"

"Cole, Sarah" They looked and Amanda was there. "Dinners ready" she walked off.

Sarah pushed off, taking the letter. "I'll tell you later" she walked away.

* * *

The ninja and Wu, minus Zane, who was cooking that night, were sitting at the table eating dinner.

Jay out some more food in his mouth and sighed. "Mmm, I love it when it's Zanes night to cook!"

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night!"

Kai smiled and looked at him. "That's because it glued our mouths shut! Do you really think Jay was speachless all through dinner?"

Jay crossed his arms. "Yeah, don't make that again..."

"Aw c'mon, it couldn't have been that bad!"

Sarah smile sympatheticly. "Cole, sweetie, it's that bad"

Cole sulked. Having your girlfriend tell you straight out that your cooking is bad doesn't make you feel better.

Kim smiled. "you shouldn't be one to talk, Sarah. Your cooking isn't exactly five stars"

"Hey, mines not bad"

Amanda pointed her fork at her. "Sarah, your dumplings are equivalent to rocks"

Sarah scowled. "At least I never burnt anyone's tongue with your chili. Again, side note, you don't use the whole container of chili power and five chili peppers!"

"Hey, I like her chili!"

Amanda smiled. "Thank you Kai" that made Kai beam.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You don't count. You like her and you're a fire ninja" Kai blushed and looked away.

The door to the kitchen opened and Zane walked out with a chicken...and wearing a pink frilly apron. "Dinner is served"

They all looked at Zane...then started laughing. Zane looked around confused. "What's so funny?"

Z-Zane!" Nya had to calm down a little before she could answer. "You're wearing a...none of us girls would even wear that!"

Ashlynn suppressed her giggled. "It is a little silly" Kim giggled with her.

Zane walked to the other end of the table. "You laugh because I stake steps to make sure I am clean after cooking?"

Kai shook his head. "No! It's because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!"

Amanda smiled. "You are kind of asking for everyone to laugh wearing that"

"I...guess we don't share the same sense of humor"

"Well, how about...this!" Cole took a plate of shrimp and smacked it in Kai's face. Amanda snorted in her drink and coughed then started laughing. Kai glared at Cole and everyone was laughing. Zane looked around with a confused look. Cole sighed. "How can you not find that funn-AH!"

Sensei had dumped a bowl of soup on Cole's head. Sarah and Kai started snickering as Cole sat there, the soup running down his face.

Wu put a hand on Zane and Cole's shoulder. "Now, you are brothers" he winked and walked back to his seat.

Suddenly a food fight broke out with all of them. They laughed as food was thrown and the others were hit with it. Zane just stood there, not sure what to make off all this.

He really was different from them...

* * *

Zane was taking out the trash. He put it in the bin then took off his apron. He looked up as the stars...

"Zane?" He turned.

"Kimberly?"

She smiled. "Just Kim" She walked over and started to pull food off him. "Are you okay?"

Zane looked up at the stars. "Depends on what is wrong...I'm...different from the others...I've always been different from people..."

"Zane...not everyone is the same. They're like..."she looked up. Stars? No...not a good analogy. She got it. "Snowflakes"

Zane turned to her and she threw the food in the bin and dusted her hands off. "An...interesting analogy" Kim smiled at him.

They heard a screech and looked at the tree. A falcon was sitting there, staring intently at them.

Zane tilted his head...the falcon did the same.

Zane blinked then shook his head. He must have been...no, the falcon copied it as well! Zane smiled. Then he tried something.

Zane flapped his arms up and down. Kim giggled at his antics. The falcon copied his moves.

"Looks like you have a friend" They smiled at the falcon. Suddenly, it hopped farther down the branch, then took off.

Zane looked back at the monastery, where the others were, then back at the falcon. He turned to Kim. "Come along" She looked at the falcon, then nodded. They ran after him.

* * *

They followed him deep into a forest. He would stop every now and then to make sure they were following. Kim stopped to catch her breath. Zane looked at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine...it's just...we've been running for a while...where is he taking us?"

They kept running. Finally, they came over a hill...and gasped. They found a tree house with the serpentine!

Four hypnobrai were caring a beam with Lloyd on it. "If I see ONE girl here, I'll go ballistic!"

The hawk screeched and they looked up at him. He nodded his head. Zane smiled. "Thank you, my mysterious friend"

* * *

The ninja were running through the same forest, Zane and Kim in the lead, the others following.

They stopped and looked around. "I think it was straight ahead..."

"I don't think even they know where they're going!"

They caught up. "Um...you want to tell us ho you two stumbled upon Lloyd's secret hideout?"

"There was a bird"

"So we followed it"

"Um...why?"

"It danced"

"Oh, alright. Was it a coo-coo bird?"

They started laughing, but Amanda and Sarah nudged them.

Kim was glaring at them. Kim never glared at them. "It was a falcon"

"And everyone knows coo-coo birds are not indigenous to this area"

They ran off. The others shrugged and followed them.

Finally, they got to the the hill. The serpentine had gotten more done than last night. They heard Lloyd yelling commands at them.

"Holy Kan-ole, frosty and blonde were right!"

Kim glared at him. 't normally get on her nerves, but today they were all be especially annoying.

"We can't let Lloyd get a foothold on Ninjago! We have to destroy this before it becomes operational"

Amanda looked around and swallowed. _"No panic attack today! I have to stay focused for everyone"_

"Aw, are you sure? It's a cool tree house! It's got a rope course, oh! And a rope swing!"

"Hey remember whose team you're on!"

Sarah crossed her arms. "That's nothing. I have a cousin that had a tree house with four floors and he managed to connect it to his parents house for electricity. Racked up the power bill, but it was cool"

Amanda sighed. "So how do we take it down? There's too many of them to take out"

"We won't do that. It looks like it's being supported by those three trees. Once they're cut, the whole thing will fall like a house of cards!"

Zane tilted his head in confusion. "Why would someone build a house of cards? Such contraction would be careless"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh brother..."

"Travel in shadows everyone!"

They all made a way up to the tree. Kai and Amanda got to a support vine on the ground. "Grab on" he cut the vine and they flew up into the tree house. Cole and Sarah hid under the elevator as it went up. Kim, Zane, and Jay were climbing a nearby tree.

Jay climbed on a branch. "So...I'll ask this...why did the falcon show you the tree house?"

Kim and Zane looked at each other. "We're...not sure yet"

"That's reassuring..." They all got to the top.

Lloyd was walking around the base, his hands behind his back. "Hehehe...it's almost finished. Soon, my fortress will be complete! You!" He pointed to a snake. "Hold up that sign for me!" He held up a little homemade sign.

 _No girls or ninja allowed._

The snake laughed as Lloyd pulled a level. A trap door opened up beneath the hypnobrai and he fell. "Booby trap!"

"You got to hand it to him. For his age, the kid is a pretty good evil genius..." Sarah whispered.

They got to the top of the tree house. Jay and Zane ran up the vines.

"Ninja-go!" Jay spun and he cut the vine. The tree house toppled. The serpentine yelled as they fell from the tree house.

"Ninja-go!" Zane cut the other vine. Just one more and the thing will fall.

Lloyd slid but held onto the side rail. He looked up and saw Kai and Amanda. "I said no girls or ninja! Attack!"

"Everyone!" Skales shouted. "Retreat!"

Every hypnobrai tried to run and get out of there.

Kai turned to Cole, who was by the last vine. "Cole! Wait until we're off the tree house, then cut the line!" Cole nodded.

Skales turned to him. "You!" He pointed and his powers activated. Cole swayed. "You will obey my every command"

"I will obey your every command" Cole bowed.

Jay and Zane joined the others. "Wheres Cole?"

Kai pointed to the last vine, but then the tree house shook. "This whole place is falling apart!"

Suddenly Cole landed on the tree house. "No one goes anywhere, until you deal with me!" He started backing them into a corner.

Sarah took a step forward. "Cole, what's gotten into you?!"

"He's under their control!" Kim pulled Sarah back and Cole hit the spot she was at.

"Yeah well, he better snap out of it quick, cause this place is going down!" Jay was right, the tree house was shaking very badly. Cole was stalking closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lloyd was pleading with Skales. "Don't go! We have to protect my tree house fortress!"

Skales turned and glared at him. "Your tree houssse? It'sss about time we do thisss!"

"Uh...did what?"

Skales pulled a lever and Lloyd fell into a cage. The serpentine laughed. "Now to get the ssstaff!"

* * *

Cole stalked closer.

"Okay come on, friends don't hit friends-" Cole kicked Jay's jaw. "Ow! O-okay, I'm gonna ignore that!"

Cole kicked and punched and sliced. He panted, which shows he was just wasting his energy. Cole swung and buried the tip of his scythe into the tree house.

"What do I do? If I use my sword, this place will go up in flames faster than a tinder box!"

"And my bow-whoa!" Amanda ducked a swing. "Could only knock the place down!"

"Isn't the anti-venom in the staff?"

"Yeah, but it's back at the monastery!"

Sarah stepped forward. "Cole listen to me! Snap out of it!" Cole ignored her and swung, barely missing her.

"Sarah!" Amanda stood in front of her. "Cole, stop it!" He quit moving and lower his scythe a bit. Was it breaking?

"What-?" Cole turned toward Kai and kicked him. Kai hit a beam, then it fell loose. Kai was falling but Zane grabbed his foot.

"Jay, use your lightning! Try to shock him out of his trance!" Zane pulled Kai back up.

Jay took out his nun-chucks. "Sorry Cole, this is going to hurt me a lot more than its going to hurt you" he spun his nun-chucks and they hummed.

"Careful Jay, don't hurt him!"

"It's going to hurt Sarah...but it's our only shot"

"You seemed to do something!" She's right. Cole stopped when Amanda talked to him...no, it had to have been a weak point or something.

Jay then fired a shot of lightning at Cole. He knocked Cole back.

"Did...did it work?"

Cole then sat up and his eyes shot open, still in his trance. "No! Didn't work!"

Cole ran forward and punched Jay off the tower.

 **"Jay!"**

He grabbed a vine and swung into another level. The tree house tipped. "That is a serious safety hazard!"

Cole then ran up the support vine.

"Cole, no!"

"Stop!" Cole raised his scythe.

"Cole!"

Suddenly, a tune started playing. It was a flute. Amanda froze, she knew this song, but...she hadn't heard it in years.

Cole stopped and tilted his head. He listened. It was Sensei. He was riding Flame, Kai's dragon. Ashlynn and Nya were with him.

Cole shook his head. The spell was broken! "What...what's going on?"

"We're getting out of here is what's going on!" They all ran and jumped on the dragon and took off as the tree house fell.

They all sighed. "That flute..."

"It cancels their powers!"

"I...I know that song..."

"It's as old as the serpentine themselves! But we must hurry! The monastery is unguarded!"

* * *

They flew until they saw the monastery, but...

"We're too late...those snakes!"

"N-No..." The monastery was on fire, most of it already burned to the ground.

The dragons were roaring, still in the dragon keep.

"Rocky!"

"Ivy!"

They landed and Cole and Sarah took off for the doors. The others looked around.

Cole and Sarah got to the dragon keep and opened the doors. The other dragons flew out.

Kai flipped his hood back. "Our home..."

Amanda looked. Tears fell down her face, but she made no effort to remove them. No...not again...she can't lose another home to the serpentine again!

Shard and Breeze flew over.

 **(A/N: I'm changing the name of Amanda's dragon. For those who read my original stories, they knew her name, I just changed it so it matched her element)**

"Shard! Put this out!"

"Help him Breeze!" They blew over the fire, putting it out.

The ninja all looked in horror.

"The training equipment! Gone..."

"Our video games!"

"Our...home itself..."

Amanda looked around. This was her home...and it's been taken...

Ashlynn hugged Amanda, tears streaming down her face. This was her _only_ home. "What do we do?"

"What's happens now?" Rocky nudged Cole and he rubbed his snout.

Kai picked up a piece of tinder...then he crushed it. He turned to Zane and Kim. "If you two hadn't followed this silly bird, none of this would have happened!"

Amanda turned to them.

"Kai..."

"No Sensei he's right! Because of you two, my high score has been deleted!"

Kim fight back tears. "We didn't mean for this to happen..."

Sarah clenched her fists. "But you made the choice to follow. Because of that, our home is gone!"

Zane pushed Kim behind him. "Yell at me, but do not blame Kim. This is a teaching moment, we must learn from this"

"A teaching moment?! Don't you get it?! Everything is gone!"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone turned, but...it was Ashlynn who yelled. Her face had tears streaming down her face. Her eyes puffy.

"It's not their fault! They didn't know this would happen!" She chocked a sob back. "They didn't set the monastery on fire...they were just trying to help..." she scowled at them. "You think it's hard on you? This has been my ONLY home! I've never had another home before this!" Ashlynn started crying again and Amanda out an arm around her.

Wu stepped forward, scowling at them. "We are all at fault. Zane and Kim are your family. Apologizes at once!"

They hung their heads, then turned. "Guys, we're sorry, we-?"

They were gone.

"Kim?"

"Zane?"

They looked around. Then they saw movement. Shard and Ray were flying away.

Taking Zane and Kim with them...

* * *

The hypnobrai were back in their ice cave. They had taken the staff. Skales had the staff and Lloyd had a rope tied arpund his arm. The snakes were talking, mostly about the monastery and Skales.

Lloyd looked at Slithera. "Do something Gerneral. You're...still under my command, right?"

Slithera looked at Lloyd. "Enough!" The serpentine stopped. "I am the General! You will return my ssstaff at onccce!'

Skales looked at the staff. "No"

The hypnobrai around him gasped.

"You dare challenge my command?!"

Lloyd smiled.

Suddenly, the snakes started chanting.

 **"Slither pit...Slither pit...Slither pit...Slither pit...Slither pit!"**

Skales nodded. " I guesss we'll to fight for it. In...the Slither pit!"

The snakes cheered. Another hypnobrai took the staff from Skales. Skales walked into the areana with Slithera.

The hypnobrai snake walked up onto a platform. "Winner takessss the ssstaff and leadsss the tribe! You know the rulesss...there are none! But remember, whatever I sssay goesss!" They nodded. "Alright, fight!"

They circled each other. Snakes were cheering. Slithera then spun, trying to knock Skales over. Skales jumped and punched forward. Slither caught his fist and raised his. But when he punched at him, Skales turned to the side and hit Slithera in the face.

Lloyd was behind the announcer, when he spotted something from a nearby chunk of ice. A map? Lloyd reached for it, but he was just out if reach. He stretched out farther.

"Two weaponsss!" The hypnobrai pulled a lever and weapons made if ice lowered. Slithera took a shield and a pick-ax. Skales took two swords.

Slithera threw the pick-ax, but Skales dodged. The pick-ax buried itself in the wall, cracking the ice. A ice-cicle fell on Slithera's shield.

"Side wander!" The announcer pulled a lever. The floor then titled. They tried to keep their balance.

Lloyd reached farther...he got it! He tucked the map away. "Go general, go!"

Skales struck with his swords but Slithera blocked with his shield. Slithera's tail rattled and he tried to hypnotize Skales. Skales then ran towards him and kicked his jaw. Then, when Skales landed, he started swaying. Slithera gasped.

"Hi-yah!" Skales ran forward and kicked Slithera. He fell, losing his shield.

"He usssed Fang-quan-do!"

"Get up! Get up!" Lloyd shouted.

Slithera tried to get up, but he fell back.

"We have a winner!" The snakes cheered. The announcer handed the staff to Skales and he and Slithera glowed. Skales legs joined together, forming a tail. Slithera's tail was disappearing.

Skales was the new General now.

The serpentine cheered. **"Ssskalesss! Ssskalesss! Ssskalesss!"**

Skales pointer at Slithera. "You will be loyal to me now!"

"I will do...as you command..."

Skales turned to Lloyd. "You! Leave, and never return!" Lloyd took a few steps back. This wasn't good...

* * *

The ninja were on a mountain, under a make-shift hut, their dragons surrounding them. They were eating...what is supposed to be dinner.

"W-What are we eating again?"

Cole took a bite. "Mud-noosh...not bad, for something that lives under ground"

"Ah!" Jay threw it on the ground and spit it out. He threw a rock in a can. "Y-yeah! A new high sc-score!"

Ashlynn shuffled close to Amanda, trying to keep warm. She felt terrible for her outbursts...but she didn't want them to yell at Zane and Kim...and now they're gone...

"Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have..."

"What do we have? Our home is gone..."

"You know, I don't miss our home...I miss Zane..."

Sarah set her food down. "And Kim...god, I feel awful yelling that stuff to them..."

"I miss Zane and Kim..."

Nya looked up from the fire. "Zane? Kim?"

"Yeah. Zane. The white ninja, the smart strange one"

"Kim. The yellow ninja, the quiet, smart one"

"No! Zane and Kim!" They all looked.

"Zane!"

"Kim!"

They appeared behind the rocks.

They all walked over.

"Zane, Kim we're so sorry!"

"We're a team, we were all at fault with what happened"

They looked at each other and smiled. "You don't have to apologize"

"But...what about all those things we said. Isn't that why you guys left?"

"That's not the reason we left"

"We saw the falcon and followed it"

The other smiled. "That's them alright"

They hugged them. "We're so glad you guys are back"

"Why?"

"Is it our turn to make dinner?"

They all laughed.

"Yes. We would love for you two to make dinner"

Zane and Kim smiled at each other. "We already have"

"Come on. We have something to show you guys!"

* * *

They followed Zane and Kim.

Sarah leaned to Amanda. "What do you think they found this time?"

"Not sure. They seem pretty excited about this one"

They stopped and looked at the others. Zane looked up at the red sky. "I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon. I think he's trying to show us the path we need to take"

They shrugged and kept following.

They rounded the corner and gasped.

Kim and Zane smiled. "Our new home"

A ship. It had a dragon masthead and sails. It looked like an ancient pirate ship.

"Oh my god..."

"It's amazing!"

"Whoa!"

They all ran towards the ship.

Wu out a hand on Zane's shoulder. "I'm proud of you two"

They slightly bowed. "Thank you Sensei"

"And do not worry Zane. We will find your family"

Zane watched at the others got into the ship and stared at awe. "But..." he took Kim's hand, making her blush. "I already found them"

Wu smiled.

"Sensei...do you think I could be the green ninja?"

"And...I could be the dragon?"

"Its to early to tell. But if it's in your paths...you will know" he walked towards the ship, leaving them slightly alone. They walked back, holding hands.

They didn't say anything. Then Zane looked at Kim. "Kim, you said people are like snowflakes. Everyone is different..."

"Yes?"

Zane smiled and kissed her hand. "But I believe every snowflake has a matching partner...just as you are mine" Kim smiled.

* * *

They were all eating and laughing when Zane picked up a plate and threw it at Cole. It started another food fight and they laughed and jokes.

Lloyd looked at them from afar, the map in his hand. He sighed and started walking away.

Ashlynn watched him walk from her spot in the door. She felt as she should say something, to everyone in their midst of laughing and playing. But...something tells her it's no time for them to meet.

At least not yet...

* * *

 **Okay, this one didn't feel as long. But this was one of my favorite episodes (mostly because it's all that we would see on tv and I didn't find the rest until I looked online and found them...silly me!)**

 **but second chapter, done! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Third chapter here! Hope you guys are enjoying this. Now, I believe after this chapter, I'll put something up for short stories from you guys! You'll give me ideas and it'll be a mini chapter or...whatever it's called.**

 **Anyway, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

The sun rose, casting the land in light. The ship was cast in a glow of the sun. It was quiet in this new morning...

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

Wu hit the gong to wake up his students.

"Evil doesn't sleep, and neither should you! To reach your full potential, you must greet each day as an opportunity!" He hit the gong with more force and at a quicker pace.

"Alright, alright! We're up!" Kai got out of bed and walked to the window. "But if we're going to reach our full potential, shouldn't we get a full night of rest?" He yawned and pulled the cord to open the blinds...but the blinds fell off.

Cole got up and stretched, popping his back. "You call that rest? I think my back has more lumps than the matress!"

Jay was at the sink with a toothbrush. "We were up so late, talking about our new headquarters, we lost track of time" He turned in the faucet, but rust and dirt came out instead of water, but Jay didn't notice. "But since the serpentine burned down the monastery, we're just glad to have a roof over our-" he put the brush in his mouth, but immediately started spitting it out.

Zane was practicing poses. "What is our lesson today sensei? The strike of the Scorpion? Or perhaps the gracefulness of the-" the floor broke beneath him and dust billowed up. He started coughing.

"I think today's lesson will be...chores"

 **"Chores?!"**

"Ninja fight Sensei. They do not clean"

"In order to reach your full potential, we must respect ourselves and where we are from. And this place..." he looked around. "Is a long way a ninja headquarters" He turned to leave. "The girls will also be helping. I expect things to be spotless when I return" he turned to them. "And out your backs into it" he hit his gong one more time and left.

Kai groaned. "This place is going to take forever to clean and fix up!"

Jay walked over with a sly smile. "Unless we put more than our backs into it, huh?" He winked.

Cole smiled. "For once, this is a good idea, Ja-"

Suddenly, screams from down the hall to the girls room came.

"Shoo!"

"Get out!"

"Get it!"

The boys looked at each other, then bolted down the hall. They opened the door to the girl's room.

"Is everything okay?"

"What's going on?"

Sarah and Kim had brooms, while Ashlynn had a pillow. Three bats and a possum were in the room.

Sarah swung the broom. "Getting these animals out of here!"

Ashlynn clutched her pillow tighter. "They weren't here last night!"

A shriek came from the bathroom. The door opened and a racoon came running out. Amanda appeared, her hair half out of a pony tail, one strap of her pajama tang-top off her shoulder. "How long have the things been here?!"

Kim opened the window. She turned to the boys. "Help us get them out of here!"

* * *

They finally got the animals out of the room. Sarah leaned on her broom and sighed. "Well, that was more of a wake up call than Sensei's gong..."

Amanda took her hair out of its pony tail. "No kidding. I just opened the cabinet and he jumped at me! I was lucky I could move out of the way fast enough..." she rubbed her backside. "Unfortunately, fast enough was falling into the tub..."

Kim looked around. "They must have been hiding last night, which is why we didn't see them..."

"We better be careful of any more animals on the ship. We'll have to get rid if them since today's lesson is chores"

"Whoopie..."

* * *

Cole was in a room full of dust and old items. Rugs, jars, you name it. He took his scythe out. "Ninja-go!" He spun and went around the room, picking up the items and cobwebs. He got everything and spun out of the ship. He went to a spot by the ship and placed everything out there with a sign.

 _Garage sale_

* * *

Kai and Zane flipped into a room. It was dusty an had a bunch of cobwebs. Zane took out his shurkiens and threw them at the wall. The room was covered in ice. Kai took out his sword and it blazed to life. He touched the floor and the ice started to melt.

 **"Ninja-go!"**

They spun, melting the ice in the room. When they were done, the room looked almost brand new.

* * *

Amanda, Sarah and Kim were outside. Sarah held lage pieces of sand paper, Kim had two paintbrushes with red paint, and Amanda had two paintbrushes with yellow paint.

 **"Ninja-go!"** They spun around the ship. Sarah had smoothed the wood down, and Amanda and Kim had put the paint on. When they were done the ship looked almost as good as new, but Sarah was covered in little scratch marks and Amanda and Kim were covered in paint.

* * *

Cole, Kai and Jay were in a room below with old generators. Cole and Kai were hammering at a small one. Jay walked over to a tarp covered one and pulled it off. _"Must be the main one..."_ He took out his nun-chucks and twirled them. He hit the generator and it wirled to life. The lights flickered on ahead. Cole and Kai looked up and fist bumped, thinking that they turned it on.

* * *

They were outside on deck. Cole, Kai, Zane, Kim and Sarah were pulling the ropes and opened the sails.

 **"Ninja-go!"**

Amanda and Jay spun, blowing off the dust, dirt and sand.

* * *

Sarah pulled the cover of the vents with a grunt and peered inside. She whistled. "Geez it's dark. Can't see a thing"

Cole knelt by her. "What do you thinks in there?"

"More animals...maybe the occasional spider..." she stood up. "One problem. Only one of us Is small enough to fit in here"

"No way"

Amanda, Ashlynn is the only one small enough to fit in here"

Kai put a hand on her shoulder. "Shes right. And we have to check this out. We don't want the air ducts to break and hurt someone"

"I can do it Amanda. I'll be fine"

Amanda looked at Ashlynn, then sighed. "Okay"

Jay strapped a light to Ashlynn's head and turned it on. "There. Now you can see in there"

"Be careful Ashlynn"

She crawled inside and soon she disapeared from sight. They heard her crowing around.

Amanda shifted and hugged her arms. " _Don't let her be hurt...please..."_

Jay cupped his hand around his mouth. "Ninja to Ashlynn. Do you see anything yet?"

It took a second for her to reply. "Ashlynn to Ninja. Nothing but cobwebs, rust and dirt. Nothing interesting yet-Wait, I see something"

"What is it?"

"Light. It looks like it's coming from another room. I'm going to check it-" suddenly there was crashing and breaking and a scream.

 **"Ashlynn!"**

They all ran from the room, Amanda in the lead. They rushed to where they heard the crash. "Ashlynn!" Amanda tied the knob but it was locked. "Ashlynn, are you okay?!"

The door unlocked and it opened. Ashlynn was covered in webs, dust and plaster. She had a scratch on her cheek and a small bruise on her forebead, but her eyes were bright and opened. "You have to see this"

They walked in and there were six large cabinets. A table...or the remains of the table, we're in the middle of the room, along with parts of the ceiling and a few metal shards. A huge hole was in the ceiling.

"Whats in them?"

"That's the cool part" Ashlynn pulled open the doors to one of the cabinets. Scrolls. Dozens of them.

"Whoa..."

"Look at them"

"I think this was more than what Sensei had!"

"Nice find Ashlynn!"

"It was nothing. I sorta just..." she rubbed the back of her head. "Fell into it"

* * *

Wu and Nya walked into a room, where the most noise was coming out of. The ninja, minus Amanda and Ashlynn were there playing a video game.

Kai turned and smiled. "What took you so long?"

Nya looked around the room. "Wow, this place looks...amazing! You guys did all this?"

"Ninja just don't fight Nya-"

"We clean"

Wu chuckled. "You have exceeded my expectations. But can you keep it up?" He looked around. "Where are Amanda and Ashlynn?"

Sarah stayed focused on the screen. "Probably in the new study room we found. Kim, you're not supposed to hit me!"

Kim scowled. She didn't see the point of this. "Ashlynn found it really. After she um...accidently fell through the vent"

"But I'm okay. It was fun really!" Ashlynn came in, Amanda behind her. She had a bandaid on her cheek from her cut and the bruise was slightly darkening, but she looked fine.

"You guys have to check that room out, there's a lot of cool stuff in there"

As they were talking Nya heard something...a horn? She looked out the window and saw something coming. "Looks like we're about to have some visitors...and loud ones at that"

Jay groaned. "It's my parents! Please, whatever you do, don't get them talkng. Because when they talk you talk then they talk again, and before you know it half the days gone and its-"

"We get it! They talk alot! The cerro doesn't fall far from the tree..." Kai mumbled.

Sarah shot her hand in the air. "I'll gladly greet them!"

Amanda glared at her. "We'll all greet them. We're not going to embarrass our teammates"

"Fine..."

* * *

Jay's parents were driving up. They stopped in front of the homemade garage sale Cole put up, but they crashed into it.

Jay's father laughed. "Take a note Edna. Either better breaks of a better bumper!" He gasped at the stuff lying in front of their car. "Look at all this great stuff, they can't just throw it out! We should have brought the trailer"

Jay's mom sighed. "This ain't a flea market Ed. We're here for Jay!"

Ed put a hand to his ear. "Eh, what's that? Did ya take the note?"

Edna sighed and took out a pencil and a notepad. "I'm writing it down"

By then, everyone had come out.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?"

Edna smiled and stood up. "Oh it's my baby boy! It's been so long since we heard from you!"

Sarah and Ashlynn giggled. Jay blushed a bit. "Ma, I called you two days ago!"

They got out of the car. "Well, it's never soon enough! Say, when are ya comin' out to the old junkyard. You say you're coming and th-then ya d-don't"

"Dad! Do we have to talk about the junkyard in front my friends?"

"He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard" Edna spotted Nya. "Oh? And who are you? You are so cute! You're just my son's type!"

"Mom!"

Sarah and Ashlynn were snickering. Amanda nudged Sarah.

Nya blushed a tad bit. "it's very nice to meet you. I'm sure if you want, Jay can give you a tour. He worked very hard on it"

Jay was shocked. A tour? He hadn't planned anything!

 **"We'd love a tour!"**

Jay sighed and rubbed his head.

* * *

they all finally got to the bridge.

"And here is the bridge! This is a para-scope!" Jay walked over to it. "This tells us what's going on in Ninjago! And this!" Jay walked over to a machine. "If a Serpentine we have isn't giving us the answers, and we're up late at night-!"

"A neuro transmitter to read the minds?"

"An audio appliancer to make 'em talk?"

"No. A cappuccino machine" Jay hit a button and coffee filled up the cup.

"Amazing son! We're so proud of you!"

Cole walked over to a button. "Why don't you tell them about the button?"

Jay walked over and swat Cole's hand away. "It's not ready yet!"

"Oooh, what's the button?"

"He's working on a special defense system"

"Something every ninja headquarters need!"

Sarah grabbed the cup from the cappuccino machine. "He's not done though, and he won't let anyone else touch" she took a sip.

"Oh, what's it do? Can I help?" Ed reached for it but Jay stopped him.

"No dad, I don't need your help, let's just...leave it alone. Hey would you look at the time. You don't want to be out before it gets dark. I told you, there are dangerous serpentine out there"

Ed sighed and frowned. "I suppose we could...get back..."

Cole walked over and placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Edna, it was wonderful hearing about Jay's first potty time"

Sarah snickered. "And I loved hearing all about the junkyard"

Jay glared at her and she just tipped her cup at him.

"Oh, if you thought that was nice, wait until you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow!"

Sarah choked on her coffee and even Amanda was giggling a bit.

Jay groaned. "Snakes, ma! Snakes!"

"Okay, okay, we're going!"

* * *

They got to the car and started it.

"Now you promise to come to the junkyard and visit your mother and father?"

"Yes, but only if you leave. I don't want you getting hurt, it's getting dark uh, your headlights are working, right?"

Ed tuned the lights on and nearly blinded them. "Light 'em? I used a little extra juice in 'em" he turned them off and they started to drive off. "Bye son! I couldn't be more proud!"

"And bring Nya with ya'! I can see why ya like her!"

"Mom!"

"Now that they have left, perhaps Jay can teach use the art of...kissing...pillows" Wu started snickering.

"GAH!" Jay stomped off as everyone busted up laughing.

* * *

Ed and Edna were driving down the road. Ed sighed. "I don't think he's coming Edna"

"Stop it Ed! He's coming!"

"No, he doesn't need it anymore, I just have to...remember that. Uh, write it down, would you sweetie?"

"Oh, dear" Edna wrote it down. "Lights dear. It's getting dark"

Ed turned on the lights. "Right...thanks, sugarplum"

* * *

Lloyd was walking through a dark forest. He was holding a flashlight and the map he found. He got to a cemetery.

"Heh...it's not so scary..." he looked around. "Okay...maybe a little...but...I LIKE scary! Yeah, that's it!" He turned. "I'm the son of the dark Lord. I love the dark" he turned. "I eat this stuff for breakfast! AH!" He jumped.

He was looking at a tree with two divided snake heads. He smiled. "I have to get back at the hypnobrai for betraying me" He looked at the map. "I have to find the fangpyre..." He looked up at the tree. "By the mutated tree! I found it!"

He knelt down and started dusting off the stone. "Soon, the serpentine will know their real master. And it will be I! Lloyd Garmadon!" Lighting and thunder rolled by, making him jump. "AH!"

He knelt down and hit a button. The stone slab opened and fog lifted out.

Suddenly, things started jumping out. Serpentine! The Fangpyre! Lloyd ducked and yelled. They all circled him. Then one looked at him. The Fangpyre General, Fangtom.

"And who may I sssay-?"

"Dare releassse us-?"

"From our captivity?" Both heads spoke, each taking a different sentence and picking up from the other head.

Lloyd was shaking. "L-Lloyd. I released you so you could help me get revenge on the hypnobrai for betraying me!"

"The hypnobrai?"

"Those hypnotizing desssiversss!"

"It'll be-"

"Our pleasssure!"

Lloyd smiled and stood up straighter. "Good. I'll lead the way! Then, there's also some ninja was want taken care of too!"

"Sssoundsss like-"

"You know-"

"What you want!"

"But the hypnobrai are ssstrong-"

"And we are few in numbersss"

"We need-"

"Reinforcccmentsss!"

"What'do you have in mind?"

Fangtom head started chuckling.

* * *

Ed and Edna pulled back up to their junkyard. They pulled in, but hit a light post, which turned it on.

Ed sighed. "Home sweet home!" He got out and grabbed a tool box. "And...back to the grind!"

"Oh, honey, you've been working on that thing day and night!" Ed was working on a special project. It looked like a giant metal ninja.

"Ya, well...you never know when Jay may show up"

"Oh you're right. Ya never know!" Edna got into their trailer and closed the door.

Ed got to the ninja and pulled out a blowtorch and a metal face cover. He flipped the cover on and turned on the blowtorch. He started to weld some metal together.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He turned, flipping the cover odd and looked around. "Edna? Was that you?"

Edna opened the door. "What Ed? Are you hearing things again?"

"Uh, you turned on the security defensive before we left, didn't ya hon?"

She got out and went to a power box. She opened and flipped a switch but nothing happened. "Must be broken!"

Suddenly, the lights in the junkyard went out. Ed looked around. "Whoever there, my son knows spinjitzu!"

Suddenly he heard hisses and saw shadows. He ran over to Edna.

"What's going on? Why are the lights out?"

"Call Jay, someone's broken in!"

"How about we wait for him to call you! Muwahahaha!" They turned and saw Lloyd with Fangtom.

"Ed!"

"Be strong Edna! I won't let them hurt you!"

Fangtom turned to Lloyd. "If we plan-"

"To attack the hypnobrai-"

"We need to grow-"

"Our army!"

"And uh...how do we do that?"

"Let's jussst sssay, we Fangpyre-"

"Bite off more-"

"Than we can chew"

"Have at it, boys!"

Suddenly, fangpyre came out of the shadows and we're everywhere. They started biting the machines as their venom spread. They were turning everything into weapons

"My creations...they're turning them into-!"

"An army?"

"You are correct"

"But we can alssso-"

"Turn people too!" The snakes laughed as they surrounded Ed and Edna.

* * *

The ninja were in the bridge. Jay was working on the button. Ashlynn was sitting back on her heels, watching him.

Kai and Zane walked by with some garbage "sure got a lot of junk piling up! If we only we had a place to put it!" Kai shouted in Jay's direction.

Jay scowled at him. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus" he turned back to his work.

Cole walked by with a phone in his hand. He pretended to be talking to someone. "Hi mom and dad. Of course! I'd love to visit! What kind of son would be if I didn't want to!"

Jay stood up. "Okay, I see what you're doing. Okay look, maybe I promised a few things to my parents, but I've got a lot of stuff on my plate!"

Sarah sighed and looked up from one of the scrolls from the room. "Jay, if you don't want to visit your parents, tell then instead of pushing them away like this"

"It's not that I don't want to visit my parents, it's just I'm to busy to!"

"Well, make time to visit them then" she picked up the scroll and stood up. "Better to let them know then to push them back farther. C'mon Ashlynn" They left.

"What's wrong with her?"

Cole shrugged. "I don't know. Every time I bring up her parents, she shuts me down before I can say anything else"

Right then, Nya walked in. Jay quickly wiped the grease off his cheek "Hi Nya~"

"You gonna visit your parents today?"

"U-um...sure! I was just about to leave!"

"Tell them I said hi" she left and the others glared at Jay.

"What? So my plates not THAT full"

"You're lucky Sarah left when she did"

* * *

Jay tugged on Wisp's chains. The dragons were resting in some ruins of a town.

Jay grunted "c'mon Wisp. Look, just in and out, nothing else"

Wu walked over to Jay with a giant thermometer. "Hm...it's as I suspected. The dragons are molting. They are shedding their scales"

"What does that mean?"

"Every adolescent dragon must go through a transformation before becoming an adult" by this time everyone had come out. "They must migrate east to the Spirit Coves"

"Will we see them again?"

"It's hard to tell"

"Rocky's going east?"

"The dragons are leaving?"

They all walked over to their dragons. Kim hugged her dragons snout. "Poor Ray..." Ray nuzzle her.

Amanda pet Breeze. "Poor Girl..."

Kai and Nya were by Flame. Jay walked over. "Well, looks like I've got to go on this loooooooong journey, all by myself. Would be nice to have company" Jay smiled at Nya.

She smiled and nodded.

"Of course we'll go buddy!"

"I could use a break"

"It'll be a nice experience for us!"

"All you had to do was ask!"

Jay sighed.

* * *

They were wall walking down the road in the desert heat. Wu was playing the flute.

Cole and Sarah watched the dragons fly away. Sarah gripped his hand. "I'll miss then too..."

Jay sighed. "Of all the days to loose our ride..."

Amanda had her eyes closed, listening to Wu play. Kai kept glancing at her.

 _"I know this song..."_

 _"What do you mean? What aren't you telling me, Amanda?"_

Zane walked next to Wu. "That flute. You never told us why it's so special"

"Long ago, there were many. Each was to combat the powers of the serpentine. But over time, Ninjago has forgotten the wisdom of its ancestors. And now this is the only one"

Amanda finally opened her eyes. "My mother had one. She would play this song every night, and she would say it's a spell to protect me" she sighed. "I never found out if it was true...I haven't seen the flute since..." her eyes filled with tears. Kai gripped her hand in comfort. She wiped her eyes.

Jay sighed. "Fine. I get the lesson. Respect your elders of else face the consequences. Boy, you guys are laying it on thick!"

Wu chuckled. "Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear"

Jay stopped when they got to the junkyard...and listened. He stiffened.

"What is it?"

"Jay?"

"It's quiet...my family's never quiet!" He flipped his hood over and ran in. The others followed his lead.

They ran inside. Nothing. Then Jay heard muffled screaming at an old refrigerator. He opened it. His parents were chained, their mouths taped shut.

He gasped. "What happened?! Who did this to you?!" He took the tape off their mouths.

"Are those...fangs?"

"Sssweetheart, you came!"

"You gotta get outta here! You ssshould't have come, It'sss the sssnakesss!"

"The bite of the fangpyre! Once they sink their teeth, they can tub anything into a snake! It's only a matter if time before the transformation is complete!"

Suddenly, they all heard hisses. They all turned. The Fangpyre came around the corner with a wrecking ball the wrecking ball had a glowing face.

"Uh...is that wrecking ball staring at me?"

"This is really not good"

the ball swung towards them.

"Hit the dirt!"

"Duck!" Jay shoved his parents out of the way.

"Oh...thanksss ssson!"

"Lloyd!"

"Hello, Uncle!" Lloyd was on a pile of tires with Fangtom."Looks like we aren't the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja! I could use some help taking out the trash! Muwahaha!"

Ashlynn felt a small growl in her throat. Lloyd shouldn't be doing this...wait, a growl?

"If you want to fix your parents, we need the anti-venom from the staff!"

"Uh Nya? We'll need a better plan! Everyone down!" The wrecking ball came back around. They all jumped out of the way.

"Easier said than done! We're a bit out numbered!"

"No boys messes with my family!" Jay ran towards the serpentine, his nun-chucks at the ready. He hit the ground and a roll of thunder swept the serpentine off their feet. "Ninja-go!" He spun, hitting the serpentine.

 **"Ninja-go! "** the others followed.

Amanda was trying really heard to keep it together. _"Don't look at their fangs...don't think about it!"_ But she ended up seeing their fangs. Her breath shortened, another panic attack. Gleaming white, long fangs...black tips...

"Amanda!" Kai's voice shook her from her trance. She jumped as a fangpyre bit down, but all it did was cut a slit on her sleeve. But Amanda could feel the burn from the venom.

"Oh no..." It was only a matter of time...They HAVE to get that anti-venom!

Meanwhile, Wu was being surrounded by Fangpyre. Wu started to play the flute. The Fangpyre covered their ears to block the noise.

Nya started to beat the fangpyre while Wu played. When she beat them she ran over to him. "I dunno Sensei. I say we make a pretty good duet"

Suddenly loud rock music started to play from a stereo by Lloyd.

"Young nephew!" Wu shouted. "Must I teach you whose side you should be on!"

Lloyd turned it up louder. "Sorry Uncle! Can't hear you!"

Ashlynn snuck up behind them. She was going to try and make a grab for it. She shifted closer, but her foot knocked something over. Unfortunately, the music wasn't that loud. Lloyd and Fangtom turned and saw her.

"Hey! No girls allowed!"

Ashlynn scowled. "Don't you know loud music is bad for you!" She climbed onto a tire, then jumped for the staff.

"Ashlynn!"

Fangtom swung and tried to bit her, but she was to sly. Suddenly her grip slipped and she crashed into Lloyd, sending them falling. Lloyd didn't fall far, but Ashlynn fell all the way down. She shakily stood up and clutched her wrist. She glared up at Lloyd. "You shouldn't be doing this!"

"Oh what do you know!" Lloyd climbed back up to fangtom. She winced at her wrist. Sprained, broken maybe...some help she was...

* * *

Meanwhile, the ninja were not to far away. They were fighting a small group of fangpyre.

 **"Ninja-go!"** They spun after the group. The group disappeared behind a corner and started to bite the metal ninja Ed was working on. The ninja got around the corner, and the ground started to shake.

The metal ninja loomed over them and gave a rusty growl.

"Gah! What is that?!"

"It wasss sssuposssed to be in your honor ssson, but...do ya like it?"

The metal ninja raised its nun-chucks.

"Thanks...but no thanks!"

"Run!" They took off as the nun-chucks slammed on the ground.

They looked ahead and saw the wrecking ball.

"Jay, tell your parents to find a better life style!"

"Why'd you have to be born in a junkyard?!"

"I know, tell me about it!"

The ball hit the ground and they all jumped out of the way. They stood up...

"Um...wasn't there seven of us?"

"There!" Jay was on top of the wrecking ball. He jumped back. He kicked the fangpyre controlling it and looked at the controls.

"Okay...let's see if I can work this thing!"

The metal ninja slammed the nun-chucks down on Cole, but he blocked it with his scythe. "I got it!"

The ninja raised a hand and a vine wrapped around it. It tilted it's head in confusion.

Sarah has her hands buried in the sand, her brackets glowing. It was hard work on her though, sweat dripped down her face.

Jay pulled the levers and the ball swung around and hit the metal ninja. It got buried under pikes of trash.

Lloyd looked around. The ninja got their weapons out.

"Retreat!" The fangpyre started to retreat in their snake vehicles.

"They're getting away with the staff!"

"Now would be a good time to have our dragons!"

Ed and Edna walked over. On no, the transformation was almost complete!

"It'sss okay, ssson..."

Amanda noticed Ashlynn holding her wrist. "What happened to your wrist?" she knelt by her.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, a snake-" Amanda looked at her arm. "What?" Her sleeve had a long cut, and the blood from the wound was there...but the wound itself was gone. Not even a scar! Amanda touched it. The venom wasn't burning...what happened?

The others were still talking on what to do. They were running out of time!

"There is still a way!"

"How?"

"Part of understanding your true potential, is understanding your weapons full potential! Once it's in tune with a focused heart, it's secret and powers can be unlocked!"

"This is not the time to be cryptic!"

"He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves!"

"Don't tell me I have to ride this like a broomstick..."

"If we need to unlock something, we better do it fast!"

"Everyone, concentrate! Unlock your weapons. Let your heart guide you"

Jay looked at his nun-chucks. He closed his eyes, then he started to twirl his weapon. A bubble of lightning surrounded him and there was thunder. In a flash, he was in a blue jet fighter. "Whoa! Did I just do that?!"

Kai looked at his sword then held it straight and swung it then he ran his hand down the blade and it burned. He threw it up in the air, then caught it and struck the ground. He had a blade cycle right there!

Amanda took her bow then fired five arrows up. They circled back with waves of wind behind them. She jumped and the arrow struck the bow. She had a silver motorcycle in the shape of a dragon!

Zane twirled his shurkiens and made a motor cycle out of ice. He jumped on it and reed it and he had ice motorcycle.

Kim started to twirled her sword in circles and it glowed then she jumped and put her feet on the blade. There was a flash and she was standing on a snowboard sized hover board.

Cole started to twirl his scythe and threw it in the air. A mound of dirt rose up and he struck it with his scythe. He had an earth terrain vehicle.

Sarah started to punch and kick while the bracelets glowed. She then stuck the ground and vines covered her. There was a flash and she was sitting in an orange sports car.

She gripped the steering wheel and smiled. "Oh, Sarah likes this~"

The glass of the earth terrain vehicle popped open. "I'd hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced!"

Jays jet starts to lift up. He took off into the air. "WOOO-HOOOO!"

"Alright!" Sarah out her car in gear and took off. The others then chased after them.

Nya looked at Wu. "Does your flute turn into anything?"

Wu looked at it. "I wish"

* * *

Lloyd and Fangtom were in the chopper, when Jay stormed by.

"W-what the heck was that?!"

"Hehe. Oops, overshot that a little" he circles around and aimed for them. "Now let's see what this baby can do!" He hit the dash, then the jet started to buck around widely. He barely avoided the chopper.

Fangtom looked at his hand..."The ssstaff!"

Jay had it. "I got it? I got it! Woo hoo!" Suddenly there was a flash and his jet was gone. "Uh oh..." he screamed and he fell through the air.

The others were below him. "Jay! You have to concentrate!"

"I CAN'T!"

"He's freaking out to much!"

"Well, if you were falling from the sky, you would too!"

"I think we'll have to catch him! I got him!"

"No, I got him!"

"I can catch him!"

"He's mine!"

"Move over, I'll get him!"

Suddenly, they collided together and their vehicles turned back to weapons.

Jay kept falling through the air. Just before he was gonna hit, Ed and Edna's car caught him. Nya was driving. "Heh...thanks"

"Oh, I knew I like thisss girl!"

The fangpyre were waiting orders from their general.

"Everyone-"

"Attack!"

They started to progress, getting to the ninja.

The ninja couldn't get their weapons to turn back to vehicles.

"Why isn't it working?!"

"Your weapon on an extension of your mind! If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon"

"Get in everyone!" They all got on and took off for the bounty.

Lloyd and Fangtom saw them. "After them!"

* * *

They got on the bounty. Nya turned to Ed and Edna. "Come with me. Once we reverse the venom we can fix you" They went below.

"Man the stations!"

Kai and Amanda got to the window.

"Jay, their getting closer!"

"Hurry!"

Jay rubbed his hands. "I've been waiting for this!" He hit the button...and nothing happened.

Sarah crossed her arms. "Oh look at that, NOTHING IS HAPPENING!"

"They're getting closer!"

Nya had come back with Ed and Edna with the anti-venom.

They each took a cup. "Bottomsss up!" They drank it and their body glowed. They were back to normal!

Jay hit the controls. "I don't get it, I spent forever r on this! It's supposed to work!"

"Uh, son? How about I take a look?"

Jay gasped. "Dad, you're okay!"

"Ya darn tootin!" He knelt down and started to fix the control. "There...now try it son!" Jay hit the button. Suddenly there was a rumbling. The said sprung opened and engines activated.

The bounty started to lift off! Jay had turned it into a flying ship!

"No, no, NO!" Lloyd started coughing from the sand.

The ship wobbled. Nya stumbled and dropped the staff from the ship. It felt and hit a fangpyre in the head.

The bounty took off, taking the ninja away from the snakes. Fangtom had the helicopter go down by the staff and they picked it up.

"Thessse ninja-"

"Mussst be ssstopped!"

Lloyd groaned. "Tell me about it..."

* * *

It was smooth flying for the ninja. Jay walked to Ed and Edna on deck.

"We'll take ypu guys back to the junkyard as soon as the coast is clear. But..." he stopped when he saw then frown. "Stay awhile. It's nice having you here"

"Aw, take a note Edna! Of all our inventions..." Ed put an arm around Jay. "this one is our greatest!"

"Oh...I already know dear"

Ed and Edna hugged Jay Wu stood on deck and smiled.

* * *

Down below, Sarah was wrapping up Ashlynn's wrist. "Good news, it's not broken. Bad news, you want be able to do much for a while"

Ashlynn sighed. "Sorry everyone. I was just trying to help"

Cole ruffled her hair. "Don't fret kid, you're alright. You tried to help and that's what matters"

Kim smiled. "At least no one else was seriously hurt"

Ashlynn suddenly sat up straighter and looked at Amanda. "What about Amanda? She was bit!"

 **"What?!"** Questions started flying at Amanda.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"We don't have the staff anymore!"

"You're going to turn into a snake!"

"Guys, stop! Calm down, there's-"

"No bite" Kia was looking at her arm. The blood was still there, dried now. But there wasn't even a scar.

"What? B-But..."

"I can't explain it...but I was bit I felt the venom...I just...don't know what happened"

"Maybe she got lucky and the snake that bit her didn't have venom?"

"I don't know...but at least you aren't turning into a snake"

"Yeah..."

* * *

Amanda had snuck out of her room and was in the scroll room. She was looking through all the scrolls. "Venom...venom...ah!" She pulled a scroll out and spread it on the table. "Serpentine venom is highly dangerous to anyone...nasty...evil...c'mon, what about cures?" She read farther down. Her breath caught . "The only cure is the sacred flute or antivenom" she sighed and stood up.

The edge of the scroll rolled more she grabbed it before it hit the floor. She started to roll it up...when she saw something.

"Huh? The other only cure besides these is...a feather from The Phoenix?" It said the, like a title. Amanda read further down. "The Phoenix is immune to all snake venom and affects..."

she stood up. _"no...it...can't be..."_ She stare at the scroll. _"Could I not be the dragon? But..."_

 _"Could I be The Phoenix?"_

* * *

 **Oooooh? Do I have something planned for an OC? You won't know until later. I guess I kind of gave away something I had planned for later...oh well. There's still a WHOLE bunch you don't know.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Okay, so let's get on with this chapter, and don't forget to mention ideas for the short story...thing I'm doing.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

It was the Sea of Sand, power lines along the road. The falcon flew and landed on one of the power lines. It sat there...

 _"Wake up Zane. I know where you come from"_

Zane snapped awake from his sleeping and hit his head on the bed above him. He got up, rubbing his head and walked to the window. He saw the falcon fly by and smiled. He left the room and walked to the bridge. Sensei Wu, Nya and Amanda were there. Amanda was looking out the window on the right wall.

"The hunt starts early today"

"A watchful eye never sleeps"

"As long as Lloyd and the serpentine roam free, no one in Ninjago is safe"

Amanda had not said a word.

"Where are the others?"

"Training on the upper deck"

Zane turned to leave...

"Zane...master of ice, ninja of white"

He froze. That...was not Amanda's voice. It was...more mature. He turned and gasped.

This was...Amanda, but also not. The woman had silver eyes, a cape of silver feathers on her back.

She stared at him with a stern look. "This is your dream. Interpret it how you must...but do not miss the message set out for you" she then disapeared in a flash of silver.

Zane looked at Nya and Wu...but they were gone. Was this...a dream?

He went out on deck. No one was there, and a pile of junk was sitting in the middle. He heard a screech and saw the falcon on the mast. "You were in my dream my little friend. Last time I saw you, you let me to good fortune. What reason have you returned?"

It screeched and took off. Zane ran to the front and peered over. His sixth sense was picking something up...

"Lord Garmadon!" He turned and saw the dark lord. "But you were banished!"

"Only to return for the weapons of spinjitzu" He took out two swords. "Soon, I will have the power to recreate Ninjago, in my own image!" He swung at Zane, but Zane flipped over him, taking his shurkiens out.

"Give me your shurikens of ice!"

"You'll have to take them from me! Ninja-go!" Zane soun, summoning his spinjitzu. Lord Garmadon suddenly grabbed his neck and threw him. Zane crashed into the junk on the deck.

"So be it..." Garmadon cut a rope that held a crate above Zane. It fell...

Suddenly, something caught the crate. No...not something...someone!

"The green ninja...the legends true!"

Garmadon yelled and the green ninja ran at him. He punched him, and then he jumped into the swords. Garmadon flipped him to the mast then threw his swords. The green ninja ducked and then spun, summoning a green spinjitzu tornado. Zane was in awe.

Garmadon jumped over and they fought some more. The green ninja then flipped onto the deck and took out the nun-chucks of lightning. Garmadon ran over, but then he was struck and fell over the edge. Zane stared at the green ninja.

His eyes and fist were alive with fire, the falcon resting on one arm. "Who are you? Kai, is that you?"

Suddenly more falcons started to arrive. Zane looked around in slight panic. "What's the meaning of this? Who are you, green ninja?!"

Suddenly, a shadow started to appear from behind the green ninja...no, not a shadow. A large black dragon, with red eyes, started flying up behind the green ninja. It roared at Zane, then lunged-

* * *

Zane sat straight up, hitting his head on the bed above him. He fell back onto his pillow, his head throbbing a little from the hit.

"Oh, sleeping in? You're going to be late for training"

Zane sat up and yawned. "How come no one awakened me?"

"We didn't think you wanted us to. You looked like you were having _some_ dream"

"How do I know this isn't a dream to-" Cole hit his face with a pillow.

"Does that feel like a dream?"

Zane glared at him. "No...thank you for your help..." They laughed at him.

* * *

They all went on deck. The girls were already there.

"Morning"

"Morning girls"

Amanda stared out at the water, apparently lost in thought...again. Kai walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Fine"

Kim looked at Zane. "Zane, you seem a little off today. Is everything alright?"

"He had some sort of dream. What exactly did you dream about?"

"I saw the falcon again"

Amanda brought her head to him. "The falcon?"

"Whoa Zane. Everytime you see that falcon, something big happens. First, it led you and Kim to the secret tree house"

"And then the bounty"

Sarah smirked. "Sounds like Kim and Zane were brought good luck with the falcon" Kim shot a glare at her.

Wu came up on deck. "Alright. Stretches. First, the swooping crane" They all stood on one leg and had their arms up and to the sides.

"This time, it showed me the green ninja"

 **"The green ninja?!"**

Wu turned and saw Cole, Jay, and Kai with shocked faces. "That looks like the shocked monkey. Bad form! More focus!"

They took their forms again. "You can't drop a bomb like that Zane, spill the beans!"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"He was fighting Lord Garmadon"

"That's what the prophecy saod, that he would defeat the dark lord. But did you happen to see who it was?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you see?"

"I couldn't. He shared attributes each one of us possessed. But I saw something else...I saw the dragon"

Sarah and Kim did small gasps. "The dragon?"

"Did you see who it was?"

"I could not, because it was a physical dragon-"

"Large, black, with red eyes"

They looked at Amanda. "How did you know?"

"Because I dreamed about the dragon last night"

"Now, pinching crab" They all crouched.

"Well, tell us everything! And don't spare any details. There has to be a clue as to whose the green ninj- Ow Ow Ow ow!" Wu pulled Kai's hair. "Hey!"

"What was so important as to ignore my teachings?"

"Um...nothing!"

"We weren't talking"

"Fully focus"

"Everyone was paying attention"

"Since you all lack focus, you can all share I'm the punishment"

"What?!"

"Aw, come on!"

"Punishment?!"

"It's not our fault!"

"Yeah it was Zane's!"

"I was merely answering their questions!"

"No free time and no video games! The rest of the day can be used for training...and tomorrow for that matter"

Groans of protest were heard.

"All day?"

"For how long?"

"Until you can answer me this simple riddle: what is the best way to defeat an enemy?"

"Easy! A weapon!"

"Your fist!"

"Knowledge!"

"Spinjitzu!"

"Tornado of Creation?"

Wu sighed. "Pace yourselves. You have a long day of training" he walked up to the bridge. "Sharpen your mind as well as your spinjitzu"

They all sighed. Cole went to a box and picked up a staff. "Best way to defeat an enemy, it could be anything!"

A pillar popped up with axes. Jay started to flip over them. "C'mon guys, we can figure this out, we're smart!"

Sarah and Kim got in positions for hand to hand combat. You wouldn't possible have an idea, would you?" Kim shook her head.

Amanda positioned a target firing machine over the water so she could practice. "Sensei is being careful to give us riddles and puzzles that he had never told me. I don't know the answer either"

Kia punched a punching bag, then looked up at the door to the bridge. It closed. Kai walked over to Zane. "But first, let's hear about this dream"

Zane smiled. "Let me just say...the green ninja is awesome!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the fangpyre were marching through the snow to the hypnobrai tomb. Lloyd and Fangtom were in front, leading them.

Over the hill, the hypnobrai were marching towards the fangpyre, Skales in the lead.

"The hypnobrai. They will soon regret betraying Lloyd Garmadon!" He paused, then looked at Fangtom. "Uh, do your thing general. I let you out if your hole for a reason"

"ATTACK!"

Both armies of serpentine marched towards each other. They stopped a few feet in front of each other. Fangtom hopped off the wrecking ball and Skales slithered closer.

"SSSkalesss! My old chum!"

"I didn't think we'd be fighting you!" They slithered closer to Skales and shook his hand.

"Hm..." They looked at Skales. "Moved up in the world, have we?"

Skales smiled. "If it isssn't the fangpyre! Of all the cold blooded to creep up on usss, I'm glad that it isss a friend"

Lloyd was shocked. "W-wait, I thought you were , not friends!"

"We were at war-!"

"But ssseeing now that Ssskalesss isss leading them-"

"Well, there'sss no harm in being comradesss"

"Had you releasssed the conssstrictai, the venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai! Then we would have had a tusssle"

"A tussle? A tussle?! But I'm Lloyd Garmadon! Bringer of evil!"

They weren't listening. They were talking.

"What ssshould we do with him?"

"I could turn him-"

"Into one of usss"

"Nah, the little tyke is pretty ussselesss"

"What I'd you hypnotize him-"

"And make him think he'sss a pig!"

"That'd be pretty funny!" They laughed and Lloyd looked around. He decided it was time to go. He started to run, but was then surrounded by serpentine. He climbed onto the tail of one of the vehicles. It growled, then it flung him in the air. He landed in the snow. He laid there for a bit then got up, brushing off the snow. He turned and sighed. Back to square one...

* * *

"With his fist on fire. Then the dragon appeared and lunged at me" Zane had just finished telling them about his dream.

 **"Whoa..."**

"So I'm the green ninja!"

"Are you kidding?! The guy had incredible strength to lift the cargo and safe his life! It's me!"

"Uh, did you miss the part of the story where the guy pulled out nun-chucks? I have nun-chucks!"

"I believe you are all missing the point of this dream. The falcon landed on his arm and it was my dream, so naturally it's me!"

The girls sighed. They weren't any closer to finding out who the dragon was. But at least they weren't arguing about it.

"I think we can cross Cole off the list. I can lfit tens times more than him!"

"Cross me off the list? Anyone can hold nun-chucks-!"

Wu came up on deck. "Since you are not training, you must have found an answer to my riddle: what is the best way to defeat your enemy?"

"Um...the best way is to...train, Sensei?"

"Feeble and incorrect! Maybe more training will help you focus. Remember what happened when you lost focus to your vehicles. A razor sharp weapon is an extension of a razor sharp mind" he went below deck.

They all sighed. "How can we focus when we don't know who the green ninja is?"

"Or the dragon!"

"I don't want to spend all day training, let's work on this riddle, we can figure this out"

Amanda sighed and looked out to the water.

"Amanda?"

"Shes been distant all morning"

"She said she dreamt about the dragon"

"Amanda, do you know who the dragon is?"

Amanda kept looking, then walked away. "...no. I don't know who it is..."

* * *

Loyd was walking in the desert, reading the map. He was mumbling to himself. "If you had released the Constrictai...the venomari...or heaven forbid the Anacondrai! Then we would have a tussle! Lowsy snakes...I'll show then!"

He looked up and saw a giant claw. "I found it!" He ran to it. He dusted off the door. "The Anacondrai! The most feared serpentine of them all! If it's the Anacondrai they want, then that's what they'll get! Muwahaha!"

He opened the door. He turned on a flashlight and looked around. All he saw were bones. He really hoped that there was at least...one living snake here. He looked around.

Suddenly a snake slowly appeared in front of him. "Wah!" He fell back and dropped his light. The Anacondrai came around and picked up the flashlight.

"My sincerest apologies young man" he straightened up as his stomach rumbled. "Unfortunately, due to my appearance, I tend to have an unsettling effect on people. I belive you dropped this" he handed the light to Lloyd. "There you are"

"T-Thank you. What happened to the others?"

"Poor unfortunat souls. Locked away all those years, nothing to eat. Must have starved away until they were scales and bones" he stomach growled and Lloyd glanced at it. "And who are you my little appatiz- er, I'm mean...friend!"

"Lloyd Garmadon. Son of Lord Garmadon. And future dark ruler!"

"Oh, how deliciously evil! If I had feet, I'd be trembling in my boots!"

"And uh...who are you?"

"Humbly, Pyhtor P. Chumsworth! And since you freed me, I am internally in your dervice"

"Really?you're not gonna trick me?"

"Who would i? I hardly have any friends"

"Whoa, I hardly have any friends too!"

"You don't say!"

"Hey, how would you like to be my loyal henchman? I've been betrayed by the hypnobrai and fangpyre, and I'm hoping to get some revenge on some ninja too!" Pyhtor looked Lloyd over hungrily as he talked. He then saw the map and smiled.

"I love revenge! You know Floyd-"

"Lloyd"

"Whatever. I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

* * *

the ninja were training on the deck.

"Anyone got an answer to Sensei's riddle?"

"It can't be that hard!"

"Pull!" A target fired and Amanda shot an arrow at it. It hit the target, brining a wind with it, scattering the target. "This is new to me. I've never heard of this riddle, so we're in the dark here"

Kai was punching the pinching bag. "Zane, you're smart. What is it?"

"I do not know. But I sense Sensei will keep us here until we find an answer"

"That bothers me. Because while we're working the enemy, is playing!" Cole hit the deck with the staff.

* * *

Cole was right. That's all Lloyd and Pyhtor were doing: playing. They tried making it evil doing so, but their laughing drones out the sound of it. They knocked over trashcans, ignored the 'do not walk on the grass' sign, stole an ice cream cart, sunk some kids toy boats with rocks, and stole candy from babies. They laughed as they went back to the tomb.

* * *

They were laying down, candy surrounding them.

"Pythor, you're the best henchman an evil mastermind could ask for"

"You're the best mastermind a henchman would ask for!" Pythor then lifted his head and looked at Lloyd. "Why is it that you have no friends?"

"Well, I could have had friends at my boarding school for bad boys, but I decided to run away and never let then see me again! Muwahaha!"

"Why would you run away from making friends? Everyone needs friends, even tyrants!"

"Well, maybe I didn't run away. Maybe I uh...I got kicked out..."

Pythor's head hit up in shock."from the boarding school for bad boys?! I don't belive it! I hear they are the breading ground for the truly disposable. And if you ask me, you are a handful"

"Why, thank you Pythor! But they said I didn't have what it takes to become one of tomorrow's greatest masterminds!"

"Well ,you'll show them!"

"That's right! I will show them!"

"Then why don't we?!"

"Uh...why don't we what?"

Pythor picked him up. "We'll get revenge on the very school that rejected you! then when the ninja come to save them, we'll have a trap set out for them!"

"A double revenge?"

"A double revenge. Get some sleep, hijacking an ice cream truck can take it out of anyone. And if you're going to take over the world, well, you'll need your sleep. Oh, and by the way..."

"What?"

"I'll...be your friend"

Lloyd yawned and hugged Pythor. "Oh Pythor...you're the best..." Lloyd laid down and went to sleep. Pythor saw the map and chuckled. He reached for it...

Lloyd rolled over. Pyhtor growled.

* * *

Wu and Ashlynn were in his room. Ashlynn was painting with Wu. The door opened and the ninja came in. "Oh? You must have solved the riddle"

"We have Sensei. Its...on three guys. One..."

"Two..."

 **"Teamwork!"**

"Is this what you all think?"

They all nodded and agreed.

"Sadly...you are all incorrect" They all groaned. "Hm...I would have thought you would have guessed it well enough. Right Ashlynn?"

She looked up from the landscape painting, trying to copy Wu's example. "Well, if I solved it, I figured you guys could"

 **"You figured it out?!"**

"yes she did. And she is not to tell any of you"

"But that's not fair!"

"Enough. Go continue your training"

They all left and got on deck.

"Well, that's a bust"

"Ashlynn knew it, but she can't tell us!"

Suddenly the alarm rang.

"What's that?!"

"Who cares! It's something besides training!"

They all ran up to the bridge. "Break it down for me sis!"

"Lloyd and his serpentine have taken over Darkley's school for bad boys!"

"That place is a cesspool for the crooked and misbehaved!"

"It doesn't mean they don't need our help"

"Yeah, those are all kids there!"

"Step on it! Full speed!"

Zane hit the button and they took off.

* * *

At the school, Lloyd and Pythor had tied up the kids and Kruncha and Knuckles, who were substitute teachers that day. They were skateboarding down the hall.

"How are the boobytraps?"

"Every floor, window and hole is spring loaded!"

"Good! Im always tired of those ninja sneaking around. They're always messing up my evil plans"

the bounty was over the school and the ninja were looking down.

"Looks quiet..."

"Too quiet"

"Should we infiltrate using stealth?"

"Done that"

"What if we turned our weapons in vehicles?"

Sarah and Come were working on them. "Still working out the kinks. Any other ideas"

Sarah sighed. "If only we still had our dragons..."

Jay looked to the side and smiled under his hood. "I've got an idea but you guys have to trust me"

"I don't like the sound of that..."

* * *

Lloyd and Pythor were on the roof with a net canon. "Oh relax, we've set up the perfect trap!" Lloyd was pacing. "We're in broad daylight, so there isn't any shadows! I mean, even if they could get in-"

Suddenly Lloyd saw something move. "What was that?!" Lloyd pointed in a direction and Pythor fired a net. They caught...a lizard.

"Oh uh...g-good reflexes. I was just testing you. If I know those ninja, they're cleverly sneaking their way in this very moment!"

* * *

"Jay! I don't know about this!"

"This seems like a bad idea!" Sarah clutched onto Cole tighter and he tightened his grip around her waist. Kim gripped tightly onto Zane and closed her eyes.

They were on the anchor. The guys had a grip on the chain and Amanda, Kim and Sarah were gripping onto Kai, Zane, and Cole.

"Just trust me on this!"

Amanda shifted to get closer and looked down. "Is it too late to reconsider?"

Jay threw a fist in the air. Nya and Ashlynn looked at each other, then Nya hit a button. The anchor dropped and they all screamed. They crashed into the roof, then the top floor, then the floor beneath. They stopped and sighed...then crashed through that until they were on the first floor.

"Ow..."

"That hurt..."

"Let's agree to never do that again!" They all got up and saw the kids and skeletons. Cole walked over and raised his scythe. The kids screamed and his swung it. He cut the rope.

"Stay out if school kids!" They ran off. Sarah walked by him and crossed her arms, leaning her hip a bit. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Kruncha and Knuckles. If we cut you down, we better not see you here again. Or else" Cole cut them down and they ran off.

Kai looked up. "He's on the top floor! Let's get him!"

 **"Ninja-go!"**

zane, Kai, Amanda and Kim all spun up the stairs. Cole and Sarah started climbing the chain. Sarah got beside him and smiled. "Last one up buys dinner"

"You're on" they climbed faster. Jay hopped into an elevator and hit a button.

Pythor was in the science room, a bucket over the door. Kai and Zane kicked open the door and the bucket dropped some slime on them.

"Ug!"

"I...can't move!" Pyhtir laughed and went out another door. Kim and Amanda stopped him, but when they ran closer, they fell through a hole covered by a rub. Amanda grabbed the edge and Kim grabbed her foot.

Lloyd laughed. "Muwahaha!" Cole and Sarah climbed faster. They got to Pythor. He had a rope and it was between them. Sarah put her fist up and Cole took out his scythe. "Prepare to eat dust!"

Suddenly Pythor pulled the rope and dust billowed up. They coughed.

"I can't see!" The elevator dinged and Jay ran out.

"He's got a Serpentine with him!"

Sarah coughed. "Watch out for boobytraps!"

Jay turned and made a noise. "That's one big snake!" He chased Pythor up the stairs.

Lloyd ran in circles. "They're coming! They're coming!"

Pythor came up and shut the door. He threw a wooden beam on it to closed. They stepped back

Jay busted the door open and stood on the roof. "Shocked to see me?"

"D-do something!" Pythor smiled and took the map.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? I thought you were my friend!"

"All you wanted was to make this serpentine your slave. Sorry my dear boy, I have other plans" he disapeared!

Jay glared at Lloyd and stalked closer. Lloyd ran to the opposite corner and looked down. Whoa...he backed away. the bounty flew up beside the roof and the rest of the ninja got to the roof.

Wu, Ashlynn and Nya stepped off . "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! You come over here right now!"

"I got him!" Jay picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey, let me go!"

"What should we do with him? Wash his mouth out with soap? For a year?"

"Ground him indefinitely?"

"Have him sit in a corner for a century?"

"Vegetables for an eternity?"

"I know exactly what to do..."

* * *

"And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake" Wu closed the book. "The end" he set the book down. He had read Lloyd a bed time story!

"Wow...if my dad had read me that book, I would have never made that mistake...I'm sorry uncle"

"Do not apologize lloyd. I'm sure if your father was here, It would be the first book he'd read"

The ninja were all standing in shock at the door. What was this?!

"Good night Lloyd"

"Good night uncle..."

Wu left the room and went on deck. The ninja followed him.

"I don't understand sensei"

"Why isn't the little brat getting punished?!"

"He's released at least three tribes of serpentine now!"

"We had to train all day and he gets read a bedtime story? It's not fair!"

"Hm...that reminds me. I nearly forgot. Why are you not still training? Have you solved the answer to the riddle?"

They sighed. "No sensei..."

"We still don't know the best way to defeat your enemy..." They started to walk off.

"It is...to make them, your friend"

 **"Oh!"**

* * *

Amanda walked up the steps to the old monastery. But there was nothing. Just a slab or rock at the top...

and the dragon.

The dream was repeating again. She met the dragon and it did not move. Only sat there and looked at the sky. Amanda kept staring. She was finding answers tonight.

"Alright, tell me who you are? Zane had his Dre of the green ninja, just like the dream the other night with you! Who are you?!"

The dragon did nothing. It kept staring at the sky. Amanda took a step. "Please...I have to know!"

The dragon turned to her. It did not open its mouth, but it's voice filled the sky. "The ninja of white does not know the identity of the green ninja...why should you know?"

"Because I want the fighting to stop. If this keeps going, then they'll end up fighting each other! Please...I want to know..."

The dragon stared at her, then something happened. It's scales flew in a storm, covering the dragon. When it does, a woman was standing there. She stood up...and Amanda gasped.

"You have seen...but because you have...I must ask this be a secret. My identity must only be revealed when the time had come. Do you udnerstand?"

Amanda had tears in her eyes. But she nodded. "Yes...I understand..." she lifted her head and looked at the grey eyes of the woman.

"Ashlynn..."

* * *

 **oooooh, more interesting character stuff!**

 **Okay guys, this will be a last update for about 3 weeks. I'm going on a road trip to see my grandmother and great-grandmother and I'll be gone. I'll try and work on what I can, but it'll be difficult since we are leaving this week and I'll be gone for a while. But I'll update as soon as I can when I get back.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and remember to leave ideas for the short story! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's a good to be back! I love my family, but I am just so glad to be back home! And I'm happy to be doing this again!**

 **Still taking ideas for the short stories, got another I'll be doing soon, not sure when exactly, I think after this chapter**

 **Anyway, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

The bounty was flying in the air. The ninja were just doing what they do on their free days.

* * *

Kai was in the game room and picked up a controller and turned on the game.

"Hey Kai" He turned and saw Lloyd. "I saw Cole beat your high score. You should have seen it, it was spectacular"

Kai scoffed. "You must be talking about Sitar Legend. This is Fist to Face 2. NO ONE beats me at this!"

"Eh, could be wrong. Later!" Lloyd walked off and Kai opened the game- wait...

the last five files are Cole's! He did beat his high score! Kai grit his teeth. "Cole!"

* * *

Cole was in the kitchen, stirring a light pink soup. He took a whiff. "Mm-mm. Violet berry soup. My colunary achievement" he dipped the spoon in and brought it out. "If the recipe is not followed exactly..." he took a sip...and gagged. What the-?!

"Hey Cole" Lloyd was in the doorway. "I saw Jay spice up your cooking. I told him not to, but he said it could need it. Bye Cole!" He left. Cole coughed and growled. "Jay!"

* * *

Jay was on deck in some sparring armor and a robot. His own invention! He put the helmet on and hit a button. It turned on. "Let's ease our way into this. How about level two?" He hit a button.

Suddenly the robot shuddered and sparkes. The little screen showed a nine. "Hey Jay" Lloyd was on the stairs. "I saw Zane fix the sparring bot. Isn't that you thing? Later bro!" He walked off.

Suddenly the robot came closer. "What?!" Jay hit buttons but nothing worked. The robot got closer. "Zane!"

* * *

later, Zane was on deck with a laundry basket, in his pajamas. Lloyd walked up to him, whistling. "Hello Lloyd what brings you up here this find morning?"

"Kai wanted me to pick up his ninja suit, he said he threw it in with your whites" he opened the basket and rummaged through. He picked it up. "Here it is. Thanks!" He walked off.

Zane lifted an eyebrow when he looked at the basket. What...? He pulled out a ninja suit...his ninja suit! Only...it wasn't white, it was pink! He scowled.

* * *

The ninja were in their room, arguing.

"You couldn't be happy with the top score, you had to rub it in my face!"

"Do you know how long it took me to make that? Three days! Three. Days!"

"It's an unsaid law, okay? You don't touch a man's robot!"

"How am I supposed to strike fear in this?! It's pink!"

They yelled and argued. Wu shook his head and opened the door to the bathroom. Lloyd stood there cackling, with laundry detergent, a hammer, and spices.

They gasped. **"You did this?!"**

Cole walked up to him. "Boys, I get first dibs on-!"

"No dibs!" Wu shouted. "I put him up to this for today's lesson! I wanted to show you the power of rumors and that jumping to conclusions can only make things worse. Did you ever stop to listen if the accusations were true?"

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude sensei. But let me jump to this conclusion. Today's lesson is lame"

"Yeah! Why can't you teach us to paralyze and enemy with one finger? Or how tell how a man is lying by the twitch of his nose?"

"Because not all lessons are about fighting! And I uh...misplaced my lesson book..."

Kai looked at Lloyd and saw a book from under his cape. He walked over. "You mean..." he took it. "This lesson book?"

Lloyd scowled. "It was the perfect plan! Until you had to mess everything-!" Cole closed the door and dusted off his hands.

"I guess from what I saw, I don't need to make an accusation" They turned and Amanda was in the door, holding a bottle, with...

"Where are your gloves?"

" _Somebody_ thought it'd be funny to put..." she held up the bottle. " Cloth glue on ALL of my gloves"

Lloyd opened the door. "Okay, this time ,I didn't do it"

"From the looks of everything, it's obvious that-"

"WHO DID IT?! I WILL KILL THEM!" Sarah's enraged voice filled the bounty. There were stomps and then she was in the door way. They gasped.

Hot pink. That was the color of her hair. Her face was red with anger and she was seething with rage. "Whoever. Did this. Will. Die! I Take a shower and someone put HAIR DYE in my shampoo!" She swung her had to Jay. "If you didn't learn your lesson from the honey-"

"It wasn't me! Lloyd's been doing the pranking!"

"Hey, Wu only asked to mess with you guys! He said to leave the girls alone!"

Sarah balled her hands into fists."when I find out. I will show them, no. Mercy"

the intercom turned on. It was Nya. "If you all are done fooling around. I could use your help. We still have a snake problem. Over and out"

Kai scowled. "It's one thing to have the son of your nemesis here, but my sister? C'mon, I thought this was a ninja headquarters!"

"You...do know I can hear you? Over and out" Kai blushed.

* * *

they got up to the bridge...and saw something interesting.

"Oh no..." Kim was there, her arms crossed and a very upset look. Her skin was a grey color.

Sarah snickered. "What happened to you?"

"Someone thought it'd be funny to put ink in my lotion..." she turned. "I thought we weren't doing pranks anymore!" She looked up at Sarah's hair. "Nice hair"

Sarah scowled, but Cole blocked her with his arm. "Wu had Lloyd make accusations for each of us"

"Ahem" Nya and Ashlynn were by the computer.

"Pythor has the map of dens from Lloyd and is looking for the last serpentine tombs"

Lloyd groaned. "Don't remind me..."

"Pythor is our most dangerous enemy. With his knowledge and intellect, there's no telling what he'll do next!"

"But without the map, we might as well throw darts at a map"

"Good idea. Why don't we?" Nya threw two suction darts at the screen. Kai ducked to avoid being hit. They landed at two locations. "These are the two locations of the hypnobrai and fangpyre tombs" she walked past Kai.

"Show off..."

she threw a purple one. "And this is Pythor's tomb. After many hours of looking at this and studying, Ashlynn and I found something" Ashlynn handed Nya a flashlight. She turned it on and shined it on the screen. "If you notice, all three are in line with the Ninjago symbol for serpent"

Jay walked up to the screen. "So the last two tombs must be here and here!" He sighed. "You are so smart..."

Nya smiled. "Was there any doubt?" Ashlynn rolled her eyes.

"There isn't anytime to waist! Kai, Jay and Amanda. You take the Venomari tomb. Cole, Zane, Sarah and Kim. You take the Constrictai tomb. And take this..." he handed the flute to Cole. "You might need this if you run into Pyhtor. Good luck Ninja!"

Ashlynn put a hand on Amanda's arm. "Will you be okay?"

Amanda nodded. "I'll be fine..." _"Hopefully..."_

Nya looked at Wu. "What am I gonna do?"

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah! What are _we_ gonna do?" Nya shook her head.

"Nya, I need you and Ashlynn to stay here, and make sure Lloyd doesn't get into any trouble"

Nya sighed. "Yes Sensei..."

"Alright everyone let's go!" They all ran out the door.

Wu looked at the map. "What are you hiding Pythor...what are you up to?"

* * *

Cole, Zane, Sarah and Kim got to the Constrictai tomb. They put their vehicles away. Zane unfortunately had to wear his pink ninja suit. He sighed and Kim put a hand on his shoulder.

"Our vehicles won't treverse the steps. We go the rest of the way on foot"

"But this is the mountain of a million steps. Aren't we pressed for time?"

There was a flash and Kim jumped on her hover board. "You guys can climb. But Zane is right. We're pressed for time"

"But your board isn't big enough for all of us"

"Then I'll go with her" Sarah jump on behind her. "See you at the top!" They took off.

Cole and Zane took another way. Zane was on Cole's back and Cole was climbing.

"Am I holding on to tight?"

"Light as a feather pinky! Hold on we're almost there!" They go to the corner of the mouth. Sarah and Kim were looking over the edge. "You guys need to see this!"

They walked over. Ce was panting. Sarah smirked. "You okay?"

"Just...a little extra...exercise"

"Looks like Pyhtor was already here. We should investigate"

"You two go on ahead, I'll stay with Cole and make sure he doesn't pass out"

"Hey!"

Zane and Kim slid down the rope. Zane lit a torch and Kim took out her sword and it glowed. They walked around the tomb.

Cole and Sarah came down. "Huh. Didn't mama snake tell them not to draw on the walls?"

"These markings tell of one tribe uniting them all"

"Well they have been at war with each other for centuries!"

Sarah walked over and crossed her arms. "That doesn't sound good..."

Zane looked closer. "It says that when they unite, then can find the four silver fang blades which will release the Great Devourer. A creature that will turn day into night"

"You get all that from those little pictures?"

Kim and Sarah walked over. "That doesn't sound good"

"This gives me deep concern. If Pyhtor is not here and unites the tribes before the others find him-"

"Relax Zane. They're a bunch of snakes that belive in fairy tales. If anything, we've got all the-" Suddebly he stopped. "Did you feel that?"

"What?"

"I felt it too..."

"There's something in the ground...don't move" They all stood still.

Suddenly something burst out of the ground. A Constrictai General! Rocks flew and Sarah and Kim were pinned to the wall. The snake wrapped it's tail around Zane's body and neck.

He smiled. "I've been waitin' for you! Pythor sssendsss hisss regardsss"

Zane struggled. "Did you stay behind to tell us that? Pathetic!"

"Look whose calling who patgetoc, Pinky!"

Cole swung his scythe. "Only I call him pinky!" He hit the ground with the blade. The ground shook and the General let go of Zane. He dug into the ground. "Get to the rope, I'll help the girls!"

Zane ran to the rope and Cole ran to the girls, but then he was pulled under the ground.

"Cole!"

He was then thrown from the ground into the air and fell. The ground rumbled as the Constrictai came back to him.

"Cole, lookout!" Sarah pushed against the rocks.

Kim struggled just as much. "Can't you...grow something?!"

Sarah slammed her hand against the wall and focused, but nothing happened. "I-I can't! It's not working!"

Cole stood up and pulled out the flute. He started playing. The snake erupted from the ground and yelled in pain, covering his ears. He swung his tail around and it wrapped about Cole and his neck.

"Gak! Z-Zane...Zane!" The flute slipped from his hand.

"Ninja-go!" Zane spun towards the flute, which had rolled across the ground. Zane played one note, then the Constrictai grabbed his throat.

"Zane!"

"Let them go, you scaley devil!" Sarah and Kim struggled, but the rocks wouldn't move.

Zane took a break and played. His vision went fuzzy. He took another deep breath and continued. The general covered his ears and yelled. Cole grabbed his scythe. "Wrap your head around this!" Cole hit him with it and knocked him out.

Zane panted. "Good one..." They ran over to the girls and got them out.

"Thanks"

Kim looked at the general. "If he was waiting for us..."

"The others could have fallen into a trap!"

"C'mon!" They climbed up the rope.

* * *

meanwhile, Kai, Jay and Amanda were going through the toxic bogs. They stopped at the edge of the water and put their vehicles away.

Jay sniffed then covered his nose. "Ew!" Amanda did the same.

"Hey, it's not me. We're in the toxic bogs!" Kai grabbed a stick. "This stuff will eat through you worse than Cole's chili!" He put it in the water and it hissed. When he pulled it out and had burnt down.

Amanda looked up. "Looks like we're taking things up high" They climbed up the tree and started to jump along the branches. They landed in front of the Venomari tomb. Jay opened the door and a cloud of green gas billowed out.

"Pee-u!" It echoed through the cave and Jay laughed.

Kai sighed. "Let's make this quick before Pythor gets here" Jay went inside the tomb a little and look. Amanda looked around, very scared and worried. She had a tight grip on her bow. Kai turned to her. He remembered the attack at Jumanikai village. "Hey...you okay?"

She nodded. "S-Sorry, it's just...snakes are not my most favorite thing..." she sighed. "Kai, there's something I should-" suddenly they heard a splash. They went around the edge of the tomb.

"Keep close..." They walked around, not seeing anything.

Jay popped his head out. "This place looks empty. We must have just missed them! Check this out though!" He turned to the cave. "They say you're the green ninja, but i say I am!" The 'I am' echoed. "I AM!" It echoed louder. Jay laughed again.

Kai and Amanda looked around...

 _"Ribbit"_

They drew their weapons at...a frog. They sighed as it jumped on a rock.

"You shouldn't scars us like that" Kai laughed. "If we weren't such well trained nin-" suddenly the rock moved...it wasn't a rock.

It was a venomari! It sprayed venom at their faces.

"Ug!"

"Ah!"

Kai opened his eyes and they were fogged green. His vision started to change. "J-Jay? Jay! Amanda!"

Amanda rubbed her eyes. When she opened them they were blurry with tears...but they weren't green. her vision was fogged though.

More venomari and Constrictai appeared. Kai had his sword...then his vision changed. They turned into elves and gingerbread people. "This is not good. Jay!"

Jay turned and went around the corner. Kai had fallen onto his but and was hugging Amanda's leg, who wasn't firing because she couldn't see. "There's so many! Elves and gingerbread people everywhere!"

"Kai, let go!"

Jay swung his nun-chucks. "Ooookay, I'm not sure what you're seeing, but this is not the time to loose yourself. I need you Kai"

"But I never fought little people before! We're toast!"

"Jay, I can't see, my vision is blurry!"

"At least you're not seeing anything weird to" the snakes were getting closer.

Suddenly, the others arrived. They landed in front of the tomb and held their weapons.

"Anyone order a little kick butt!" The butt echoed and Jay laughed.

Suddenly Pythor appeared from the tomb. "Boo!" They yelled. The snakes were closing in.

Zane pulled out the flute to play, then Pythor grabbed it with his tail. "Oh let's not let music ruin things, hm?" They were being backed up the the water. They jumped onto a log and it started to float away. It hissed as the water ate at it.

"Oh I've got a sinking feeling that this will be the last time I see you all" the snakes laughed and hissed.

Sarah nudged Amanda slightly. "Sharpshooter, do some shooting!"

"I cant! The venom did something to my eyes, I can't see!"

The log floated away and was getting smaller.

"Okay. I used to hate dragons. Now, I officially hate snakes!"

"What do we do?!"

Kai gasped. "Look...a magic floating rope! We can climb to safety!" Kai took a step towards it, but Jay grabbed him.

"Boy that venomari venom is some powerful stuff!"

The snakes were still laughing and the log was getting smaller.

"Well, whatever it's worth, it was an honor to fight beside you all"

"Yeah me too"

"Ditto"

"Same here..."

Suddenly, a rope appeared in front of them, tied to a branch.

"What?!"

"The magic rope..."

"Everyone, on!" They jumped on the rope and something came down.

A samurai mech! It landed and lifted an arm. It fired a net at some Constrictai but they dug away. The venomari dove into the water. Pythor turned to it. "Oh dear..."

The chest opened and the samurai was there. "Pythor target confirmed" their voice was scratchy and metallic almost. "Time to bag and tag" Pythor started to Slither away. The Samurai fired a dart at Pythor. He yelled, then ran.

The ninja got onto solid ground and walk towards the samurai.

"Who are you?"

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Santa?"

Amanda squint. She still couldn't see very well, but it was obvious someone had helped them.

Zane walked over and bowed. "Thank you mysterious stranger. I owe you my life for-" Suddenly they sprayed a blue gas at Zane and he fell over asleep.

"Zane!"

"Hey, what do you think you're-?!" They sprayed the blue gas at all of them and they fell over asleep.

The Samurai hit a button and a cable flew out and grabbed them they took off in their suit.

The ninja were sound asleep. A light shone on them as the bounty started to land.

* * *

The bounty was flying though the air. The ninja were all in the dining room eating.

Sarah and Kim had managed to get the dyes of them. Sarah's hair still had streaks of pink in it, but Kim wasn't as grey anymore. Amanda's eyes were cleared and she could see better.

They were telling the story of their mission.

"And then, just before we sunk, this huge metal robot came and-"

"Samurai. It, was samurai"

Lloyd looked at Zane with a confused look. "Samu-what?"

"Samurai. Highest level of warrior class. They would serve with nobility and honor on the battle field"

"He was a hundred feet tall, woth weapons coming out of every part of him!" Kai was still affected by the venom. He slightly gasped and leaned towards Cole. "Look at Sensei's beard..." he whispered. "It's moving like snakes!"

Nya sighed. "When is this venomari spit supposed to wear off? It's starting to get annoying..." Kai had taken a piece of his and hit his cheeK with it. The others look at him.

Cole held up a hand. "The Samurai isn't important right now. Pyhtor has released all the serpentine and they're out there now"

Sarah laced in fingers in front of her. "Not to mention what we saw on the walls of the Constrictai tomb..."

"What did you see?"

"The legend said about some snake called the great Devourer that'll consume the land and-"

Nya looked at Cole. "Great...Devourer?"

"Whatever it is, it sounds like a can of worms I don't wanna see open..."

Lloyd groaned. "This is all my fault...if I hadn't opened the first hatch, none of this would have happened..."

Amanda shook her head. "It wouldn't have all started if we didn't leave you like we did..."

Wu cleared his throat. "We can not change the past, but we can affect the future. At least we still have the sacred flute in our possession-"

Jay scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that..."

Zane rubbed his head. "Pythor sort of...stole it..."

Wu gasped. "The last sacred flute? Gone?" He sighed. "You seven are ninjago's last hope..."

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Nya stood up. "Cold vision must have caught something. The serpentine must be near!"

"Oh no...Ninjago City!"

They all raced to the bridge. A hologram of the city was up, with different colored lines through it.

"How many snakes?"

"By the looks of it...all of them"

"Pythor must be trying to unite the tribes"

"Hurry! He must not succeed!"

They all raced down to a room. **"Ninja-go!"** Hey spun, adorning their ninja gear.

Zane looked down at his ninja suit and sighed. It was still pink..."I must really get this taken care off..."

Kai was still spinning. The venom hadn't worn off yet. He fell on the ground dizzy. Jay stood over him.

"Don't worry" he winked. "It'll wear off soon. In the meantime, you're coming with me!"

* * *

They were all on deck. Sarah clenched her fists and bounced a bit. "Alright everyone, we've got some serpentine to fight!"

Kim did a sly smile under her hood. "Last one down has to clean the ship!" She jumped and everyone followed.

Kai yelled in panic until Jay pulled his nun-chucks put and spun them. He summoned his jet and the took off towards the ground.

Cole laughed and looked back at Zane. "I love the smell of land hurtling towards you in the middle of the night!" Zane nodded.

Kim had summoned her board and was doing a straight fly down behind Jay.

Amanda and Sarah got close to the buildings and summoned their vehicles. They rode down the side of the building. Cole and Zane did the same.

They were all there, in an alleyway. They stepped out and looked around. "Ninjago City"

"Amazing"

"It's so pretty!"

"I've heard stories about this place"

"Biggest city in all of ninjago. Always wanted to live here"

"I always wanted to be on a billboard here"

"You too?"

"Who didn't?"

Amanda looked around. She had been to the city. When she was little after her parents...she had lived in an ally way like this a few blocks away from here, if she remembered right.

Zane looked around. "But...where are the serpentine? We should be standing in a massive gathering"

Kim looked down at the ground...at a manhole cover. "I have an idea"

Cole groaned. "I hate snakes..."

* * *

The serpentine were underground in what looked like an abandoned train station.

Pyhtor was behind an old train. Skales slithered up behind him. "You'll have to ussse more than wordsss to unite the tribesss"

Pyhtor smiled and looked at him. "All I have to do is show then the way"

Acideous, the venomari general, was on a small platform behind the trains. "They're ready for you Pyhtor"

"Ah...show time" He slithered up onto the train and the snakes looked at him. "Friends...enemies...and enemies who pretend to be friends" he got the serpentineto laugh. "I welcome you..."

The ninja were on a platform above the snakes, out of sight.

"That's a lot of snakes"

"No kidding"

Amanda looked at them all and swallowed a lump in her throat. No matter where she looked, all she could see was...

her vision went fuzzy and she leaned against a pillar and took a deep breath.

Sarah and Kim Looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just...a little d-d-dizzy..." she slowly sunk down. They knelt by her. Too many snakes...

"I think Amanda will sit this one out...there's too many for her to handle"

"That's okay. I've got a plan. Follow my lead" The boys took off and Kim and Sarah stayed with Amanda.

She took a deep breatb.

"Head in between your legs. We don't you fainting on us"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just..."

Sarah and Kim looked at each other. "Do you want to talk about-"

"N-No" Amanda tried not to yell. "I cant...Everytime I try to, I end up having a terrible panic attack...I can't have one here...not now..."

* * *

"...and what is with the Constrictai and their vice-like grip? Let it go already!" All the snakes laughed.

He chuckled. "But in all seriousness, the reason I brought you all here is that the good people of ninjago had us imprisoned in those incideous tombs, and I want to return the favor!"

The snakes cheered. A rope fell and Kai slowly slid down. "That sounds like a great plan, but you know the hypnobrai will screw it up!"

"WHO SSSAID THAT?!" The hypnobrai started to yell.

Jay came up behind the fangpyre and put on a fake accent. "Those buckteeth can bite my rear-end!" The venomari looked around.

"I bet they're drinking their own venom!"

"All that digging must have given them dirt for brains!" They started to fight.

Pyhtor growled and turned to Skales. "What's going on?! Why am I losing them?!"

Skales shrugged them looked up. He saw Cole running up the girls, who were still on the landing. "Ninja! Don't worry...I'll take care of thisss"

* * *

Cole and the girls were on the landing. "Nice job"

"Thanks, it was-Gah!" Suddenly Cole was taken.

"Cole?!"

Suddenly, the girls were taken down with shrieks.

Kai was with Zane and Jay, then he was taken under ground.

Zane and Jay saw the dirt moving and they backed up...then ran.

Constrictai surrounded Jay and Zane looked back.

"RUN!"

Zane took a step to help, but there were too many! He ran.

When he turned the corner, the gate was locked. He looked around and hid by a wall. He could hear the snakes coming closer and shut his eyes tight.

They were right in front if him...and then they ran. Zane breathed a sigh of relief and stepped away. The wall was pink. He sighed.

* * *

meanwhile, the serpentine were still fighting. Skales slithered up to Pythor. "Did you take care of them?!"

"All but one" another serpentine opened a door and the ninja, minus Zane, we're tied up.

Pythor sneered. "Search every nook and cranny. If he's a ninja, you'll never find him in plain sight!"

Suddenly, a Constrictai pointed up. "Look, a pink ninja!" Zane swung on a rope, and then swung towards Pyhtor and Skales.

 **"GO PINK NINJA, GO!"** The ninja shouted.

He knocked Skales and Pyhtor down. He ran to the closet and sliced the rope. "Now, let's get out of here!"

They swung on the ropes and onto a platform and down a hall. The serpentinefollowed, yelling.

"Let us...blow the popsicle stand!"

"Popsicle stand" Jay laughed. "I like it!"

Zane took out his nun-chucks and threw then down the hall. It froze the hallway. He caught them ad flipped turning them into his motorcycle. Amanda took her bow out and turned it into her motorcycle. The boys jumped onto Zanes and the Girls jumped on Amanda's. They took off down the hallway.

The serpentine tried to follow but they kept sliding and falling. Pythor and Skales were following, but Pyhtor slid and fell.

Skales looked at him. "You have to do better than that..." he took Pythor's wrist. "To unite the tribesss"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

* * *

The ninja were back home, technically finishing up dinner from before.

"You know, whether it was in a lesson book or not, we used the disruptive powers of rumors to our advantage"

"And now the Serpentine are even farther away from getting their act together"

Jay swallowed his food. "You know, I don't think we would have gotten out if it wasn't for Zane"

"Don't thank me. Thank Lloyd. If it wasn't for his..." he did air quotes. "'Laundry Skills', we all would have been found"

They all laughed. The door opened and Lloyd and Ashlynn walked in with Zanes clothes, Amanda behind them.

"Well, it took 20 loads..."

"But your suits aren't pink anymore. And to show that I'm sorry Cole..." Lloyd looked at him. "I got you a can of nuts!"

Cole laughed. "Yeah, don't think I don't see what this is. I'm gonna open it and a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out, right? No thank you" he walked over the a cabinet and opened it...

"Wah!" Snakes jumped out at him. The others laughed at him.

* * *

Lloyd was putting the snakes in his closet in a box. He had a lot of them...he needed to do something else with them...

 _Knock knock_

"huh? Coming" he closed his closet and went to the door and opened it.

"Ashlynn? What are you doing here?"

She stood outside his door, holding a box. Inside was a pink hair dye bottle, non-permanent. A bottle of clear ink, washable. And the bottle of cloth glue Amanda had this morning.

Lloyd looked astonished at her. "You did them?"

She shrugged. "Sensei said you would need help...I'd figured you could do something with this"

He took the box from her. "...yeah, I can find something to do...thanks"

She smiled. "No problem" she started walking off Ashlynn.

Lloyd smiled. "Hey Ashlynn" She stopped and looked at him. "You're almost as evil as I am"

she giggled. "As someone who isn't very evil, I'll take that as a compliment. Good night Lloyd"

"Night Ashlynn" They both went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

 **And done! Okay, god guys I'm SO sorry this took so long, my dad got me into Final Fantasy XIV and it is fun! I'm a hunter-**

 **anyway, sorry if there are alot of misspells, I'm going to get as many as I can, but I want to say sorry. After this chapter, I'm going to work on the short story thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Bursts through door and falls on the floor* *Gets up* I'm here! I'm good! Sorry for being so late! Let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

We're back in the Sea of Sand. Skales and Pyhtor were digging in the sand.

Skales slithered back into the hole Pyhtor was in. "We're wasssteing our time Pythor. Theresss nothing here but sssand and dussst"

Pythor growled. "Keep digging! The Lost City of Oroborus is underneath us. I know!"

"Faccce it! You're first attempt to unite the ssserpentine was a flock!" He grabbed a shovel and slithered to Pythor. "You've become dessspirate!"

"I AM despirate, my disloyal number two! But only to unite our kind so we may release the Great Devourer!"

Skales sighed. "You put to much faith in legendsss. Besssidesss, all the Ssserpentine know it to be at war with one another!"

Pythor dug the shovel in...and hit something solid. He moved the sand aside and gasped. He found a stone handle of some sort. He chuckled. "Skales, I believed we found it"

He turned the handle. The ground shook and the sand started to swirl. Stone blocks and stone snakes. Pretty soon, the sand revealed a large stone snake, bigger than the others.

"I present to you, what was formally known...as The Lost City of Oroborus!"

* * *

The bounty was flying through the sky. But it wasn't flying alone...

the mailman was on a flying bike behind them. "Hey slow down! I have a package for Sensei Wu!"

* * *

Wu walked in with a box as Lloyd was talking away.

"First, I'll stomp on his tail! Then, a thunder clap to his ears! And when he's stunned, I'll disarm him!"

Cole chuckled. "Too late. He's already hypnotized you and now you're under his control!"

"Or he's already put you in a squeeze"

"Or spit on you with his illusitory venom" Kai sighed. "Trust me, bad stuff..."

Lloyd sighed.

Amanda smiled. "Fighting is one thing Lloyd. But its best to know what weaknesses an enemy has. Remember, keep your friends close-"

"And your enemies closer" Amanda smiled and ruffled Ashlynn's hair.

Lloyd looked at Wu, who sat down at the head of the table. "Uncle, what's the best way to stun a Serpentine, if you don't know what kind they are?"

Wu sighed. "Sadly, the only way was the sacred flute you all carelessly lost"

"Ah nah nah nah! We didn't lose it, Pythor stole it!"

"Yeah, it's not like we gave it to him!"

Wu poured himself a cup of tea. "Whatever the case, I fear we have nothing to combat their powers. We may have stopped them from uniting in the past, but they will try again. And one day, they will be stronger"

Cole smiled. "Don't worry Sensei. I've almost reached my full potential! And when I become the green ninja, we're not gonna need any magic flute!"

Kai scoffed. "You're gonna be the green ninja? Hah ha ha, don't make me laugh!"

"I thought it was decided that I was destined to become the green ninja"

"The only thing decided about you Zane, is that you're weird!"

Sarah sighed. "You boys stop! Besides, the snakes will run in fear when I become the dragon"

Kim out her cup down and glared at Sarah. "And just who decided that you're gonna be the dragon?"

"It's obvious. I'm stronger, smarter, faster-"

"Oh, that's about as true as the serpentine being good!" They started to fight, along with just about everyone else.

Amanda and Ashlynn sighed. "I hope this gets straightened out soon"

Lloyd stood up and walked towards Wu. "Yeah, yeah. Green ninja, dragon, all important" He pointed at the box Wu had. "What's in the box?"

Wu took the lid off. "Your new uniforms!"

Immediately, all fighting stopped.

"Sweet!"

"Alright!"

"Awesome!"

"Whoa, they've got, like, armor!"

"Love the gold highlights!"

"Stronger than what we've got!"

"Battle claws!"

"The material is light and breatheable"

Lloyd groaned. "Nothing for me?"

"Uh you get...the box?"

Suddenly the alarm sounded. They all ran up to the bridge.

"Sorry to break up the moment guys, but a small fraction of our slithering friends are making trouble at Mega Monster Amusement park"

Lloyd threw his hands up and bounced. "Amusement Park?! Can I go? Please, I make things uo, I can help!"

Ashlynn grabbed Amanda's arm. "Yeah, please? We can help, we want to!"

"I'm sorry you two. It's to dangerous. You'll stay here, where's it's safe"

Lloyd groaned and Ashlynn sighed.

"Ninja get all the fun..."

"No kidding..."

"Maybe next time"

"Enough talkng, let's try these bad boys on and get going!"

* * *

He ninja were on deck with their new uniforms.

"This new stuff feels like it'll really protect us!"

"Yet provides more mobility"

"Hey, we didn't miss anything did we?"

The girls came up. Kai, Cole and Zane couldn't help but stare.

Their new uniforms were...fetching to say the least. Amanda had on a grey T-short, but no shoulder on the left side, with a light blue ribbon on the collar. She had on black training panta and golden shoulder armor. She also had on black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows.

Sarah had on a rangtop, woth the collar going halfway up her neck. She had a small yellow ribbon tied around the top part of the collar. She also had black training pants and golden shoulder armor and fingerless gloves, but her gloves were about two inches away from her shoulder.

Kim had on a yellow T-shirt with a silver chest plate and shoulder armor. She had a gold ribbon that went into a V, the tie in front. She had on black training pants and fingerless gloves, but the ends of her gloves were only at her wrists.

Each girl had a mask that went over their noses and some black sneaker like shoes.

"Whoa..."

"Nice"

Sarah slid her bracelet on. "Who's ready to kick some tail?"

"Let's go!" They all jumped off the bounty and summoned their vehicle.

"Woohoo!"

"Alright!"

"This gets better every time!"

The park was coming into view. They put their vehicles away right before they landed on a roof and jumped into the ground.

"Check that out! And not a single scratch" They saw a crowd and walked towards. There were shrieks of congrats and the like.

Jay laughed. "Ladies, ladies, relax, we've arrived!"

Kim pulled her mask off. "I don't think that's directed at us. Look!" In the middle of the crowd were Serpentine...all captured and tied up.

Sarah groaned. "Aw, c'mon!"

Kai walked up to someone. "Um, what happened?"

"Oh you, like totally missed it. There were these icky snakes, and this samurai came in and saved everyone!"

"He was like gorgeous!"

"You saw him?"

"No, but we could, like, totally tell"

Amanda looked at the snakes. "Hm.."

Nya then walked over and handed some ice cream to the girls and they walked off.

"Nya, you're here?"

"How'd you get here so quick?"

"Did you see the Samurai"

"Yeah, you just missed it. He just flew in, took care of buisness, and flew off. It was pretty cool"

Kim looked at Nya and raised an eyebrow. "You're _sure_ thats it?"

They all heard a kid whine. "Don't wanna be a ninja! Wanna be a samurai!"

All around them people were talking about the samurai.

Kai groaned. "Who _is_ this guy?

"Everyone he goes, he steals our thunder"

" and we jut got these cool new ninja suits! I'm gonna say it. I hate Samurai!"

Amanda and Kim glanced at each other. "You guys think that the Samurai might actually be _trying_ to help?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "No! He's doing our job for us!"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Wu walked over with some cotton candy. Maybe, this can be a lesson for you"

"Aw not another less-wait, how'd you get here so quick?'

"He's sensei, what do you expect"

"The lesson is: 'Iron sharpens Iron'"

"I do not follow sensei"

"Yeah, whats that mean?"

"It means, see this as a way to reach your full potential faster. Do not let this Samurai deceive you. Let it inspire you" he hasped. "Ferris wheel!" He took off running.

"Inspire?"

Sarah threw her arms up. "More cryptic junk!"

"You know...he might be right"

"Wait, you want us to compete against the Samurai? He's got the gadgets, we don't stand a chance!"

"Not to mention he seems to be at places faster than we can!"

"No, not with him, us!"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"I say we turn this into a competition! Whoever find out who this Samurai is, is the best of the best!"

"So whoever finds the Samurai identity...will become the green ninja! I love it!"

"Hold on!" Amanda called their attention. "Remember, iron sharpens iron. Maybe we should form allies with the Samurai, make him on our side!"

Kim rubbed her arm. :i...agree with Amanda. We should make sure that we're on the same team with the Samurai, make sure he's not working for...someone else we should worry about"

"Are you tworking crazy!" Sarah exclaimed. "Tge dude isn't working for anyone, he's beating up the Serpentine and helped us. BUT, that's apparently giving him the right to do our job. I go with the guys idea!"

Amanda sighed and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Then it's a bet! May the green ninja win!"

 **"Ninja-go!"**

* * *

The alarm in the bridge went off. "Multiple snake sitings! They're everywhere!"

* * *

Zan was in the mountains, where Hypnobrai were attacking a village. Zane got to the top...just to see the Samurai had tied up the Serpentine. The Samurai laughed and took off, waving.

Zane threw a snowball. "Metal menace!"

* * *

KI was in the woods, fighting some Constrictai. There were some girls there, probably being attacked by the snakes.

"Go, ninja, go!"

Suddenly a net caught them. The Samurai!

The girls sighed. "Oh Samurai..."

Kai glared at the Samurai. "Ninja-go!" He spun to the samurai, but he got caught in a net.

* * *

The Samurai was in the Caves of Despair. He swung his sword and knocked a bunch of serpentine over. Suddenly Cole jumped on his arm. "I've got you Samurai!"

 _Psching!_ The arm fired and buried into the wall. Cole groaned.

* * *

JJay's plan was a little...strange. He was at one of the railroads in Ninjago, wearin a dress and a blonde wig. He saw the train coming and laid down on the track.

 _"Oh help! Samurai, where are you!"_

Suddenly, the Samurai landed...with train tracks in his arms. He started laying them down, making an arch around Jay. The train went on the other track, last Jay.

Jay sat up and growled. "STUPID SAMURAI!"

* * *

The Samurai was flying over the forest, when suddenly several vines wrapped around it and drew him to the ground. Sarah was there, her hand on a tree.

"Ha! I got you!" Two tree branches grew out and wrapped them self arpund the samurai's arms. Suddenly, the Samurai turned on its turbo boosters and flew off, breaking the branches and vines. Some of the vines whipped Sarah and a big chunk of branch hit her forehead. "Ouch!" She snarled at the Samurai.

* * *

KaI rode down the street on his motorcycle with Ashlynn and Lloyd. He dropped them off in front of an arcade.

They got off. "Okay. I know I'm supposed to watch you two, but stay put and play a few games while I look around" he handed them some coins. "I have a feeling the Samurai might show up..."

"Let us help!"

"Yeah, c'mon!"

"No!"

"Aw, c'mon! At least drop us off at a decent arcade"

"Sorry shortie" Kai revved up his motorcycle.

Ashlynn crossed her arms. "Better get something nice for Amanda. You know she gets upset when you do this"

Kai groaned. "Don't remind me" He took off, smoke filling the air. They coughed.

Ashlynn sighed. "I wish they'd let us help every once in a while...we can at least do something"

Lloyd sighed. "Tell me about it" They started walking towards the door...

"I heard they found it. And everyone is gathering again!" They stopped and looked at the alleyway next to the arcade. Serpentine!

They peeked down the alleyway.

"Impossssible!" A fangpyre proclaimed. "The Lossst cccity doesss not exissst!"

"Well, it isssn't lossst anymore! And I hear there's gonna be a fight!"

"A fight? Count me in!"

Ashlynn and Lloyd got a bit closer and peeked around the corner. They were getting on a bus.

"All aboard. Next ssstop, Oroborusss!"

Ashlynn and Lloyd went back to the arcade. "Lloyd, what do we do? We can't let them leave!"

Lloyd looked at the window. He saw some serpentine costumes. He smiled. "Maybe we can..."

* * *

Wen they came out, there were in costumes. Lloyd was wearing a hypnobrai costume and Ashlynn was wearing a venomari one. They ran down the alley way, hoping they could catch the bus.

They got to the bus before they took off. They got on..."Hey, you two!" They froze. "Lassst onesss in, clossse the door"

"U-Um...or courssse!"

"Sssure thing!" They closed the door and got walked to the back of the bus. The bus took off, going away from the city.

* * *

It started getting really dark. The moon was high in the night sky and the bus was still going. Ashlynn and Lloyd were in the back. They looked out the window and saw snake statues.

Ashlynn scooted closer to Lloyd. "Maybe this was a bad idea..." she whispered.

"Sssh..." The bus got into the city.

Next thing they knew, they were surrounded by serpentine, in an arena, on the stands. Skales and Pythor were at the base of a statue.

* * *

Pythor and Skales looked at everyone. They were holding cotton swabs.

Pythor turned to Skales. "Just remember what I told you. Do as I said and you'll be my second in command...forever" he mumbled the last part. They out the swabs in their ears and Skales slithered off.

"I bring you all to the lost City of Oroborus, in front of the statue of our very own Great Devourer, our symbol of unity-!"

"Where are the fightsss?!"

"Where isss the big show!" They were only here for the fight.

 **"Slither pit! Slither pit! Slither pit!"**

Pythor growled and jumped into the arena. "YOU WANT A SHOW?! YOU WANT TO SEE A FIGHT! I ask for your allegiance, but you win give it to me! So...I will TAKE IT!"

The Gernerals were in the arena.

"What are you sssaying?!"

"I challenge the four tribes for their staffs, and their allegiance...AT ONCE!" The snakes cheered. A snake fighting four tribes at once? This was the show they wanted to see!

The generals started slithering towards him. "I fought hard for thisss ssstaff, and will not give it up easssily!"

"Theresss no way he can't the four of usss on at onccce!" The Constrictai General swung his staff at Pythor, but he dodged and swung his tail and hit the General.

The Gernerals, except Skales were fighting Pythor. They all jumped on him. Skales secretly handed Pythor the flute. Pythor begun the play.

Ashlynn and Lloyd gasped. "He's using the sacred flute against his own!"

"The fiend!"

The Generals held their ears and howled in pain.

"My earsss!"

"It hurtsss!"

Skales threw his staff down. Pythor then beat the other Generals down, taking their staffs.

"Bow to your master..."He threw their staffs on the ground as they bowed. "BOW TO YOUR MASTER SERPENTINE!"

They started to bow. Ashlynn and Lloyd bowed. Lloyd's hat slipped and when he tried to fix it, he dropped his maracas he had. He and Ashlynn tried to grab them, but they fell. They hit the ground just as it went guiet.

Pythor growled in their direction.

A snake grabbed Lloyd, knocking his disguise off. "Where do you think YOU'RE goin'?!"

Ashlynn shrieked as a snake grabbed her.

Pythor sneered. "Lloyd!"

* * *

THe bounty was flying through the sky. The ninja were all sitting in the dining room. Sarah was holding an ice pack to her forehead where the branch had hit her.

Cole sighed. "Trying to find the identity of the Samurai is more of a nuisance then the snakes. Any luck with you?"

"The guys elusive, he's like a ghost! One moment he's rhere, the next he's not!"

"I'm starting to believe none of us may catch him..."

"None of us are closer to proving we're the green ninja..."

"Or the dragon..." Sarah sighed. Kim placed a hand on her shoulder.

The door opened and Wu and Amanda walked in. "Ah, I see iron is sharpening iron" Wu walked over to Cole and squeezed his arm. "I feel you are getting closer to your true potential"

"Ow..." Cole pulled his arm away, because it was sore.

Wu looked around. "Where are Lloyd and Ashlynn?" He looked at Kai. "I though you were looking after them"

Amanda crossed her arms and glared at him. "Yeah...I thought you were"

Kai gulped. In all honesty, Amanda was slightly scarier than Wu, and it didn't help that she was his girlfriend. "I thought Cole was going to pick them up"

"I went to the Arcade, but they weren't there. Jay was-"

"Hey don't drag me into this, I babysat yesterday!"

"Sensei, we have not seen then"

Wu sighed. "We must find the children"

* * *

They rode to the arcade. Kai and Amanda went to the door and opened the door, looking in. "Lloyd?"

"Ashlynn?"

"They're not here"

"Someone must have seen them"

Cole and Sarah looked up and saw a security camera. "Hey guys, check this out!"

* * *

THey were inside, looking at the security feed. "There they are!"

"Play it back!" It showed them going in the arcade, then it skipped to them leaving and going down the alleyway. "What are they up to?"

* * *

THey went down the alleyway they went down. They saw their foot prints. "I sense these are their foot prints...but they end here. Why?"

"Something tells me we're going for a ride"

"C'min guys, let's find them!"

They took off into the desert, going in the direction the bus tracks went. It wasn't long until they saw a city.

"What is that?"

"Looks like snake city"

"Let's get a closer look"

Sarah hit a button in her car. "Hey Amanda, you gonna be okay going in there?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "I have to. Ashlynn's in there"

They got to the city and dispersed their weapons. They snuck in.

They saw all the snakes. "It looks like Pythor successfully united all of the tribes"

"Great, the one thing we couldn't have him doing"

"Huh. I know we ruined their last get together, but that's no reason not to get invited. My feelings are hurt"

Kai looked around. "There they are!" Ashlynn and Lloyd were in a cage by the statue.

"And look at who they worship!" They saw the statue.

"Let me guess, The Great Devourer" Amanda gulped. She had to docus, getting Lloyd and Ashlynn was their top priority.

"All the more reason to get Lloyd and Ashlyn . This comes to an end, _today"_ They all ran out...then got trapped in a cage.

The snakes gasped. Ashlynn and Lloyd saw them. "The ninja!"

Pythor slithered over. "Looks like we caught the main event" he chuckled.

* * *

The ninja were being eacorted into the arena. There was a door, with chains rattling inside.

"M-Main event? What do you think he meant by main event?"

"I think we're the main event!" They stopped in front if the door.

"Or the main course" Amanda had a grip on Kai's hand. She didn't want to be eaten by whatever was in there. She really hoped that it wasn't a snake...

"You may be right Kai, things may end today"

"Don't say that! Don't worry, the Samurai could still come and save us!"

"You say you wanted a battle, and I give you one! I give you...NINJA VS SAMURAI!" The snakes cheered as the gates opened and the Samurai walked out.

Jay stuttered. "We have to fight the Samurai!"

"We don't have our weapons, but he has the hulking armor?! Unfair!"

"I want to see once and for all, who is the greatest hero! Is it Samurai, or ninja?!. Only the victor will be allowed to leave!"

The snakes cheered.

"Stay together!"

"Maybe he will join with us to fight our way out. After all he hates the Serpentine to"

" **Now you consider that?!"** Amanda and Kim shouted.

Suddenly, the Samurai threw a boomerang at them. They dove to the ground. The boomerang missed.

"Scratch that! He is not on our side!" The Samurai swung his arm over and they jumped over. The Samurai threw another boomerang and they ducked.

"Ha! Missed me!" The boomerang flew back and hit Jay in the back if the head. The Samurai caught it and Jay groaned, rubbing his head.

The Samurai pulled out a huge sword. "Okay, now it's really unfair!" He swung at them.

"Tornado of Creation?"

"Let's do it!"

"Earth!"

"Life!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Ice!"

"Light!"

"Lighting!"

 **"Ninja-go!"**

They spun together and created the Tornado of Creation" They started pulling everything towards them.

When they stopped, they had made a slingshot woth a large spiked ball in it. They all pulled back. "Fire!" They let go and hit the Samurai.

He crashed in front of Skales and Pythor. The ninja ran towards them. Pythor pulled a lever and spikes shot up.

"Why can't anyone play fair?!" Pythor smirked anx pulled another lever. The platform tilted. The ninj and the samurai fell. They grabbed some spikes before they fell in the pit.

"Can this get any worse?!"

"We must continue to appear as if we are fighting for real"

"We're not fighting for real?"

Kim hit Sarah. "We told you!"

"Okay. Okay, don't hit me!"

"Grab onto my expectations suit, all of you!" They jumped on him. The boosters turned on. They started to take off, but they were too heavy. Suddenly the Samurai jumped out and they took off.

"I can't believe he saved us!"

"He stole our thunder again!"

"I hate that Samurai!"

The suit started to veer and shake. Amanda gulped. "We have another problem!"

* * *

Pythor and Skales looked at the suit. So we're Ashlynn and Lloyd.

 **"Go ninja go!"**

The Samurai landed among the snakes and jumped down. He started running towards Pythor and Skales. Pythor grabbed Lloyd and Ashlynn. "GET HIM!"

Snakes ran towards the Samurai. He stopped. He hit a button on his wrist. "Magnatizer activated!" The weapons flew towards him and he caught them in a cloak. The Samurai threw a boomerang at the switch. The platform tilted. The Samurai flew to the top of the statue. The snakes growled at him. He bowed and took off.

Meanwhile, the ninja were on the suit, which was now flying put of control. "HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING OFF?!"

It was heading straight for the ground. "Everyone, brace yourselves!" The suit crashed and bounced until it stopped.

They started to get up. Jay looked around. "Wheres Kai?"

* * *

Kai pulled his head from the sand and coughed. "Guys? Everyone?" He looked around.

Suddenly he heard an engine and saw the samurai. "The Samurai?" Suddebly, the engine on his jet pack started to go out. He crashed not to far from Kai. He ran towards him.

* * *

The Samurai stood up. "Testing...one, two..." Kai came arpund the corner and the Samurai took their helmet off...

"Nya?"

She glanced back, then out her helmet back on. "Stand clear ninja, don't look-!" She gave up and took her helmet off. "At...me..."

"I don't get it. You're the Samurai"

"You never let me help. I wanted to, so...I became my own hero...are you mad?"

"Mad? No, of course not! All this time I thought you'd need my help...when really, you didnt! You're amazing!"

Nya smiled and punched his arm. "Girl power!" She rubbed her head. "You're not gonna tell the others are you?"

"But we had a bet! Whoever found the identity would be the green-" he saw the frown on her face. He sighed. "Of course I won't tell anyone" he pointed to her armor. "How'd you make all this?"

"You'd be surprised how much free time I have waiting for you guys to come back from your missions" she handed him the weapons. "You better get back before anyone gets suspicious. We'll have to rescue Lloyd and Ashlynn another day..."

"Nya...when I'm in trouble...the others have my back. You...be careful"

"Promise"

"How are you gonna get back?"

She smiled and picked her helmet up. "I have my ways" she pushed a button on her bracelet.

* * *

The others were looking around. "Kai!"

"Hot head, where are you?!"

Suddenly, the suit behind them started beeping. It stood up. They turned. "Quick, before it gets away!

They ran for it, but they were too far away. It took off. Sarah groaned. "Perfect!"

"Great! The Samurai suit is gone, we lost Kai, AND we have no way to get home!"

Cole turned. "I wouldn't say that" They all turned. Kai was at the top of the dune, with the golden weapons.

* * *

TThey were back on the bounty. They were all in the boys room, the boys getting ready for bed, the girls already in their pajamas.

Kai was telling them what happened. "He was all mysterious, never said a word. Then he handed me the golden weapons and, poof, he was gone"

"Poofed? He just poofed?"

Sarah bit her nail. "It doesn't make any sense..."

"Kai, why would he just hand you the most powerful weapons in Ninjago?"

"I dunno. Maybe she-" Nya shook her head. "I mean, He's not so bad after all! All I know is that we owe him our lives! Maybe he's made us all a little better"

"I'm sensing the bet is off"

"More importantly, my nephew and Ashlynn have found themselves in the den if all snakes. I fear there is no way of rescuing them now..."

"Sensei, there's always a way. And don't worry, we'll find it"

Wu left. He walked over to Nya. Who was opening her door. "I belive you forgot this" he handed her an S shaped boomerang. "Iron sharpens iron...and sibling sharpens sibling" he walked away.

Nya smiled and went into her room.

* * *

Ka knocked on the door of the girls room. There was something he needed to get off his chest. The door opened and Kim was there. Before she said anything. She turned into the room. "Amanda"

Amanda came to the door. She stepped out, closing the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I wanted to say...I'm sorry if I had kept an eye on Ashlynn and Lloyd like I was supposed to...I shouldn't have been so worried about the Samurai and-"

Amanda placed a hand on his chest. "Kai, it's alright. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I'm still mad at you, but I see this as a break through for us. Now we know what not to do in the future, okay?"

He smiled and took her hand. "Okay. Thank you"

She smiled, then kissed him. "Good night"

"Night" she went into her room and he went to his.

* * *

 **Done! *falls over* I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean to be gone for so long! Forgive me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long. Just...stuff has been happening, and lack of motivation. That's all. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

The gears in the small stop watch clicked and turned, as the time went up.

"Ten minutes!"

"No freaking way!"

"He just broke his own record the guy's inhuman!"

All the ninja, minus Zane were standing near the edge, waiting for Zane, seeing how long he could stay under. Zane was meditating at the bottom of the ocean. A fish swam in front of Zane and stopped. Zane smiled and pet it. After it swam off, he pushed off towards the surface. When he broke the surface of the water, the other's cheered.

"Amazing!"

"Alright!"

"Way to go Zane!"

Jay and Sarah started to bow. "We're not worthy!"

"Praise the Ice Ninja!"

Zane laughed. "I broke the record?"

"You destroyed it!"

"Okay, Okay. Is it just me, or have all of us have gotten better? I don't think we can! Look at what we've accomplished!"

It's true. Over the course of the time they met and now, they have improved greatly.

Kim helped Zane back onto the ship, and handed him the towel she was holding. Zane started to dry his hair. "The real question is, perhaps we have reached our full potential?"

Amanda leaned against the railing and folded her arms. "We might have. You're right, we've improved greatly. But...we might still have a way to go"

"Let's go ask Sensei, he might know"

* * *

Wu was in his room, and he had just put a sword up into a cloth wrapping. He heard the voices of the ninja coming.

"Well, every morning I do 500 push-ups"

"500? Try a thousand!"

"I did a thousand and one"

"Ha! I;d like to see you losers run 10 miles straight"

Amanda pinched Sarah's cheek, who swatted her away. "Try 13 miles my dear"

"What is this, amateur hour? Sounds like my warm up! Sensei, what does true potential look like-?" They all stopped when they saw him. They bowed.

"Our apologies Sensei...we've interrupted you"

Wu snapped out of his trance and put the sword in a long box. "I'm...sorry if I've been distant...My mind has been elsewhere since Lloyd and Ashlynn went missing. What can I help you with?"

"Sensei, we want to know. What if we've reached our full potential?"

"What if...we're ready?"

Wu scoffed and turned. "You might have reached peak physical achievement, but you have yet to reach your inner potential. Each of us has a obstacle to over come, that holds us back. Only when we break it, to we unlock our full potential. And only then will we have aa fighting chance to stop the Serpentine from releasing The Great Devourer" Wu turned and looked at the katana.

Zane walked over. "There's more about the Great Devourer that you know, isn't there Sensei?"

Wu sighed. "I too have obstacles within my heart. there's a story I never told you...When I was a young boy, Garmadon and I were more than brothers...We were the best of friends"

"Wait a minute!" Jay interrupted him. "I get you were brothers but, bringer of destruction, wonder of doom, captain of chaos, and you two were...friends?" Amanda nudged him.

"Please, no interruptions...You see, he did not always have a wicked heart. One day, I lost this very katana. Knowing our father would be mad, my brother told me to retrieve it, but I refused. He told me not to put off what can be done, and went to go retrieve it himself. When my father found him, he was very ill, for he was bitten by a snake that will grow as long as it consumes. A great evil had found it's way into my brother's heart. For you see...the venom could turn the purest of things wicked. This serpentine is the same one the tribes are trying to bring back. It is the same snake that took my brother away from me"

"So the Great Devourer is the one who made your brother the dark lord?"

Wu sighed. "it was all my fault"

Amanda hugged her arms. _"Fate has a wicked way to treat the good ones...huh Sensei?"_

Wu closed and picked up the box. "You seven have finished your training. You must now focus on stopping Pythor, and make sure that the serpentine do not get the fang blades. but be certain you do not loose sight of the obstacles in your hearts, that holds you back from true greatness. Unlock your true potential"

"But how will we do that Sensei?"

"Yeah, we don't know the obstacles in our hearts...much less how to over come them"

"It is up to each of you to discover them. now..." Wu started to leave. "I must go on a personal journey, of my own"

"Where are you going?"

"A place..you cannot follow"

"If you're going after Lloyd and Ashlynn...The City of Orobourus is filled with Serpentine!"

"Sensei, you won't be able to do it alone"

"I'm going to retrieve someone of aid. The Serpentine have reunited and grown stronger. And we will need all the help we can get.

* * *

Pythor hissed at the inscriptions at the wall. The other tribes were chatting.

"It sssaysss nothing about where the four fang bladesss are hidden!" Skales exclaimed. "Have our ancccessstorsss left usss nothing?! Where are they?!"

"This. here" They slithered to a stone pedestal in the middle of the room. "This must be a clue. 'When five fangs unite as one, the path towards the Devourer has begun"

"Yesss, yesss. When the five tribesss unite, we've done all thisss! It meansss nothing! If you don't find out sssoon, the othersss will begin to assk quessstionsss! And sssoon they'll ssstart to think you don't know know what you are doing"

"I know what I'm doing, fool! I'm trying to release the Great Devourer. Legend spoke of a map showing exactly where the four fang blades have been buried. There must be something around here...Keep looking!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the ninja were putting up posters for the fang blades.

Zane sighed. "This is silly"

Kim nodded. "I agree. The chances of _this..._ " She gestured to the posters. "Working, is slim to none..."

"Do you have an better ideas?"

"How about actually looking maybe?"

"Hey, maybe Sensei's gonna go get the Samurai for help!"

"T-The Samurai?!" Kai stuttered. "I'm sure sh-I mean he's busy looking for the fang blades as well"

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course!"

"One hundred percent. We're not hiding anything"

"Okay, assuming he _is_ looking, how would he know _what_ we're looking for?"

While they talked about it, Zane when to a wall to put up a poster...when his sixth sense starting acting up. Posters started to fall. The owner scowled and glared at Zane. He shoved his shoulder. "Hey, weirdo! You're making a mess on my store front!" Zane didn't listen and dropped the rest of the posters. "Yoo hoo! Maybe I should give you a lesson on manners"

Kai gently grabbed the man's arm. "I'm sorry for my friend. Sometimes he's in another world"

"He's littering all over the place"

"We'll pick it up, so sorry"

They bent down to pick it up as the owner went back inside.

"Technically, it shouldn't be littering since he didn't do it on purpose..." Kim mumbled.

"Not the time"

"Zane, what's the deal?" Zane was starring at the sky, his arm outstretched. Kim got up and stood next to him.

"is that...?" The falcon was flying over head.

"It's the falcon! Oh gosh, every time we follow it it leads us to go fortune!"

"Wonder where it's wanting to take us?"

"Let's find out" They started to take off. Kai turned to Nya.

"Head back to the bounty and wait to hear from us"

"Where are you going?"

"We're gonna follow the bird. Who knows. It could lead us to the first fang blade!"

"Kai, hurry up! Or we'll loose him!" Kai took off. Nya sighed.

* * *

They followed the bird. He led them through the Sea of Sand and up into snowcapped mountains.

Kai stopped and looked around. "I guess good fortune is really far away"

Amanda stopped beside him. "Just _what_ could that bird be leading us to?" They continued running.

* * *

They were climbing up a stone mountain. The falcon rested at the top, waiting for them. They were almost to the top.

Jay had stopped and leaned against a rock. "You go on...*gasp* I'll catch up later..."

They got to a bridge with a fallen tree on it. Across the chasm was a snow forest. They got across except Sarah and Cole.

Sarah weakly waved as she was kneeling and leaning on a sturdy branch. "W-We're fine!"

"Just taking a breather...whoo...You guys go on. We'll catch up!"

Kim smirked. "50 miles, huh Sarah?"

"Shut up and follow the bird!"

The rest of them ran into the foods. Kai and Amanda stopped, almost stumbled to breath.

"G-Good thing...*gasp* we're in...*gasp* peak...physical...*gasp* condition..."

Amanda was gasping beside him. "Yeah...*gasp* C'mon...we're gonna lose them"

They all ran farther into the woods. They all finally stopped when they got to a sign.

"Geez...That bird just keeps going!"

"No...kidding..." Amanda looked and pointed at the sign. "Hey...what do you make of this?"

 _Beware of Tree Horns_

"I am not familiar with...a Tree Horn"

"Probably just some wild squirrels"

Kim shook her head. "Deer would be a better guess" They heard screeching and looked up. The falcon was circling.

"well, don't loose him!"

"We'll wait for the others to catch up. Go" Kim and Zane took off after him.

* * *

"The falcon has never led us this far before" Kim and Zane chased after him.

Zane looked up at him. "Where are we going my mysterious friend?"

The falcon flew on. suddenly it stopped in one spot and fluttered in a circle. It them plummeted to the ground. Kim gasped and covered her mouth.

They ran over to him. "He must have...just given out..." Kim tried hard not to cry.

Suddenly he twitched...sparks flying from his body.

"You're a...a robot"

"How's...that possible?"

Zane carefully picked him up. They walked over to a tree and put him against it...

 _Clang!_

They both jerked up.

"What was that?"

"I don't know" They listened.

 _Clang...thump...clang...thump._ Something was coming towards them. the sound echoed through the whole forest.

They stood back to back, in fighting positions. Suddenly, they turned and there was a robot. He was large and looked old. His eyes had a blue beam that went over both of them.

 _"Intruders. Intruders. Prepared to be terminated!"_ A canon on his back rose and fired lasers. Zane and Kim dodged them. Zane summoned his bike. "Kim!" She got on and he rode off.

"Zane! the falcon!"

"We're not leaving him behind. we don't run away" He turned around, back towards the robot. "Get ready!" The bike disappeared and they flew through the air. Zane threw is shurikens at the robot. One lodged in the canon mouth, the other on his shoulder. They flipped over him. Zane saw a control panel.

They landed and the shurikens flew back to him hands. "There's a control panel. I need to get to it"

The robot lifted the second canon. As it took aim, Kim and Zane ducked. they climbed onto trees. Zane had an idea. "Ninjago!" He summonded his spinjitzu and spun in front of the robot, covering him with snow.

The robot kept firing. Zane couldn't get close.

The robot suddenly saw some light. Kim had shown her sword, trying to distract him. The robot fired at her, and she blocked each fire with her sword. Zane suddenly ran on the ramp he made and onto the robots back. Zane started to hit the control panel with his shuriken. The robot twitched and spasmed, them fell over.

"Zane!" Kim ran over. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine. As are you?"

"i'm okay" Zane looked at the robot. Under the control panel was a symbol...the same symbol zane saw on the falcon.

"The same symbol..." Zane and Kim went over to the falcon. Zane picked it up and looked at the symbol on the falcon's head.

Kim touched his arm. "Zane" She was pointing at a tree...with a door that had the symbol on it. They walked towards it.

"Where have you brought up, our falcon friend" He opened the door and it was dark. Kim gulped and backed away.

"You go one ahead...I don't do well with the dark"

"Kim, I do not want to leave you out here"

"I'll be fine. there...shouldn't be anything out here. Go"

Zane peaked inside. The tree was made of metal. Inside were spiral stairs going down into what looked like a laboratory. Zane went down the stairs. He saw a work bench with blue prints. "So...this is your home, my mysterious friend..." He set the falcon down and looked at the blue prints. He saw the problem. He reached inside the falcon and tweaked. The falcon sparked, then flapped to life. He hopped up and flew around, before settling on Zane's outstretched arm. "you brought me here...why?" The falcon flew to the steps and looked at him. Zane looked back at the work bench. He saw another set of blue prints. He pulled them out and looked.

"NO! It...cannot be!" He dropped them then fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Wu walked through a village. He walked to a tea shop and set his staff by the door. He walked inside. A young child was behind the counter. "I would like to purchase some...travelers tea" A woman walked out from a back room.

She huffed. "Never heard of it!" Wu threw a handful of coins on the counter. She went back and got a teapot with hot water. She set it on the counter and grabbed a small glass vial with tea leaves. "You know, those who drink this, never return" she put some tea leave in and pushed it to him.

"Then I will not bother you again" Wu left with the pot.

* * *

The other ninja were there and they went down, Kim first. She heard him scream...but she was too scared to go down alone.

"Zane? Are you here?"

"Wow would you look at this place?"

They saw Zane at the bottom. "Zane? What's wrong?" He was sitting, curled up on the floor. They ran over to him.

"Are you hurt?"

"You okay?"

"Zane...what happened? I heard you yell" Kim wanted to come closer...but she had a feeling she shouldn't yet.

Zane looked at the table. A blue print...with Zane was on it. He grabbed in then stood up.

"Hey...what's-?" H opened his chest. They all screamed.

"Y-you're...a robot?!"

Zane stood there, his chest open, showing wires and switched. "All this time...and I never knew..."

Jay nervously laughed. "guess this explains why you always act weird...heheh..."

Kim stood there, her mouth covered in shock. She...kept looking, not know if she should believe what she was seeing.

"The reason why I i never had a sense of humor was because my funny switch was on"

Sarah leaned over to Amanda. " _That_ is the one thing he's finding important?" Amanda shrugged.

Zane flipped a switch. Suddenly he started to dance.

 _"Hello my baby~ Hello my honey~ Welcome my ragtime gaaaal~ Send me a kiss my way~"_ Jay and Sarah started to laugh. Zane flipped of his switched. He sighed and fell to his knees.

"uh...This just makes you...more special. You're still the same Zane just...more gears"

Kai walked over. "No matter what...you're still our brother"

Zane lifted his head. "Really?"

Amanda walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you are. nothing changed that"

"In fact, I think that makes you a better ninja!"

"Yeah. And how awesome is it to say 'My brother in a nindroid'"

"A...nindroid?"

Cole put a hand on Zane's shoulder before anything else was said. "Now c'mon. Pythor is still out there, looking for the first fang blade. And we need to stop him"

Zane sighed and went back to the workbench. "you'll have to go on without me. I just...don't feel right..."

They looked at each other and started to leave. But halfway up the stairs, Kim stopped and sat down.

"Kim?"

"i'm waiting for him. I'm not leaving him" They left.

"We just have to give him time. I don't know how I would feel in I was told I was a robot"

"You mean a nindroid"

"Jay, just stop. Please" Sarah crossed her arms. "I wonder how Kim is feeling about this..."

"She's strong. And...I don't think it changed her feelings of him"

Cole looked around. "How the heck do we get out of this place?" It was nothing but trees and snow.

Suddenly they heard a load moan and thumping.

"What was that?" They listened.

"Cute tiny...birds?"

"Nothing cute or tiny about that noise" It happened again.

Suddenly something moved. "Did you see that?!"

"what was it?!"

"I didn't see it!"

"Over there!"

"I saw it too!"

A tree moved...it wasn't a tree though...

"Tree Horns!" Large creatures,about 8 of them, circled and swarmed them.

They all took their weapons out. Suddenly ,the robot next to them shuddered, then went still.

"I think that thing was supposed to protect this place!"

"Kai, I don't think it was supposed to against these!"

"It's up to us now!"

Jay ran for one. He used his nun-chucks and nocked one dow, but another blocked him with their legs.

Amanda and Kai ran for one.

"Ninja-oof!"

"Ah!" Amanda and Kai were kicked away. For large creatures, they moved fast! another kicked Amanda towards another, who kicked her.

One kicked Kai and he landed by the robot. One kicked him.

Cole swung one around and Sarah was using the trees to grab them. Cole knocked three down...

Sarah suddenly disappeared from his side as she was kicked. She hit a tree and fell.

"Sarah!" Cole took his scythe out, but he was knocked over. Jay was buried under legs, Sarah and Amanda were being brutalized. Kai hit his head on a tree and he blacked.

* * *

Zane looked at the blueprints closer. "A...A memory switch?" He opened his chest...but hesitated. what if he was something...horrible? What if he was made for evil purposes?

"Zane?" Kim came down the stairs. "Zane, what's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm scared...I'm scared that I'lll...find out I was something horrible..."

"Zane..." Kim walked closer and stood next to him. "Even if you were something terrible then...you aren't now. You've proven that. If you really were something else, would it change you, the way you are...?" She took his hand. "Would it change your love for me?"

"Kim...He put the blue print down and held both her hands. "Of course it wouldn't"

"Then why worry about who you were in the past? Zane..." she reached her hand up and caressed his face. "No matter what or who you are, you're still Zane. Nothing will ever change that"

Zane turned his head into her hand and closed his eyes. She always knew what to tell him. His light, his angel...she kept saying she wasn't as strong as everyone else, but...her words were stronger than any blade.

He looked at her, in her eyes. "Thank you" He kissed her forehead. He pulled a hand away, still holding onto hers. He flipped the switch. Suddenly, his vision tunneled...

And everything came back to him.

* * *

 _A man, with glasses and brown hair, put his glasses on and smiled. "Hello Zane"_

 _He helped him up and looked in the mirror with him._

* * *

 _Zane was kicking a ball at the wall. It came back and hit him, knocking him down. The man came over to check on him._

* * *

 _The man and Zane were looking at cooking utensils. Pretty soon, Zane was cooking something. The man smiled._

* * *

 _The man was older. Zane was on the floor, playing with a small contraption._

 _The man had made a falcon for Zane, a companion. The falcon flew around the room._

* * *

 _Zane was playing with a small car, the falcon on his shoulder. The man waved at him. He stood by him and they looked at a camera. It took their picture._

* * *

 _Zane was holding a butterfly, the man sitting on the bed._

 _"You were made to protect those who cannot protect themselves"_

 _Zane let the butterfly go and watched it fly._

* * *

 _The man was in the bed, coughing. Zane stood next to him, concerned, unsure what to do._

 _"You were the son I never had...It's time for you to begin your next stage in life...And the only reason I'm about to do this..." He shakily took his glasses off. "Is because...I love you" He smiled. Zane smiled back._

 _His chest plate opened and the man flipped his memory switch. Zane stood stiff, his face neutral._

 _The glasses fell to the floor._

* * *

A tear fell down Zane's face.

"Zane..." Kim reached up and wiped it away.

Zane looked at the desk. A cloth was covering something. He pulled it away. It was the picture of him...and his father.

"Did you see what you wanted?"

The falcon landed on his arm, and he smiled. "Even better" Kim smiled.

"C'mon!" they ran up the stairs. "Guys! Wait up!"

They got outside and saw what was happening. The Tree Horns were beating them up. Kim and Zane nodded at each other and threw their masks on.

"Leave our friends alone!"

 **"Ninjago!"** They spun, and started to knock them over. Zane started to throw his shurkens. And every time one got too close, Kim would shine a bright light in their eyes.

"What's gotten into Zane?"

Amanda and Kai got up.

"I don't know, but I like it!"

They all got to the center, in the middle of the group.

 **"Ninjago!"** They all spun towards them. As long as they got them down, it took them a while to get up. And every time one of the ninja got knocked down, someone was there to help them up.

Suddenly they moaned and moved away.

"Are they...regrouping?"

"No...not that..."

Suddenly there was a shriek and they turned.

"What is that?!"

"Their queen" She was slightly bigger than them, and had multiple eyes. she walked towards them.

"Oh god, she's nasty!"

"We can beat her though...right?"

Before anyone could say anything, Zane ran towards her, standing in front of everyone.

"You will not hurt my friends! Nothing will hold me back!" Zane took out his shurikens. "I know who I am!" Suddenly he started to glow. He was lifted up in a beam of light blue light.

"I've never seen him do that! Was he programmed to do that?"

"I've never seen a robot do that!"

"You mean nindroid"

"Yeah...whatever"

The queen howled at him.

Kim knew. "He's done it...He's unlocked his true potential!"

Zane threw his shurikens and then spun around the queen in his spinjitzu. He stopped, caught his shurikens. He was lifted up again and a beam of ice fired from his chest, hitting the queen. It froze her as the other's ran.

The light faded and he fell to the ground.

"Zane!" Kim helped him up.

"What..happened?"

"That was amazing!"

"You were awesome!"

"I didn't know you had that kind of power!"

"You should have seen it!"

"This must be what Sensei said about unlocking our hearts..." He turned to them. "I remember now...I remember everything! I remember my father and how he cared for me. I remember where I came from...and I feel stronger for knowing"

"I'm so jealous! His powers are so cool!"

"Just when you think he can't get anymore cooler, our Zane does something to surprise us!"

"We have our very own nindroid!"

They cheered.

"Watch out Pythor! We're ready to get you!"

* * *

Pythor was looking closely at the stone pedestal.

The Generals come over.

"Where are..."

"The Four Fang Bladesss?"

"What if there isss no map?"

"I know, I KNOW! But i don't know where to look!"

"Then I'm taking my ssstaff back!"

"Me two!"

"Me three!" The Constrictai General accidently hit the Venomari General. They started to hit each other. The staffs fell and started to leak venom.

Pythor pushed them aside and looked. The venom was mixing.

"That's it!"

"What'sss it?"

"The map of fangs! It's been right in front of us the whole time!" He took the staffs and balanced them against each other. "When five fangs unite as one, the path towards The Devourer has begun!" The staffs began to leak venom. Pythor took some paper and put it under them. "It's not speaking of the five tribes...it's the venom in the five staffs!" Suddenly an image appeared on the paper. The map of fangs. "Behold!" He held it up. "The location of the four silver fang blades!" Everyone cheered. "Soon, the Great Devourer will be unleashed! And Ninjago will be ours!"

* * *

We sat in front of a fire, a pot of tea boiling. He got up and poured a circle around the fire. When he was done, the fire turned blue. He took his staff and the case as a portal opened up. He went through.

When he got out, he landed on his feet. He fixed his hat and looked around.

"Hello, Brother..." A voice rasped. Wu looked.

Garmadon stood on a rock. "What took you so long?" He laughed as lightning struck.

* * *

Amanda sat up in bed, sweating and panting in fright. She looked at Sarah and Kim. They were still asleep. Amanda rubbed her head. Another dream...it didn't show much...

All she knew was that they were going to come across a lot of trouble...

* * *

 **And we're done! I'm so sorry for taking so long everyone! I hope you can forgive me...Anyway, I had some fun with this chapter. Hope you like it to!**

 **Note: somebody on my short stories asked me in I was re doing my high school story. I made a poll for that, cause I want to see what you guys think. I have a bit more knowledge on what to do, and I'm sorry, but I'm not asking for OCs like last time. That was one hell of a way to get reviews...**

 **So, go ahead guys, and please vote, I'd like to see what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, this is one of my favorite episodes. I don't know why, maybe because this was the breaking point for Jay and Nya's relationship, who knows. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

All the ninja and Nya were in the bridge. Nya had gotten her hands on a fangpyre skeleton and they needed to go over it. The fangpyre seem to give them almost as much trouble has the hypnobrai, so they needed to go over how to defeat them.

Nya pulled the cloth off. "Some villagers unearthed these fangpyre remains just a few miles away. It predates the Golden Age, and must be a hundred years old. Although the venom in the venom in the fangs can genetically mutate human cells into reptilian, I've found a way to combat it without us having to make an anitvenom. If one could increase their heart rate, it could reverse the venom's affects"

Jay sighed and leaned on his elbows, bracing his head on his hands. Nya was so smart...and so pretty.

"Resulting...in...diminishing..." Nya had to stop and cover her face, which was starting to turn bright red.

"Nya?"

"Excuse me. Is someone wearing perfume? I'm severely allergic to perfume"

Jay did a quiet nervous laugh and leaned back to Kai. "You told me it was men's cologne" He whispered.

"Eh, must have gotten them mixed up" They guys laughed and Kai and Zane highfived. Zane turned off his humor switch.

"Really you guys, can't you be slightly mature during the lessons?"

Kim put a hand on Nya's shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Nya waved her off. "Yeah, I'll be fine"

Cole picked up his folder. "Well, class is over. Time to start stomping some serpentine tail before before they find any fang blades"

"You said it" They started to leave.

"Sounds like a plan"

"I'm excited to join"

"Who wouldn't be?"

They all left except Nya...and Jay. He looked at her. He took a deep breath. _"You can do this Jay"_ He started to walk towards her.

"Uh...hey uh, Nya?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry. The reason I was...I went to Kai because..." He kept stumbling over his words. He took a deep breath to clear his head. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"I know" She...did? "It's just a cruel joke. I should be fine. Please, go fight snakes"

"No no no! I was trying to impress you! Before Sensei left, he said unlocking our heart was the key to our true potential"

Nya blushed a bit more, making her face darker. "Impress...me? But i look so..."

"Fantastic" Nya blushed and played with her hair. "Maybe, if you'll let me, I can take you to some big fancy restaurant. Y-You don't have to...if you don't want to"

"Y-You mean like a...date?"

"Um...Y-Yeah?"

"Sure! I'd love to! But I have to go before the perfume enters my blood stream and I go into shock" she started to leave. "See you tonight!" she left.

Jay jumped. "Waahoo!" He started to dance around the bridge, until he punctured his hand on the fang. "Ow! Man..." He shrugged it off and bouncily left.

* * *

Wu was with Garmadon in the dark world he found him in.

"Hello brother. What took you so long? You brought the katana from our youth...Funny. You never had the courage to cross the temple wall." Garmadon did a small glance at him. "Yet now you have the courage to come here?"

"Why have you come to this place of darkness?"

A place as wicked as me. Don't you see? Here, I feel at home! Back in Ninjago, I was physically unable to hold all four spinjitzu weapons..." Garmadon looked at his hands. "But here...dark magic has made me stronger! And what was once impossible..." Garmadon turned. "Is now possible!" Garmadon lifted his arms...all four of them. The magic in the dark world had given Garmadon the ability to hold the weapons by giving him four arms!

Wu gasped. "You came here only to posses the four weapons of spinjitzu!?"

"Yes brother. And i refuse to allow you, or your petty ninja to stop me!" Weapons suddenly flew into Garmadon's hands. He charged at Wu. Wu charged back. We slid under Garmadon's weapons and turned to face him. They fought each other, deflected each other's weapons. Garmadon eventually knocked him into the mud. Garmadon slid down to in front of him. Wu got up and spun, shining light. Garmadon blocked the mud flying at him, and shielding himself from the light. Garmadon suddenly threw his arms up and three mud monsters appeared and started moving towards Wu.

Wu started to spin, making his spinjitzu to make the mud monsters fall, but it wasn't enough. "Brother! I'm not here to-!"

"You'll pay for your visit! Mud monsters. converge!" The monsters suddenly pulled themselves together and started to trap Wu. "You shouldn't have come here, Wu! Yu should have never have come here to stop me!"

Wu struggled. "I...I didn't come here to stop you! I came here to warn you!" Wu was then engulfed. Garmadon kept staring. Warn him about what? Wu broke his head out. "Your son is in danger!" Wu was engulfed.

"Lloyd?!" Garmadon ran over and grabbed Wu's hand. He started to pull him out. He pulled him out and Wu fell to the ground. He was gasping for air.

Garmadon turned to him. "What has Lloyd gotten himself into?" His voice changed. Slightly...softer. Older, mature.

Wu sat up. "He has opened a can of worms I fear I may never be able to close"

"You mean we will never be able to close" Garmadon walked over. He helped Wu up. "Get up. You can tell me more later. First we need to return home. How did you find me?" This Garmadon was truly different from a few minutes before.

"Travelers tea. But i used it all, and have no way back"

"There is only one way to return to Ninjago. But to get there, we need to go through the Mountain of Madness. And it is a long and dangerous road ahead"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"We should leave Before it really gets dark" They started their journey.

* * *

The ground shook and the serpentine broke through. Pythor an Skales went through onto the hill.

Skales opened a map. "Thisss isss it Pythor! The map leadsss usss here! The firssst Fang Blade!" Skales pointed. It was Mega Monster Amusement Park. and from the looks of it, it was packed.

"Maybe it'sss better to wait until dark. Ssso we don't attract any unwanted attention from the ninja or SSSamurai"

"Oh I have a feeling we'll fit right in" They made their way to the park. Inside it was packed and loud with people.

As they slid by a small family stopped them. "Excuse me. Do you mid if my family takes a picture with you?"

"Your costume is so authentic!" Pyhtor looked around. They were talking to him. They must have thought that they were part of the park. Looks like Pythor was right.

"Of course! Welcome to um..to uh..." He saw a sign with the name. "Mega Monster Amusement Park!" They gave the camera to Skales and the family stood in front of Pythor.

"SSSay 'cheessse!'"

 **"Cheese!"** Skales took the picture. The flash blinded Pythor and he glared at Skales.

* * *

Jay was in the bathroom in a suit, talking to himself in front of the mirror. He was practicing lines for his and Nya's date.

"Did I ever tell you that I was the first one to learn spinjitzu? No, no, no, I invented spinjitzu! Yeah, that's it...And i invented a few other moves. Like the karate double chop. Uwa, Uwa!" Jay saw his hand, the one punctured by the fang. It was green and scaly. "No no no! The prick from the fangpyre fang! No no, it's nothing, just a rash. It'll go away! You'll do great Jay! This is your chance to shine!"

* * *

He came into the bridge with his suit, a scarf, and some gloves to hid his hand. He walked in the direction where Cole and Sarah were.

"Whoa, where you going ?"

"Wow Jay you look decent when you really try"

Jay brushed off what Sarah said. "Didn't you hear? I'm taking Nya to a restaurant. A REALLY nice restaurant"

Sarah leaned against the console. "Well, look at you, Mr. Grab and get 'em. But, does Nya know the date is happening?" Cole snickered and Jay glared at her.

Kai coughed. "You may wan to changed your plans. The bridge just picked up Serpentine over at Mega Monster Amusement Park"

"Hey that's Pythor" He was flashing on screen.

"Pythor would not be there for fun" Zane and Kim were by the wheel.

"We think a blade may be buried under the park"

"Well, we can't let them get it-! Oh, but my date..."

"Jay, if they get all four blades, they'll unleash the Great Devourer. Get your priorates straight man"

Amanda nudged him. "Be nice" she harshly whispered.

Jay sighed...then got an idea.

* * *

Nya flew in with her jetpack. Another flight of rounds. She hoped she had enough time to get ready for her date...

she took the jetpack off...

"uh, Nya?" Shoot! That was Jay! She rushed to the door as it started to open. She slammed it and Jay yelped.

"Don't come in! I'm getting ready!"

"Well um...I wanted to talk to you about our date"

Nya looked around. She had weapons everywhere! She can't let Jay see them!

She started to hurriedly put them away in her closet. Her bracelet suddenly started beeping.

"You I'm starting to hear really bad reviews about the restaurant..."

A hologram pulled up. "Serpentine spotted at Mega Monster Amusment Park?" She whispered. Then what Jay said caught her attention.

"You know, i think we should cancel" she went to the door and opened it.

"Oh...you're canceling?"

"No no no! I was wondering if you wanted to go to Mega Monster Amusement Park instead?"

"Really? That would be perfect! but, aren't you overdressed?"

"Well, yeah I'd need to change first..." As Jay talked Nya saw her helmet. She kicked it and it hit the closet. Unfortunately, it caught Jay's attention. "What was that?"

"Nothing! You know what, I'll dress up too, looks fun!" She went behind her rice paper changing wall.

Jay huffed a laugh, it was working! "Hey, I was thinking we could take my storm glider there"

"Sounds like fun!" Nya came out from behind the changing wall. She was wearing a red Chinese dress. Jay made a squeaking noise, them smiled. "I'm in your hands" She grabbed a purse, then went to her closet to grab her helmet. It shrunk and she put it in her purse. She then took Jay's arm and they left.

* * *

Wu and Garmadon walked down a path. "So...what kind of trouble has Lloyd gotten himself into?"

"I'm afraid to say the worst kind...He's reopened the serpentine tombs. And now that they are united, Pythor is trying to find the four silver fang blades to unleash the Great Devourer"

"The very snake that turned me evil?"

"Yes"

"why would Lloyd want to open the tombs?"

Wu put a hand on his shoulder. "To be like you"

"I...never wanted him to...thank you for watching out for him"

"You may think of me as your enemy, but i was first your brother"

They walked a bit more. "What about now? Where is he?"

"That is why I came to you. He and Ashlynn have been captured by the serpentine and now-"

"What?!" Garmadon stepped in front of him. "They have Ashlynn?! Wu, if they find out who and _what_ she is...!"

"I know. That is why we must get them both back...if the serpentine find out...and they unlock her power..."

"They won't be able to control her if she does. That is the sole reason why I captured her, and not Amanda. Amanda may have power as well, but Ashlynn...is something far more dangerous..."

Wu bowed his head. "Yes..."

"And especially for her being the last of her kind..."

* * *

The ninja were at the amusement park. While the other's looked around, Jay and Nya were on their date. They were at a restaurant. Jay was telling Nya all sorts of stories.

"Yeah, even when I was young, it was clear I was born and breed for adventure! I was the first to get my knot badge in little scouts. I was always trying daring foods..." Nya's bracelet buzzed and she hid it from Jay. She glanced at it. "You know, I once made these wings out of scrap metal-" Jay saw that Nya wasn't looking at him. "Are you okay? You seem kinda distant"

Nya brought her attention back to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the portions are so big. And to think, we _split_ our dish!"

Jay chuckled. "So, uh, that Samurai, I hate him, don't you? He's just such a showbow! If you ask me, he's nothing without his big clunky exosuit!"

"Oh?" Nya raised her eyebrow. What was _so bad_ about being Samurai?

"Yeah, nothing can compare to go old fashion feet and fists! Don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure"

Jay cleared his through. "You know, sssomebody onccce told me-" Jay covered his mouth. He's never had a lisp, why now? He grabbed a spoon and secretly looked at his reflection. He had...fangs?!

Nya tried to look at him. "You okay?"

"'Ssscussse me. I have to ussse the ressstroom..." Jay got up and ran for the bathroom. Nya looked at him, concern on her face. Was he alright?

When Jay got in there, He turned on the sink and rinsed his face. But when he looked in the mirror, his skin was green and the fangs were still there. He took off his glove, and it had spread! "Oh gosssh...I'm turning into a sssnake!"

* * *

Later, a man came into the bathroom and knocked on the bathroom stall that Jay was hiding in. Jay glared at the door. "I'm busssy dude! Can't you sssee it'sss taken?" The man walked off, shaking his head. Jay looked back at his hand. "I can't go out there looking like thisss..." Jay groaned. "Thisss isss the worssst date ever!"

Meanwhile, Nya was still at their table. She looked at her bracelet, knowing Jay had been in there a while...Was he alright?

* * *

Meanwhile, the serpentine were at the ghost train ride, the lamest scary ride in Ninjago. A car was going by as the snakes were digging. Some guy laughed. "Look how stupid this guy looks!" The venomari spit venom at them and the people screamed at it. When they opened their eyes, everything had changed. They started to scream at what they were seeing.

The ninja were just outside. Amanda and Sarah ran up to them. "We found nothing. What about you guys?"

"Same. They're not here"

"Where are they?" Suddenly, people started to run and scream from the horror ride.

"Wait a minute. That ride was never scary!"

"I've seen plants scarier than that ride!"

"Venomari"

"The fang blade must be in there then"

Kai looked at the other's. "Should we get Jay?"

"Let's not bother the two love birds. I'm sure we can handle this"

"Pretty sure the date would go better for Nya if Jay let her come along" Kim punched Sarah in the arm and they ran in.

* * *

Nya was still waiting for Jay. Suddenly her bracelet beeped and the hologram showed up. Nya sighed. "Sorry Jay...duty calls" She grabbed her purse and left.

Jay kept looking at himself in the mirror. He smiled. "You don't look ssso bad. Jussst go out there and tell her the truttthhh" Suddenly he heard a rip at his back. He gasped and felt back there. Oh no... "I have a tail!" He took a deep breath. "It'sss okay Jay. Lotsss of girlsss like tailsss" He left the bathroom and walked to their booth. But Nya was gone. "Ssshe left? Nya?"

"S-S-Snahaha!" Someone yelled and pointed at Jay. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Suddenly everyone started to yell at him and hit him with whatever they had in their hands.

Jay curled up into a ball, covering his head. "No, ssstop! You don't underssstand!"

* * *

Nya ran around to hide behind some booths. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then jumped behind one. She had changed into her exosuit and hit the button on her bracelet. Her large suit suddenly came down and landed. She jumped in and took off.

* * *

The serpentine were still digging for the fang blade. Skales was digging when his shovel scraped against something. Pythor smiled and brushed the dirt away with his tail. He picked it up and laughed. "The first fang blade is ours!"

Suddenly, the place lit up with a glow. Kai his lit the sword on fire, and all the ninja, minus Jay of course, were there. Kai pointed at them. "Not so fast!"

Cole glanced at him. "Really? that's the best you've got?" Cole shook his head.

"Well, I couldn't think of any on the fly"

"Well, how about 'time to burn!' or 'jump on this fire rock!'"

"Well, maybe next time you lead!

"Well, maybe I will!"

"If you can catch up!"

Amanda slapped them both on the head. "This is not the time for this!"

The snakes got their weapons ready. Both sides charged at each other. They fought each other, keeping snakes off one another. When the ninja finally regrouped, Zane held up his shurikens. "Watch and learn..." Zane held them together, then his eyes glowed icy blue.

Sarah nudged Kim. "Is his control over that good?" She whispered. Kim shrugged. Zane was then covered in ice and levitated, surrounding himself in blue. There was a flash...and Zane had frozen almost everyone.

"Oops..." The serpentine laughed at them. They started to turn to leave...

"Stop right there" Amanda was there, not the far from Pythor, an arrow cocked into place, aimed at him. She was away when Zane activated his potential. She might have a fear of snakes, but that blade was their top priority right now. And besides, she rarely misses a shot.

Pythor sneered then hissed at her. Amanda froze, her body going icy. That same hiss...Her memory flashed back...that awful day...

Her vision suddenly went black.

* * *

The snakes were running out of the ride. Pythor had just left when suddenly a blue beam took the blade from him. Nya caught the blade in her hand. Pythor pointed at her. "Stop him!"

She raised her arm to take off, but the jetpacks stuttered. "Thruster malfunction!" She then took off. The serpentine followed after her in pursuit. They chased after her around the whole park. She was finally stopped when constrictai erupted from the ground and piled on her. She was taken down.

Pythor slithered towards her. The front pop opened. "Finally. The mystery man is revealed!" He motioned them to take the helmet off. They took the helmet off to show that it was Nya. "Or should I say mystery GIRL? Who's going to save you now, hm?"

* * *

Jay was still getting pummeled in the restaurant. He managed to get back into the bathroom to hide. He needed a plan...

People were crowed around the bathroom. Jay came back out, but with his scarf tied around his head. "Do NOT go in there! He bitesss!" Thisss isss not dinner theatre people! It'sss real, arm yourselvesss!" He ran out before they found out it was him.

He made it outside. His backside felt heavier and when he looked, his tail was bigger. He looked around. "Nya? Where isss ssshe?" He looked over...

Serpentine! With a fang blade! "Hey!" They all looked at Jay. He swung his nun-chucks. Unfortunately, his body was turned enough that they could bee his tail. They started to laugh at him.

"What's wrong? Snake bite your tongue?" They continued to laugh. He ran towards them...

"Jay!" He skidded to a stop and looked over. "Help!" Nya! She was chained to the roller coaster car! She struggled to get out. They turned it on and it took off.

"Let's go boys!" they started to leave. Jay could stop them, but Nya was in trouble! He ran after the car and jumped on.

He climbed in next to Nya. She saw him and what he was wearing. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?" He looked ahead and saw a hoop. It was on fire, oh and look, the track was also broken. Jay had to get her out of there, NOW! He struggled with the chain. "We have to get you out of here!"

Nya looked over and saw his tail. "Were you bit? Take off your head scarf"

"I'd prefer not. I wasss going to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin out date"

Nya smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet" She went back to struggling, then she had an idea. "Hey, you were the first in your little scouts to get your knot badge right?"

"Yeah, uh about that...I made that up jussst ssso I could impresss you. I wasss never in Little SSScoutsss..."

"You weren't?" Nya looked ahead. "Hold on!"

"Wait, you have a plan?"

"No" They were at the top and ready to go down. "Hold on!" Jay jumped in as they went down. Jay's head scarf came off as they went down really fast.

Jay felt his face and Nya looked at him. "Gah!" Jay hid his face. "Don't look at me, I'm a monssster! Though I hate the Sssamurai, where isss he when you need him? SSSamurai, help! Help, Samurai!" Jay called for him.

"Jay! I don't think the Samurai is coming!"

"Why?"

"i know this may not be the best time, but I haven't been totally honest either..."

"What isss it?"

"I'm...I'm the Samurai!"

Jay scoffed and stared at her. "You're the SSSamurai?!" They were almost there, and getting faster. "We're running out of track!"

"Jay" Nya looked at him. "If anything...horrible were to happen, I want you to know, you don't have to wear cologne or pretend to be anything you're not, because...I like you best when you're you" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away, his face glowed and he was turned back to normal. The venom was gone! "Your face! You're turning back to normal!"

"It's just like you said...you must have raised my heart rate!"

They were getting closer to the end. "Jay...whatever happens next...just remember...you are the best you"

Suddenly, Jay felt something. He felt a surge of power. "Jay, what's...happening?"

He suddenly flashed a blue color and he was made of lighting! "My true potential!" Jay suddenly _flew_ out of the cart and slammed his hands into the front. Lighting surged through it, stopping it. He fell against it, panting.

* * *

They all met outside the park. Amanda was leaning slightly on Kai. She felt awful for having a black out. At least it wasn't on of her worst panic attacks.

Zane took a step towards Nya. "You really had me fooled. I never would have guessed you were the Samurai"

Cole smiled. "Wish I had a sister like you" Nya smiled.

Sarah put an arm on her shoulder. "I am taking you with me on missions now. Sorry Cole"

"Hey!" They all laughed.

"Technically, I was the first to discover her secret" they all turned to Kai. "and didn't we say whoever found the Samurai would be the green ninja? huh?" he jumped from Amanda. she swayed, but Kim caught her. "the green ninja! destined to defeat Lord Garmadon! Huh?"

"why would we say that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nope. That conversation is not in my database" Kai sighed and the girls laughed.

Jay turned to Nya. "You know what I learned today?"

"What's that?"

"No matter what kind of secret you have, whether it's snake of Samurai, it's important to be yourself- mmph!" Sarah had moved from Nya's side ti Jay and wrapped her arm around his head, covering his mouth.

"That's nice, Jay but not the lesson we learned today"

"she's right. The serpentine have the first fang blade"

"but we are getting stronger. One day we will all learn out true potential, and Pythor will be stopped"

Jay pushed Sarah off. "And we all figured it all out without Sensei. Pretty good for seven ninja!" Nya punched his arm. "And a Samurai"

"Wonder what Sensei is doing now?"

* * *

Wu and Garmadon were at the base of a tall mountain. "We're here. The mountain of madness"

The top glowed blue, and the mountain was rocky and dangerous. "The only way back to Ninjago...is up there?"

"The worst...is yet to come" They started up the mountain.

* * *

 **And there. Life lesson: Boys, don't lie to a girl to look cooler. In fact, everyone out there, don't do that with anyone. Be you, be yourself, and be honest about it. Someone will love you for who you really are.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being so late! To be honest, i've been looking forward to this chapter, cause I've had too many ideas ready for this! So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

The serpentine were in the desert again, but this time at a temple of some sorts. They We slithering down a along hall, when Pythor stopped, holding his hand up. Skales, not watching and reading the map, ran into Pythor.

"Why mussst we ssstop, when the next fang blade is jussst ahead of usss?!"

Pythor raised his staff, then slammed it on the ground. The floor fell away, showing a large pit. "What good is it to bring the Great Devourer if we're not around to see it?! Bring the children!"

Skales called out behind him. "Bring the children!" Ashlynn and Lloyd were brought over, they were tied in chains. Pythor nodded at Lloyd and they brought him closer. They unlocked the chains and they fell to the ground.

"whoa, you're letting me go?"

Pyhtor chuckled. "Only to fetch my dear boy" Pythor tried to push him towards the edge, but Lloyd stepped away.

"N-No way! whatever it is, you'll use it against the ninja!"

Pythor sneered. "Alright then..." He nodded at the snakes behind him.

"Mmph!" Lloyd turned around. One snake had covered Ashlynn's mouth and held a sword up to her throat. Her eyes were wide and scared.

"L-Leave her alone!" Lloyd started for her, but Skales blocked him.

Pythor put a hand on his shoulder. "Do what i asked, and she'll be fine" Pythor moved him to the edge. "Do step lightly"

Lloyd slowly walked across. He got halfway when there was a gap. He jumped, but the rock fell and he grabbed the edge.

"Mmm!" Ashlynn strained against the snake's hold.

Lloyd got onto the other side. Pythor called out to him. "Bring me the fang blade and I'll let you two go"

Lloyd sighed and decided to go down the hall. Suddenly, the rest of the floor started to collapse. he ran trying to get ahead of it. He tripped and fell. The good news, the floor wasn't falling. The bad news? The ceiling was. Spikes slowly went down. Lloyd crawled his way under them. When he made it, he stood up and look a step...

 _Click_

Arrows started firing. Lloyd screamed and ran through the tunnel, covering his head. He was lucky he wasn't hit. He leaned against a beam and saw a pedestal ahead. The beam moved and the ceiling started to collapse. He jumped ahead and found himself in a room. He climbed the stairs to an alter. There was an indent of a dagger...but there was nothing.

"it's gone!" He yelled back. it echoed back to the Serpentine.

"It's gone?!"

"Where isss it?!"

"Do we still get to be free?" Lloyd called.

"NO!"

Lloyd groaned.

* * *

The ninja were up in the bridge. A hologram of a fang blade was hovering.

"While they got one, there are still three more to stop Pythor. they have a map, we don't. So the question is, how are you gonna stop them first?"

"We keep looking. Something is bound to show up"

jay sighed and everyone glanced his way. "I still can't believe that you're the mysterious Samurai!" Jay sighed over Nya. "Is anyone else blown away like I am?"

Sarah fake gagged and Kim giggled.

Kai wasn't impressed. "We've established that! Can we move on?!"

"Woop Woop Woop Woo! someones a little hot under their collar!"

"It appears his impatience is causing him to be like this, and he has not found inner peace like you and i have Jay"

"Helloooo!" Sarah did a small wave and leaned against the table. "None of us have either! and from the way Kim and Amanda bury their heads in books-" they both glared at her. "It doesn't seem like we will soon"

"Yeah Mr. Roboto. and Cole hasn't either!"

Suddenly Cole threw his hands up in the air. "I got it!"

"You've unlocked it?!" Kai yelled in frustration. "Why?!"

"No, I remember where I've seen the fang blade from!" He ran to the door. "I have a picture of it!" He ran out.

"Oh? Was that it?" Kim and Sarah sighed and Amanda put a hand on his shoulder.

Cole came back in with a book. "Got it" He sat down and opened it. On the first page was a gold trophy with a fang blade on top.

Jay picked up the book. "That's it!

"Back where I grew up, there's this pretty big competition where the winner receives the Blade Cup. My dad's won it multiple times!"

Sarah want to the other side and put a hand on his shoulder. "You never told me he won _this"_

"Well, at the moment, it didn't seem important..."

"You didn't tell us your dad was a trained athlete. What sport?"

"Oh um..he's a blacksmith"

"Nothing wrong with that. My father was a blacksmith too. But I don't remember a competition-"

"That's because his not a blacksmith-blacksmith..." Cole turned the page. "He's a...Royal Blacksmith" His dad stood there in a suit, holding the trophy.

They snickered. "That's your dad?" Sarah shot glares an the laughs died away.

Kai cleared his throat. "But how did the weapon become a trophy?"

"It started when someone found the fang blade and turned it into a trophy. Someone who collected priceless artifacts. Something...Dutch? No, Clutch! Clutch powers!" He walked to the wheel. "Anyway, It get's passed on to each year's winner"

"Who has it now?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to my father in years" Sarah looked away from the book. He hadn't talked to him? Sarah at least calls her parents to let them know she's okay, but...years? She was going to have to get him alone and make him talk about this.

Kai picked up the phone. "Well, we'll call him up"

"You can't!" Cole sighed and walked to the wheel. "He thinks I'm in Ninjago City training at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but when I couldn't sing or dance...I ran away. And when he see's that I can't sing or dance, he'll know I've been lying to him in all my letters I've been sending him"

Something twisted in Sarah. _Lying._ She hated hearing that word. That's it. Sarah was going to have Cole tell everything, whether he wanted to or not.

"He doesn't know your a ninja?"

"What, you gonna crack some joke that my dad wears a tutu?"

"No" Kai put a hand on his shoulder. "But if we're going to have any chance of getting the fang blade before the Serpentine do, we'd better get out own act together"

Sarah sat down and grabbed the book again. she kept looking at the picture of the trophy. She tapped the picture. "I almost one this one year" She didn't have to look up to see every head turn her way.

"You were a performer?"

Cole walked over. "You didn't tell me you almost won this"

Sarah did a slight glare at him. "Well, at the moment, it didn't seem important" Yeah, she was mad. Cole should know that he didn't like secrets or lies...and he did. She sighed. "I had a dance team with the dance school I had at my home town. My team and I got really good, so we were in. We got second place, behind a magic trick and, I'll even say it, a REALLY impressive opera act"

"I remember that" Cole snapped his fingers. "My dad had to leave for a performance that year, so he couldn't make it" Cole then stared at Sarah with wonder. "I didn't know you were in it"

"Yep, that was my team..."

Jay snickered. "Let me guess, you were the girl that couldn't twirl and cost them some points?"

Sarah shot a glare at him and he froze. "Actually, I was the leader of my team And they only reason was because the principle was a dunce and told us two days prior that we'd be doing it. We were lucky to get in third" she got up and left.

* * *

The mountain of madness glowed blue. Wu and Garmadon kept climbing. They got onto a ledge and Garmadon looked at a red sphere in the sky. "I was hoping that we'd get there before the moon had risen. The kraglings never miss a midnight snack"

"Kraglings? What is this place? There is no suck thing in Ninjago"

"They're a creature unlike anything you've seen. there are some things that do not exist in Ninjago, brother. sometimes...one must revel in the shadows to truly see the light"

Suddenly the ground shook and piles of rocks started rolling. They formed a creature Wu had never seen. They growled and started towards them. Garmadon pulled out four swords and slammed the ground. It pushed the kraglings back, but not by much. Wu pulled out a weapon, a string with what appeared to be some sort of metal on it. He swung it and ran along side Garmadon. They broke and kraglings to bits. One grabbed Wu and slammed him down. It opened it's mouth...

"Watch out brother!" Garmadon swung and destroyed him.

"Thanks" they continued, but were then cornered. They took a battle stance. "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times"

 **"Ninjago!"** They spun, bringing forth their spinjitzu.

* * *

The bounty flew over Cole's home town. It was a small place, tucked away. Cole, Jay, Zane and Kai all jumped. They summoned their vehicles and landed in town. They dispensed them and Cole opened and large case. His scythe was already in there. "Okay, hand them over"

Jay put them in the case. "Ah ah ah. But no mortal shall posses all four"

"Very funny"

Zane put his shurkien's up and Kai put his sword in. "Want to remind me why we can't have our weapons?"

Cole closed it. "I told you, my dad can't find out that I'm a ninja. And I don't want to make excuses on why I'm caring a giant scythe around-"

Suddenly an orange sports car pulled up down the street. Cole froze. "why is she here?" It flashed and Sarah walked over, putting her bracelets in a large bag.

She smiled. "If you thought I was gonna stay at the ship, you should have thought more on this"

"But-"

"No buts. Your made a promise to me that i'd meet your dad, and well, today seems like a good day"

Cole sighed. They didn't have time to do this. "Fine" They went up to the door. "Just remember the plan. e find out who has the trophy, grab it then get the heck out of town" He knocked on the door.

"Coming, coming!" A voice was heard coming to the door. The door opened and the man that was on the picture was there. But he had a cane in his hand,

Cole smiled. "Hey dad! How long's it been?"

"what?" Sarah had a feeling in her stomach, this didn't sound good. "You too good for the doorbell?" The door closed.

"Uh" Cole was speechless and Sarah blinked. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Use the bell son" Cole rang the bell. A recording started to play.

 _Welllcoooome~_

The door opened again and he was smiling again. He laughed and hugged Cole. "Come here son! It's been forever" He looked up and saw the other's. "What'd you bring? A quartet?" His eyes fell on Sarah. "Ah, and who's this? Dance partner? Lead singer?" Sarah shot a secret glare at Cole. Did he even mention her in the 'letters'?

Cole cleared his throat. "Dad, I mentioned Sarah in the last letter, didn't you read it?"

His dad let go and scowled. "The mail system in this town and broken. The letters have been coming in slower and slower" He smiled again. "ah, but let's not chat out here. Come in, I have a pot of honey lemon tea on the stove"

* * *

They were sitting inside, in the living room. A record player played. They were all sitting on the couch, Sarah sat next to Cole. She was finding more about him than she wanted on this trip. A thought came across her mind...one she had had before...

 _"Was our relationship a mistake?"_

Cole's father, Lou, turned away from the pictures on the wall. **(A/N: That's the name that everyone else has for him, so I'm gonna roll with it too, I have no idea it if is canon)** "Did Cole tell you how I hurt my foot? It was the cha-cha, But I swear the percussuinsist had it in for him!"

"No dad, I didn't tell them about your silly stories" Sarah nudged him.

"Silly stories?!"

Kai jumped in. "What he meant was, we've been training so hard at the uh...um..."

"The Martha Oppenheimer...yeah" The record came to a screeching halt.

Lou looked at them with slightly shock. " _Martha_ Oppenheimer?"

Zane coughed. "What he meant to say was the _Marty_ Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts!"

Sarah did a small groan. They were going to mess this up...Cole was right, they had to be fast, but...this all felt wrong.

"Um, yeah! Anyway, we're doing this final research paper on Ninjago history of Performance. And well, we wanted to know, how do we get our hands on the blade cup?"

Lou walked over to the opposite couch. "You're talking about _The_ Blade Cup! The most heavily guarded treasure in Ninjago! The symbol of harmony and grace. You can't just get it" He stood in the couch. "You must present style, perfect pitch, push the boundaries of artistic licences, AND win this year's Ninjago's Talent show!"

"Um..." Zane slightly raised his hand. "Perhaps there's an easier way?"

Lou cut him off. "Is this why you come? You knew I was injured, and when my quartet said we shan't go on, you all have come to take our place!" He laughed with joy. "My son, bringing the next line of The Royal Blackmsmiths! Let me hear the sweet, sweet sound of harmony" He held a hand to his ear.

They all looked at each other. Jay started.

"Harmony..."

Zane was next. "Harmony..."

Kai was last. "Harmony" Sarah and Lou cringed.

Sarah elbowed Cole. "Cole, did you ever mention that your friends couldn't sing, _and that you're only in the dancing department?_ " she said the last part through her teeth.

"Dad" Cole set down his up. "We really need the trophy-"

"Yeah!" Kai cut him off. "We're bringing home the gold, and we want you to train us!"

Lou smiled. "I've never been more proud. If you'll excuse me..." He started to leave. "I need to go write a song about my feelings" He left.

Cole turned to them. "What are you doing?!"

"Look, we enter the competition so we can get close enough to the blade cup. Once we get the blade cup, we leave town, how hard can this be?"

"How hard?" Sarah stood up. "You realize that the Ninjago Talent show is the biggest event in Ninjago, right? We can't just grab it. We'll need to plan this out and lot better than that" she sighed. "Honestly, you guys are an embarrassment to the performing arts...You guys better pay attention to everything he has to say, because you're gonna need it"

* * *

Two serpentine, a hypnobrai and a constrictai, were walking through a small town. they had gotten to a flyer. "Hey, get a load of that!" they walked up to it. It was for the talent show.

"Oooh a sssinging competition? I like sssinging!" The contrictai clapped, but the hypnobrai hit him.

"No you idiot! The trophy! It'sss the fang blade!"

"Wait! That'sss what Pythor'sss looking for!"

"We have to tell the other'sss!"

* * *

"Okay, from the top. Five, six, seven eight!" Lou was training the boys. Sarah was off to the side, watching. Lou started the piano.

"~Bop til ya drop!~"

"~Shake it til ya break it!~"

"~Move until you loose it!~"

"~Spin until ya win it!~"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Lou got u and groaned. "If my ears weren't attached to my head, they'd be running away!" Sarah sighed. They had improved at least.

"Kai, love the energy, hate the hair" He hit his head with the cane.

"Jay, you're giving a lot, but I need more!"

He moved to Zane. "Zane, you're like a machine! Don't change anything!" Zane was amused at that.

He finally got to Cole. "And Cole, try to act like you want to be here!"

Jay leaned over to Kai. "He's worse than Sensei Wu" He whispered.

"Now, let's work on the big show stopper! Cole ,we can't history repeating itself!"

"Dad, it was the triple tiger sashay! I was seven!"

"What's the triple tiger sashay?"

"Only the most difficult dance move every created!"

"It's true! Many professionals try, but none have succeeded!"

"so my father thought A SEVEN YEAR OLD could! So I ended up falling on my face, embarrassing myself and letting my quartet down!"

"If you want to win, you have to go big! Alright everyone take five. Cole, Sarah, when the break is over, I want to practice your dance" He left.

Sarah sighed. Lou thought that it was a best idea to have a back up plan just in case. So he was having Cole and Sarah practice. She walked over.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. I tried to attempt it and I almost twisted my ankle. then again..." she did a small smile. "I wasn't seven when I did"

"Now I see why Cole is so closed off! It's because twinkle toes couldn't deliver the goods. Is that why you ran away?"

"Oh, I could deliver the goods!" Sarah stepped away. Cole's rage had built up and she wasn't liking it. "Look, I'll deal with my father! Let's just focus on the trophy"

"I don't know...I'm thinking we could win this!"

Cole glared at him.

"Okay, Okay, We'll stick to the plan!"

* * *

Pythor and Skales came up from the sewer.

"It'sss here! I can feel it!"

"Calm down! There's no need to attract unwanted attention"

"Look! The ninja!" The boys were outside practicing.

Skales groaned. "Now there'sss no chance to take it..."

"Patience, we're snakes remember? They'll never see us coming" Pythor looked at the flyer. "hm...open auditions..." He laughed and went back down.

* * *

The ninja had practiced all day. Lou had decided that he should show them around town real fast, so that maybe the 'art of the town' might help them. Before they left though, Sarah grabbed Cole's arm. "I want to talk to you... _alone"_ She emphasized that.

Cole waited until they left, then went to one of the guest rooms that she was in. Her bag was on the bed, her bracelet's on top. Her arms were crossed and she was staring out the window.

"Sarah?" He closed the door. "You wanted to talk to me"

She sighed. "I'm done with this Cole"

"With...what?"

she turned to him, her face angry. "You know what! this...lying to your father! Just seeing him to steal that trophy! He doesn't deserve this!"

Cole was taken back, then anger filled him and he scowled. He had already had it trying to fake it for his dad and taking all his lessons. This was not something he was taking. "Well, It's not easy! Don't you think i'm tired of this! I just want to get this over with so we can-!"

"What? So YOU can shut your father out again?! all because you aren't good at what HE does?!" she poked his chest. "You are not him! You have your qualities!" she stepped back. "Cole, you know I don't like lies and distrust, and you are doing all of that now! If you don't want me to walk away, you'll tell him the truth, all of it"

Cole was mad, but when she said that, his heart got heavy. She didn't mean walk away back to the ship...

She meant break up with him.

He didn't want to loose her. He swallowed the marble in his throat. "Sarah...I can't...Not after all I've done to him already"

She scowled. Hot tears filled her eyes. She wasn't having this, she was done. "Cole" Her voice was rough with anger. "I'll give you one more chance. If you love your father, really do, you'll stop lying and tell. Him. The. Truth" She was shaking now. With rage, fear...sadness.

Cole turned to the door. They would be back soon. Cole could tell him...and his father would probably hate him.

"Sarah..." He looked at her. "I...can't"

She started at him. she raised her hand to slap him...He braced himself for it...

He heard a choked sob. He looked her her. Her hand was still up and wavering, but her head was bowed. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Cole's heart felt heavy. "Sarah..." He reached for her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Cole stood frozen.

she went to her bag and picked it up. "I'm going back to the ship..." she got to the door. But she grabbed the handle and stopped. "Cole, I..." Cole stood there. He couldn't move. she took a deep breath. "i...can't be with someone who won't be honest with their own family..." Cole's heart shattered. Tears filled his eyes and hung, but they wouldn't fall.

She swallowed another sob. "G-Goodbye Cole..." She left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The other's had come back with Lou. "Hey Cole, sorry we were gone for so-" they all stopped when they got in the kitchen. Cole was sitting at the kitchen table, his head resting on his hands, braced by his elbows. He kept staring at the table. His eyes were red and wet with tears.

"Cole? Hey man what happened?"

"Where's Sarah?"

"Cole?" Lou came in. "Cole what happened?"

"S-Sarah...sh-she left..."

"Left? why did she-?"

"S-She left...me..." The other's froze.

"She left you?"

"What happened?"

Lou went to his side and put a hand on his sons shoulder.

Cole took a shuddering breath. "W-We had a...a fight...and she...she..." He choked.

Kai, Zane and Jay looked at each other. "B-But you guys have had fights before, and then you'd make up"

"What did you fight about this time?"

"I...I can't even remember now..."

Lou squeezed his son's shoulder. "Son...if you need to...you don't have to perform-"

"N-No..." Cole wiped his eyes. "we still have to do this...I'll...I'll be okay..."

* * *

Wu and Garmadon finally defeated the rest of the kragglers. Garmadon looked at Wu.

"The entrance to Ninjago is just over that bluff. Please, you first"

"Though we live in two different worlds, I still see good in your heart" They started climbing again. They got to the top and Wu saw the portal.

"The battle between our world's in inevitable. You put too much trust in me" He kicked Wu over the edge.

Wu grabbed the edge. "but I came for your help to save your son! Did you lead me here to destroy me?"

"See you on the other side" Garmadon stomped to make Wu fall. Wu yelled as he fell in. Garmadon jumped in after him.

* * *

The portal opened up over a village. The villagers were staring at it. Suddenly, it exploded, pushing them back. Wu was on the ground. He stood up...

He heard a laughter. "I'm back Ninjago" Garmadon stood up and laughed.

* * *

The Ninjago Talent show was getting ready to start. They ninja, along with a few other people, were doing some final practices.

"...then a kick ball, change, barrel roll, double turn, then we all do the double wings-" Kai jumped into Jay.

"Ow! You gotta follow me!"

"follow you? You're two beats off!"

"Actually, two point seven two off of the beat-"

"Guys, focus!" cole split them up. "Let's not make this any harder than it needs to be! We just stick to the plan and keep up the act until the trophy's revealed. Once we steal the blade cup, we can argue all we want when we get home" Cole had been testy lately. With his and Sarah's breakup, he's been more on edge and upset.

"But Cole, this is your home town, don't you want to try and win it?"

"The only dance I want to do is get-me-out-of-this-nut-house-and-let-me-burn-these-memories-out-of-my-head!"

"What?!" Lou was standing behind them.

Cole turned. "Dad, I-"

"You...were going to _steal_ it?"

"Dad..." Col started walking towards him. "I didn't mean for you to hear that...but..." Cole took a deep breath. "I'm glad you did. There's something I've wanted..." He caught himself. " _Needed_ to tell you. All these years, I haven't been training to be a singer or a dancer. I've found something new that I'm really good at!" Lou didn't say anything. "Dad..." cole spun, summoning his spinjitzu and wearing his ninja gear. "I'm a ninja. And the truth is, if we don't steal that fang blade-I mean, blade cup, there's other people that will, bad people...serpentine. And we need it to save the world. I know how ridiculous this sounds, but I'm proud of who I am" Cole put a hand on his dad's shoulder. "And I want you to be proud of me too"

Lou scowled. "I can't be proud of any some who thinks stealing is right. and I'm not going to stay and watch you make a mockery of our family's legacy! Lou turned and left.

"Dad, I-!" It was too late, he left. cole sighed. He felt awful. His dad hates him, Sarah left him...what kind of person was he?

Kai put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean that..."

"Maybe if he just saw you in action?"

"no, No. It's...okay" cole didn't know how much more he could take...

They heard a door open and looked over. They saw a group of people...no wait were those...they were serpentine in wigs! The door said...

"Treble Makers?"

"Wait a minute, what are they doing here?"

They heard a voice out there. "Well, I can't help it if I offend anyone! My only job is to tell the truth!"

Kai looked out the curtain. Pythor was sitting at the judges table, wearing...a fake beard.

"You don't look anything like your photo"

"Oh sadly, the camera adds a few pounds. I'm just glad to judge this prestigious competition" Suddenly his stomach made noises.

"Wait a minute! I'm still here! He swallowed me! He's not a judge!"

The other's gasped. Pythor hit his stomach. "Quiet...or else I won't let you out"

"My apologies..."

Suddenly it went quiet as the Blade Cup was brought out. It was set on a pedestal.

Pythor smiled. "The Fang Blade!"

"Yeah, you mean, the blade cup"

"Yes, yes, whatever!" Other Serpentine sat in the crowd.

Kai went back to the other's. "It looks like we're not the only ones whose's here to steal the blade cup. Pythor's here!"

"This...complicates things..."

""then I saw we make our move! We can't risk losing out again! I say we steal it!"

"Were not stealing it!" they all looked at Cole. "We're gonna win this competition! but we're gonna do it our way!"

 **"Our way?"**

* * *

"~My poissson liesss over the ocean! My poissson liesss over the sssea! My poissson liesss over the ocean! So bring back my poissson to meeeee!~" The serpetine were on and they had just finished their...bad performance.

People were booing. Pythor whistled and help up a ten. the other judges held up a six, but they flipped them to nine when Pythor growled at them.

The announcer ran up as the serpentine left. "And last, but not least! The Royal Black-" He pressed against his ear, where he was being told something. He got a note. "Uh, this just in! There's been a switch! coming up next is...Spin Harmony!"

The ninja ere backstage. Cole turned to them. "If we're gonna do this, I want everyone to see who we are!"

Zane put his hands on his stomach. "I have butterflies in my stomach..."

"Aw, that's just nerves!"

"No, I really do have butterflies!" He opened his chest plate and a few butterflies flew out.

"Ooookay...glad he got that out of his system!"

"Last call for Spin Harmony!"

"Let's do this! For Cole!"

"If we can pull off a Tornado of Creation, we'll score perfect tens!"

"But it won't be as impressive without the girls"

"Anything I say will only add to our team unity"

"I'm glad you guys are my friends. Lt's do the whip!"

 **"Ninjago!"**

* * *

The judges waited, but they didn't come up. Pythor smiled. "Well, it looks like the last act won't be performing! That means I can give this to the winners-!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer spoke. "Spin Harmony!"

The ninja had started their perfomance. People cheered and applauded. Pyhtor nodded to Skales and Skales had some serpentine go on the stage to stop them.

They jumped up on stage. The ninja fought them as they did their dance number. People were loving them!

At one point, some more snakes were coming Cole's way. He ran for them and jumped. He jumped off one snakes head, pushed off another, and headbutted the last. "Roar..."

The other ninja gasped. "The triple tiger sashay!"

The audience exploded with applause.

"He's done it!" The announcer slid onstage. "The triple tiger sashay! He's danced the impossible!" People cheered. Two judges gave them tens, but Pythor gave them a zero. People booed him. Suddenly, the REAL judges arm came up and wrote a one on the paper.

"What?! I didn't write that!"

"A perfect score! Spin Harmony wins the blade cup!" The Blade Cup was brought to them. Cole grabbed it, then held it over his head. People cheered.

Pythor growled. "This is an outrage. I demand a recount!"

Cole looked over the crowd. Then his eyes fell on two empty seats...

Where Sarah and his dad should have been sitting...

Cole sighed.

* * *

They went backstage. "I've never felt more alive!"

Jay laughed. "We did it!" They started doing some silly dance. They laughed.

"No, Cole did it! Becase of you, Ninjago will sleep safely tonight"

"thanks...but go on and celebrate without me" He handed the trophy to them. "Winning this just doesn't feel the same without-"

"Cole!"

He turned. His dad was walking towards them. "Dad?"

"I saw it all son" Cole ran to him. "I saw it all" They hugged.

Cole flipped his hood back. "You saw me dance?"

"More importantly, I saw you fight. Those serpentine were up to no good, trying to steal the show, and i saw you stand up for what is right!" Lou turned from him slightly and hung his head. "I was wrong...I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to follow in my footsteps. Everyone is born with a special talent inside them, just waiting to get out. And you were born to be a ninja!"

"You're not mad?"

"How can I be? My son's a hero!" Lou turned back and smiled. "Besides, I...wasn't the only one to see it"

"Cole?" Behind Lou, Sarah walked over. She had her ninja outfit and her bracelets on.

"S-Sarah?" Cole walked over to her. "Look, I'm really sorry and I should have done what you said and-"

 _Smack!_

Cole held his cheek. Sarah slapped him. "That's for not telling the truth the first time" she lifted his head and kissed his cheek. "And...That's to say I'm sorry..."

He held her hand there. "You don't have to apologize for anything" She smiled.

"Well, I'd hate to ruin this moment..." Pythor came around the curtain. "but did you know-?" He ripped off the beard. "It's me! Pythor!"

"You couldn't fool us, Pythor!" They started walking towards him.

"I didn't want you to miss our big show stopper!" He gestured to the cat walk. Two contrictai pushed a crate into some lights. they all fell...Right over Lou. He fell trying ti get away.

"Dad!" Cole jumped on him as they fell. Dust flled the place. Pythor slithered away with the trophy. The ninja coughed.

"They *cough cough* took the fang blade!"

"Cole!"

Sarah was already trying to move the lights. "Help me!" They all tried, but none of them were strong enough. Suddenly, in the case that help the weapons, Cole's scythe started to glow.

"He found his true potential!"

The pile of lights started to glow. Suddenly they heard a yell. Cole! He had super strength! He tossed the lights aside and helped Lou up.

"H-How did we survive?" Lou saw Cole. "Son?"

"Cole's unlocked his true potential! His relationship with his father must have been holding him back!"

"He's indestructible!"

Kai groaned and crossed his arms.

Cole's glow faded. He looked around. "Is everyone alright? What just happened?"

"We're okay son"

* * *

They were back at the house. They were talking and drinking tea.

But then, Jay had to ruin it. "I guess the score card reads Pyhtor two fang blades, Ninja, zero"

"Yeah, but all we need is one, and there's still two left to find!"

"Who knows?" They all looked at Kai. "Maybe when I unlock my true potential, I'll become the green ninja!" They laughed.

Sarah nudged him. "Keep dreaming, fire boy" Cole smiled and put his arm around her. She smiled and leaned into him.

Lou walked in, holding a picture. "It may not be the trophy..." He put it on the wall. "but it will sure look nice on my wall" It was them, all holding the Blade Cup.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're ALL family now"

* * *

They had called Amanda, Kim and Nya from the ship to celebrate...well, mostly celebrate. The other's were starting to leave. Cole grabbed Sarah's arm and whispered to her. "Stay here with me" She started to get nervous. "Don't worry, you'll like it"

* * *

The other's had left. Sarah found Cole in his dad's practice room. He had the music player and he was leaning against the piano. Soft music filled the room. Sarah couldn't help but smile. "Okay, what did you do?"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "A lot of stupid things...but, I'd figure there was one thing I could do to fix it"

"Oh? and what's that?"

He held his hand on and she took it. "We never got enough practice in for our dance for the show"

She laughed and Cole hooked his arm around her waist and they were pressed close. "You're an idiot"

"What? Practice makes perfect and I want up to be ready next year"

She laughed. "Alright then, twinkle toes-" he smirked. "Take lead"

They danced, but they were being fun with it. They tried to trip each other, and do something silly to make the other lose focus. At one point, Cole tripped Sarah and she would have fallen backwards, but Cole caught her in a dip. They were laughing and smiling.

She giggled and looked up at him. He had a soft smile on his face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you about telling my dad the truth"

She looped one hand up to the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I yelled at you...and broke up with you...and i slapped you..."

Cole grinned. "Yeah...but i deserved it..." He brought his head down to hers. "You didn't" He kissed her and she held him there.

* * *

 **And we're done! had fun with this one! I don't know if anyone see's it, but something specific is happening with each chapter. I'll try and update more. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Seasons Greetings, Happy New Year and all that!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Okay, so this chapter took SOME thinking. But I think I've got it. and some more character information is coming in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

A figure walked into Sensei Wu's room. They went to a small cabinet in the back and opened it. Inside was the Green Ninja outfit. They looked back to make sure no one came in. Then they grabbed it.

* * *

Outside, the ninja were training. It was dark on the deck of the bounty.

A snake looking figure stalking stalking towards Cole. He sliced into the deeck, causing a wave of dirt to knock it over.

Jay ran to one that stood still. "Lightning!" He spun, summoning his spinjitzu, knocking it over.

Zane had one. He threw him shurikens and they froze only the figure, and not creating anymore ice.

Suddenly, roots started to grow from some of the board on ship. They wrapped up one snake tight, like a cocoon. Sarah had a grip on the railing.

One stood on deck and Kim appeared with a flash of light, to stun them. She sliced and it fell. One started to move behind her. She turned...

Amanda jumped from the top of the sail, flipping. Completely upside down, she shot and arrow, and it impaled itself in the snake head and it fell. Amanda landed perfectly on deck.

A large light suddenly lit up, brightening up the deck. The snakes were actually dummies they were all training with. Nya stood behind the light. "Nice training. You're guy's powers are getting stronger"

Sarah smirked and leaned against the railing. "Hey Amanda, can you have that slightly breeze again? It felt nice"

Amand walked over to her snake dummy. "trust me Sarah, up this high? We'd capsize" And to demonstrate, she suddenly shot an arrow that whizzed by Sarah's head. A strong wind came by and the ship tipped a little. Everyone grabbed something, then it settled down. "And that's just a small fraction of it" Amanda knelt by the dummy and scowled. "Tch.."

"What's wrong"

"I missed my mark by a half inch..." Amanda stood up and smirked. "Good thing I didn't miss with Sarah" sarah scowled, but a small smile still appeared. Sarah knew Amanda rarely missed a mark.

Nya looked around, noticing someone missing. "Where's Kai?"

* * *

Ka, as it turns out, was the figure that had broken into Sensei's room and had put on the green ninja suit. He flipped and yelled out fire moves. "Fire! Shoot flames! Fire go!" He looked around and nothing. He groaned. "Aw come on! Everyone else can do it, so can you! BRING HEAT!" He flipped and did a few push-ups (for who knows whatever reason). He jumped back up in front of the mirror-

He saw everyone in the reflection...laughing and clapping at his performance. "Very nice. Maybe if you tried the term 'Fire dork', that might work"

Kai flipped the hood back, hoping the dark could hide his blush. "How long have you all been watching?!"

Amanda smiled. "Just enough" She leaned against the door frame and couldn't help but admire her hot tempered boyfriend. Green wasn't a bad color on him...

Jay had gotten closer. "The green ninja suit! that's awesome!"

"Well, i was looking for some kind of clue from Sensei...then I found this" He gestured to the suit.

"But you know, but only he who is foretold to defeat Lord Garmadon, is destined to be the green ninja. And only he should wear the green ninja outfit. So Sensei will most likely be very-"

"I know, I know! but I thought if I just tried it on, it could help me see my true potential" He walked to the window. "It's not fair that you guys-" He gestured to Cole, Jay and Zane. "-have unlocked your cool powers and I still haven't"

Sarah sighed. "we haven't either!" Sarah put her hand on her chin and smiled. "But it would be nice if I got mine and could watch Kai squirm in uncomfort..." Amanda nudged her.

Kai sighed. "Besides, Sensei's gone and we don't know when he's-"

"Hello? I'm home!" It was Sensei Wu! He was home!

"Sensei!" They all ran out, Amanda ahead of them. Kai looked at the sleeves of the suit, then jumped behind a paper wall.

* * *

The other ninja were on deck with Sensei. He sighed. "So good to be home"

"It's great to have you back!"

"We're glad you're home"

"Did you bring us anything?"

"Sensei, have you missed a lot!" Leave it to Jay to get right to the point. "Zane's a nindroid, Nya's the mysterious Samurai, Cole and Sarah are dancers-"

"And Jay proves that he has nothing interesting about his life" Sarah got a glare from Jay.

"Zane is a...what?" Sensei was confused now.

"You've...been gone a while. We'll catch you up later. But you should know, we-" Zane gestured to him, Jay and Cole. "-have all unlocked our true potential"

"Have you now?" Sensei was impressed...and proud. Heis students have learned a lot.

"we're not any closer to finding out who the dragon is-"

"but we're getting there! We think we'll find the dragon once we find the green ninja!"

Sensei nodded, then looked around. "Where is Kai?"

"Right here!" Kai run up on deck, still adjusting his suit. "So glad you're back safe!"

Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared behind Sensei. It had four arms...wait a minute..it moved out from behind him...It was Lord Garmadon!

Kai acted fast. "Sensei, behind you!" He jumped onto him, his sword ready. Garmadon blocked him by grabbed it with...two, three arms? "He's got four arms!"

Garmadon grunted. "So...we meet again!" No one had moved, except for Amanda, who had drawn her bow and had notched an arrow. She waited, mostly because Kai was in the way

"He must have followed you Sensei!"

"Kai, stop! He is the reason I left" Sensei calmly walked over. Kai looked back at Garmadon with disbelief. "For so long as Pythor has Lloyd and Ashlynn, he wil be our guest"

NOW, everyone had reacted!

"Sensei, we have to live with this guy?!"

"Oh, nuh uh! No way in the entire land of Ninjago!"

"He has four arms!"

LORD of DARKNESS! Are we forgetting this?"

"Must I remind you that since he turned evil, he's been trying to ge our golden weapons?!"

"ENOUGH!" Wu did not need this.

Everyone fell into line and stopped. **"Yes Sensei"** Kim lowered Amanda;s arrow and Amanda slowly put it down.

Garmadon stood up. "This isn't about the weapons! This is about my son!"

"And Ashlynn" Amanda reminded him.

"yes, and Ashlynn..." Garmadon muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

Sensei Wu spoke up. " From here on out, you will obey me and respect my brother" Garmaon smirked and crossed his upper two arms.

 **"Yes Sensei"**

"Now, to the bridge. We must put our attention to more pressing matters" Sensei started walking, Garmadon behind him. Garmadon turned and smirked at all of them. Kai scowled and clenched his fists.

* * *

They all stood in the bridge. "So, where are we at with the four fang blades?"

"Um, well, Pythor's managed to get the first two, but there's still two left!"

"And we only need one to keep him from releasing the Great Devourer"

"Hopefully we can get our hands on the next one before he does"

"Have you found it's location yet?"

"no. But the falcon will let us know if it see's anything yet"

"Good. If we find the fang blade, we find Lloyd and Ashlynn. Kai and Nya..." He gestured to the siblings. "Prepare the deck and double check the anchor. We need to be ready"

 **"Yes Sensei"** They started to leave. Kai glared at Garmadon. "I've got my eye on you..." To prove his point, he didn't turn his back to Garmadon and started walking backwards...

 _Bonk!_

He hit his head on the door frame. Wu sighed and Amanda shook her head. Nya pulled Kai outside.

Wu looked at Jay. "Jay, did Zane say the falcon was...programmed?"

Jay laughed. "Okay Sensei, I don't know where to start! It all started when we saw the falcon..."

* * *

"But Nya, did you see? He has four arms!" Kai and Nya were on deck. Nya checked the sails and Kai had started mopping the deck. "Wherever Sensei found him, he's now made it possible to posses all four weapons at once! I don't trust him! Not one bit!"

"You have to remember he's not just the Dark Lord, he's also Sensei's brother. Though he's pure evil, Sensei holds him close to his heart" Nya opened the sails.

"That's it!"

"what?"

"To unlock my power! Sensei said the heart is the key! Maybe if I stand up to Lord Garmadon, I'll unlock my full potential and everyone will see I'm the green ninja! Ha!" Kai turned to his sister. "Nya, you are a genius!"

"I...don't quite follow your logic"

"No time to explain! I have to go train! If I'm going to confront Garmadon, I have to be at the top of my game!"

Nya raised an eyebrow. "But Sensei said he's our guest!"

"Garmadon might have fooled Sensei, but don't think for a second I'm not keeping my eye on him!" He turned to her. "Nya, the Lord of Darkness just became our roommate!"

* * *

Kai was right. He had become their roommate..and not the best. He was weird! Downright weird and creepy! He sharped his teeth, ate food that...did not look like it came from...any world, for that that matter! He ruined the show that Jay, Nya, Sarah, and Cole were watching together by changing the channel and being a nuisance. He 'sunbathed' during lightning storms, and to top it off, the boys had to room with him. He would not go the sleep. Instead, he would summon lighting in their room and make it loud and bright.

Garmadon truly was a dark person.

* * *

Garmadon was playing a video game. Cole, Zane and Kim were watching in the hall when Kai walked by. He's not even playing the game right! He's just shooting and destroying things!"

"What did you expect?"

"I've noticed...when he isn't trying to turn Ninjago into his image...he's actually quite fascinating!"

"Sure, the four arms are freakish, but overall he doesn't seem that bad of a guy"

"He might be pulling the wool over your eyes, but not mine! He's up to something...and i'm gonna be ready for it!"

"Kai..." Kim spoke up. "Maybe if you relaxed and actually _looked,_ you would see that Garmadon is actually putting...something of his heart into helping us find Lloyd and Ashlynn. We need all the help we can get"

Kai scowled. "I'm not going to. because I know he probably just had to black void where a heart should be!" He stormed. "Amanda will believe me...she hates him as much as I do"

* * *

Amanda raised an eyebrow as she put one of her suits away in her clothes cabinet. "Is that what you came to talk to me about?" Kai had told her everything that he thought was suspicious.

Kai crossed his arms. "Yeah...don't you agree with me?"

She closed the cabinet. "While I agree that it's...uncomfortable having him here...when hes focused on saving his son-"

"Oh, not you too!" Kai groaned and paced the room.

She sighed and watched him. "I'm just saying, he loves Lloyd and he wants him safe...and parent will do that...when they can..." Kai paused for a bit, then kept pacing. He knew that Amanda didn't have a normal childhood.

"Loo, all I'm saying is that I can't trust him! He's tried taking the weapons, he's kidnapped Ashlynn before, he took my sister! And all for his image! If you ask me, he's worse than the serpentine, and we need to stop him before-!"

"It was a serpentine..."

Kai stopped and looked at Amanda. She was still standing in front of the cabinet. her head was bowed and she had...a quiet voice. She hugged her arms ad sat down on Kim's bed.

"What?"

She rubbed her arms, as if cold. "...It was a serpentine that killed my parents..."

Kai froze. Amanda _never_ talked about her parents. She couldn't. she said it hurts to much...and t usually caused her a panic attack. kai slowly sat next to her. "You...never said it was-"

"The very thing we're fighting? Well...not exactly..." She sighed.

Kai didn't move. "Do you...can you...?"

She sighed. "I can try..." She swallowed and folded her hands in her lap. "I was a little girl...around five I think...I was so long ago...I left home for the day. I think...I went to get something for my parents...I can't remember. It was...it was starting to rain, so I went home..." Her eyes watered but she kept going. "W-When I got home...we...we lived in the middle of a forest, very few people knew we were there!" Kai gripped her hand to calm her down. She took a shuddering breath. "The door was broken down, along with the frame...as if something had smashed into it...I ran inside, even though something was telling me that I shouldn't have gone inside" Tears fell and she paled. Kai tensed. Was she having a panic attack? She took a breath. "I-Inside...m-my parents were...were..." Her voice cracked and she lost all color. Kai quickly hugged her and held her close. She buried her face into him. She sat there, taking shuddering breaths. "...they were dead...o-over then...was a...a...  
She swallowed and tried to clear her head.

"It's okay...I think I understand what-"

"No ,you don't!" She shook her head. "She was large, much bigger than Pythor. She was white, with colored striped down her body. i still remember the colors...Purple, blue, red, green, orange. She had a large...red gem I think on her head, and green eyes. Her fangs were three inches long...tipped with black...she has a rattle on the end on her tail. She turned and saw me...and I ran..." She took a deep breath...and a weight came off her chest. She had never made it this far as to what happened. Not even to Sensei. "I ran through the woods, thinking she would catch me. I kept go9ng, until.I made it to Ninjago City...where Sensei found me..."

Kai didn't say anything. Five? No one should have to endure that at a young age. He still held onto her. "Are...are you sure they were...?"

"Yes, i aw them...they're eyes...they were empty..."

They sat there, Kai holding onto her...then had a thought. "You...you said she?" Amanda nodded. "But...as far as we know, none of the serpentine tribes have females. Are you sure it was-"

"Yes, because she spoke. She said 'Ah, that's what happened'. I ran, so I never found out what she meant" She pushed off. "Kai...I'm scared every freaking day because of her. I had nightmares for a month after Sensei found me...and now...with the serpentine..." She looked at him with red eyes. "I know you don't trust Garmadon and that you think he will turn..." She tilted her head down, still keeping eye contact.

"But _nothing_ is worse than a serpentine..."

* * *

The falcon was flying. It had gotten close to the fire temple. But something was wrong. The volcano it was connected to was smoking. It circled back and landed on a branch. It's eyes turned blue and it zoomed in on Pythor and Skales, who were in front. It took off, circling around the group. It zoomed in on Lloyd and Ashlynn, who were both in a cage. The falcon took off.

* * *

Back on the bounty, Kai was...well, supposed to be watching the screen...

"Garmadon! Get ready to get Kai'd! Fi-ya!" He did flips and jumped off the table. "Wham, bam, sorry to beat ya man!" Suddenly, he stopped. He heard Sensei Wu's voice.

"This way. Come, come!" Kai left the bridge and followed it. It led to Sensei's room. "I understand the mysterious Samurai is no longer a mystery" He was talking to Nya!

"Oh...you heard about that. I picked up a thing or two"

"It was foolish of me not to consider that you might he the green ninja"

Kai was outside the door, standing on a chair. "Nya's the green ninja?" He sounded defeated...

The golden weapons and the green ninja outfit were on the bed. "When the weapons are presented, they will react and reveal the identity of the green ninja"

"But...Sensei..."

"Come. Approach the weapons"

Kai leaned closer...

"What are you doing out here?!" Garmadon shouted at the end if the hall. Kai stumbled and fell with a yell.

He sat up and glared at Garmadon. "What are you doing out here?"

Garmadon stalked closer. "Evil never sleeps..."

Kai stood up. "Yeah? Well good never rest!"

"Maybe we should settle this right now!"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Kai shoved him. Garmadon shoved back. Kai shoved...

The door opened and Nya was there. "Guys, guys! What are you doing out here?"

"Maybe you should ask pants that question" Garmadon pointed to Kai.

"Kai?! Were you...spying on me?"

"Huh! No, now way! I was...uh...keeping watch! So...are you the green ninja?"

Nya gasped. "What? Of course not!"

"So the weapons didn't tell you? That means I still have a chance!"

Wu walked over to Nya's side. "Truth is, she never wanted to know"

Nya slowly shook her head. "First, all I wanted was to be like you, but..after seeing how possessedy you've become...discover what I can do on my own? I'm happy being a samurai"

"So then...whose the green ninja?"

"Perhaps we will never know"

Suddenly a door down the hall burst open. Jay was there. "Kai, you were supposed to be in the bridge! Zane's falcon spotted them!"

* * *

They all ran in, the others already there.

"Looks like Pythor is at the temple or fire"

"That means that there's another fang blade"

Garmaon was in the doorway. "And Lloyd"

Amanda walked next to Kai. "Ashlynn too. We need to get there quick"

Jay looked to Kai. "That's the same temple where Kai and Lord Garmin faced off!"

"If memory serves correct, I'd say 9ne of cheated when we last fought!"

Garmadon stalked closer.."and I remember someone needing their Sensei to save them!"

"Enough!" Amanda stood between them. "Look, right now, we need to worry about Lloyd, Ashlynn, and that fang blade. So deal with each other until we've accomplished that. _Please!"_

Kai glared at Garmadon, and they turned back to thw screen. "Since the last ime we've been there, it looks like the volcanoes become unstable. The place is a powder cake just waiting to blow up! This will be a highly combustible environment"

"Oh great, just what I love! Fighting deadly snakes in a highly combustible environment ABOUT TO BLOW UP!"

"Sounds extra fun when you out it that way..." Sarah grumbled.

"We must do what we must"

"Sensei's right. We need to get in there"

"But Sensei, where are our weapons?"

"Yeah, we can't find them"

Kai looked around. "And why is Lord Garmadon not here?!" He ran out.

"Kai!"

"Kai, wait!"

He jumped down the stairs, trying to get to Sensei's room. He flipped his hood at the last steps and ran into Sensei's room. Lord Garmadon was there, holding all of them. "I knew I could trust you! You theif!"

Garmadon turned and growled. "Foolish child! I look forward to teaching you a lesson!"

"This ends now!"

"Indeed!"

They started fighting. They were going all out, trying to defeat the other. At one point, they heard voices.

"Kai?"

"Where are you?" Amanda and Nya called for him. He closed and locked the door. He couldn't let them get hurt withh this battle. He continued to fight.

The others got to the door. Nya tried to open the door, but it was locked. "What are you doing?!"

Kai's face was suddenly against the window. "Finding my true potential!"

"Kai you idiot!" Amanda tried to turn the knob.

"Kai thinks hell unlock his true potential if he fights Lord Garmadon!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Cause he thinks he's the green ninja!"

"That's not a reliable obstacle for unlocking his true potential"

"Well, if we don't help him soon, I think he's gonna be mince meat! Stand back!" Cole called upon his true potential and he glowed. "Earth!" He broke the door off its hinges.

Inside, Kai had Garmadon on the floor, his foot on his chest. "I did ot! I defeated Lord Garmadon! Are my eyes glowing?" He scanned his body, but nothing happened. "Is this my true potential? Why isn't this working?!"

"Because you cannot defeat someone who allowed them self to be defeated" Wu walked over and knelt by Garmadon.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you boy, I was only fetching your weapons"

"But you were trying to steal them-!"

"I _asked_ him to get them. Perhaps it is best you do not reach your true potential. Or else someone could get hurt"

"Way to go hero" Kai hung his head. Anda reached out to put a hand on his shoulder...then pulled away.

Nya walked over to Garmadon. "Poor thing...let me help you"

"Yes..." Garmadon smirked at Kai. "Poor thing..." Kai scowled. Suddebly the ship rumbled.

"Sounds like we reached our destination"

They all ran on deck. "The fire temple" It had gotten worse. The tip billowed wit smoke and there was ash everywhere.

They started walking it. "Be careful guys. Studies show that the volcano is on the brink of eruption. Indications show that it's become very fragile. One ruption and the whole thing could blow up!"

"Well, that sounds lovely!"

Wu looked back at everyone. "Then it is best that we do not use our weapons" everyone glanced at them, then put them up. Well...except for Kai.

He kept walking..."Kai" Nya said over the falcons speakers.

Kai sighed. "Yeah, yeah. No fire sword" he out it up. "But only because I wouldn't want anything to risk us getting that dang blade!"

"Or my son!"

"Ashlynn too"

Amanda trailed behind with Kai. "Kai, we need to talk-"

"About what? That maybe I'm not the green ninja, and that maybe I shouldn't focus on getting the fang blade, the one thing that could destroy Ninjago?"

Amanda sighed. "I was going to say cool your head. You've gotten dangerous Kai..." she walked ahead. "And no one likes to get burned by the fire" Kai sighed and kept walking.

They got to a passage way. "In there! The serpentine must be inside the inner core. From here on oit, we travel by shadows"

"It's the only way I know how" They all ran in. They got inside and it wasn't any better that outside. Lava had risen and the snakes were digging in whatever hadn't been encased in lava, which wasn't much.

Jay looked around, then pointed. "There's Lloyd and Ashlynn" They were both in a cage off to the aide.

"Son!"

"Ashlynn!"

Lloyd sighed. "Hey..." Ashlynn put a hand on his shoulder. "They'll find us, just you wait"

Over by Pythor, he was reading the map, when he heard a ding. He gasped and jumped in the hole. "Put of my way fool!" He looked around, after he shoved the snake out. The ninja were climbing down. "The third fang blade is ours!" He pulled it out and they cheered. He looked at the blade...then saw the ninja it's it's reflection. "Ninja! Attack!"

"Light as a leaf! Attack like there is no tomorrow!" They started to fight them.

Kim was fighting a snake when there was a small tremor. She slipped and grabbed the edge. "Ah!" She glanced down at the lava then tried to put herself up.

Sarah grabbed her arm. "Careful! The place is becoming unstable!" She pulled her up.

"Thanks..." Another tremor.

"Don't thank me until we're outta here!" They ran to fight more snakes.

Kai was being surrounded. He reached for his sword...then hesitated. They weren't supposed to use them. He shook his head then pulled it out. It burst into flames and the volcano shook, the lava glowing and rising.

"Kai! The weapon is compromising our safety!"

"I will do what I must..."

Pythor and the rest of the snakes were leaving. "Let's get out of here! But not before we leave them with a parting gift!" Some Constrictai dug into the ground, then back uo. Lava started to pour in faster now.

Rocks were falling. The volcano was shaking. "They're making the volcano unstable!"

"We need to get out of here! Now!"

"Not before we get my son!"

"DAD!"

"AMANDA!" The snakes were carrying them off.

Garmadon ran towards them, Anda not far behind.

"Amanda!"

"I'm going to help him!" She followed. They landed by some serpentine. Garmadon grabbed a sword and beat some down. Amanda kicked and punched, trying to thin it out so that they could get up there. More kept coming. They beat down asany as they could. Amanda was shaking with fear and he stomach hurt and her head was pounding. But she had to get Ashlynn.

Pythor looked back and sneered. "Loose them!" The threw the cage over the edge and it landed at the base of the lava.

"Lloyd!"

"No!" The lava was rising fast. They needed to hurry! They ran up. They managed to get to the cage and pull it up. The bottom had burned, but they were okay.

"Dad!"

"Amanda!"

Garmadon hugged Lloyd. "Son..."

Ashlynn held tight onto held her. "It's okay...I've got you..."

Kai ran past. "The fang blades mine!"

"Kai! Wait, stop!"

"Kai, it's to dangerous, the whole place is going to explode!"

"Then I'd better be quick!" Pythor was almost out. Kai threw his sword and it knocked the fang blade into the wall. Pythor hissed at him. He tried to get the blade.

"Hurry! We mussst leave her at onccce!" A kava gyser appeared in front of Pythor and he slithered away. A rock covered the entrance.

Kai kept going. "Kai, dont!"

"It's not worth your life!"

"Not without that fang blade!"

The lava was rising at an alarming rate. "We need to leave!"

"But what about Kai?"

"We can't leave him!" Lloyd and Ashlyn turned and called to him.

"KAI!"

"Kai, come on! We have to leave!"

Suddebly the ledge gave away. Ashlynn and Lloyd were on it and they fell into the lava on the rock.

"Lloyd!"

"Ashlynn!"

Kai kept trying to get the blade.

"Dad! We're sinking!"

"Help!" Tears were flowing down their faces.

Kai tugged. "It...won't budge!" He finally got it out, but the fang blade fell. It landed by the lavas edge...with was rising fast.

"We have to get out of here! Or else none of use will get out if here!"

"We can't leave them!"

Kai was jumping down to the blade. "My son!" They left, and rocks covered the entrance. All three of them were stuck now...

Kai was close. He reached for the blade..."C'mon...why won't my power unlock!"

 **"Kai!"** He heard two voiced from the lava. He looked...Ashlynn and Lloyd were still on the rock. They were sinking. He stared...he looked at the fang blade, then back at them. What was he doing?! His own life...he'd risk...not these kids.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" He jumped onto their rock.

"But the fang blade!"

"Forget it!" He grabbed their arms. "This place is coming apart! Ninja-go!" He spun, holding onto them. He got onto a rock...then saw that the entrance had closed.

"What do we do?!" Kai looked around. They were trapped...

* * *

Outside, the others ran. Zane and Cole kept pushing Garmadon out. "MY SON!"

Sarah had to push Amanda. "Ashlynn! Kai!"

"Keep running! This place is gonna blow!"

They ran onto the ship, then it took off. They ran on deck and watched. The volcano erupted.

Nya pushed her way upfront. "Kai..."

"Son..."

Amanda kept back and kept quiet. A numbing feeling filled her chest...they were gone...the two people she loved the most...gone...

Suddenly, something came flying their direction. It was a sphere of fire and it looked like...

"It's Kai! He's found his true potential!" They landed on deck. Ashlynn and Lloyd stumbled down. Kai flipped his hood back and smiled at Sensei. Wu nodded. The fire died and Kai fainted. Amanda caught him before he hit the deck.

* * *

They were all in the bridge. Amanda stood bwtwee Kai and Ashlynn, and arm around Ashlynn's shoulders. Kai had an arm around Amanda's waist, holding her close. Lloyd looked his dad over. "Dad?"

"It's me son..."

"Dad...why do you have four arms?"

"He's gonna be okay"

Garmadon smiled at Kai. "Thank you...Kai"

Kai nodded. Amanda smiled and put her head on his shoulder

"But how did you survive? His did you unlock the key to your powers?"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"I had to make a choice. I wanted the fang blade so badly, to prove I was the green ninja...but then I figured it out...all my training, all my work, it wasn't to become the green ninja..." he smiled at Lloyd. "It was...to protect him"

They all gaped at Lloyd. He looked around. "What? What's everyone staring at me for?"

"That means..." Kai, Amanda, Nya and Cole placed all the goldend weapons around him. They all suddenly glowed green and floated around him.

"Lloyd is the green ninja! I would have thought it was one of you, but...it was him the whole time! It all makes sense. Not only have you all been chosen to protect the golden weapons...but also the green ninja"

Sarah then thought of something. "Maybe..."

"Maybe...what?"

"Maybe...there was never supposed to BE one dragon...it's all of us! We're the green ninja's protectors!"

"You know what? That makes sense!"

"Sweet! We're all the dragon!"

Garmadon smiled...then it faded. "That means..." Everyone fell quiet.

Wu nodded. "The battle lines have been drawn brother...Sadly...our family has become more divided...Brother vs brother, and now, son vs father..."

Jay coughed. "This is heavy and all...but what happened to the fang blade?!"

* * *

TThe serpentine were still at the volcano. Pythor glanced at the lava. Suddenly, something came up...the fang blade! It survived! Pythor swung it out and it landed in the ground. He looked at it and smiled. "Ah, it's so...beautiful" ge glanced at some snakes. "Cool and clean it off! Because we've only got one more left to go!"

* * *

 **And there! Phew, sorry for being so late, but here you go! Now, I am excited for the next chapter! Why? Ssshhh...**

 **Anyway, I don't mean to be so long with this. I don't have a computer, so it's a bit difficult to do this. But I manage! Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Oh. I'm excited for this chapter! I've waited so long for this one! Although...there are plenty more that I'm excited for! But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

In the dark streets of Ninjago, a venomari ran. He glanced behind him to make sure he wasn't followed. He kept going.

A flash appeared in front of his. Two figures, one with a sword, the other with shurkiens, walked towards him. Zane threw his shurikens and a layer of ice spread over the street. The snake tried to run but he kept sliding. The power lines suddenly started emitting a lot of lightning. It traveled down the pole and there was a flash. Jay swung his nun-chucks and fired a small bolt at the snake. He ran down an alley way when he tripped. He saw a small vine wrapped around his foot, growing from under the stone. Suddenly in front of him, a blazing fire and a strong wind took form of spinjitzu, the akeyway lighting up. He turned to run...

And ran into Cole. He fell down, then vines wrapped around him. Sarah was standing next to Cole and crossed her arms.

"Looks like we've got a vermin problem" all the ninja surrounded him.

He gulped. "Uh oh..."

"Thought you could noy ride through town and not be noticed? Where's the last fang blade?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about!"

Suddenly he felt the tip of an arrow on his head. "Try again" Amanda stood behind him, ready. "The fourth fang blade. Where is it?"

"Oh...THAT Fang blade! I-I sssuddenly remember!" He suddenly laughed. "You're too late. Pythor isss already there now. He'sss probably already digging it up! I'd start preparing if I were you! Becausssse when the great Devourer is releasssed, there will be nothing it won't consssume!"

Kim and Zane glanced at each other. "Doesn't that mean...?"

"It will consume you too?"

The snake suddenly frown and glanced among them, thinking what they just said. "Ah! PLEASSSE! You have to stop him! That sssnake is crazy! I don't want to releassse the Devourer! I'm a sssnake, not food!"

Sarah knelt down and clenched her fist, making the vines wrap a little tighter. "That depends on how low you are on the food chain. Wheres Pythor?"

"Is it too late to stop him?"

"You're daysss behind him! There'sss gotta be sssonething elssse you can do!"

The ninja looked among themselves.

* * *

Everyone was in the bridge on the bounty. They had a map up with a set point.

"The venomari is right. By the time we get to the other side of ninjago, Pythor will have beaten us to the last fang blade"

"C'mon guys! We gotta get it! We gotta think of something!"

"If we knew where Pythor was taking all the blade, we could get there and stop them"

"But there's a number if places! We don't know where to start!"

Lloud and Ashlynn whispered something to each other, then nodded. "Hey, if we only need one to stop them. What about the other three? Pythor wouldn't risk having them all on them"

"He's never had them together when he brought us to go find more. They were always...somewhere else"

"He's probably hidden them somewhere while he goes for the fourth"

"It's so simple"

"It could work though!"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"It can't be that easy though"

"Easy? My algorithm suggest taking the other three would be FAR more dangerous. Pythor would definitely have them protected by his top generals"

"Zane is right. We can't expect to walk in and out. They'll be heavily guarded"

"Finally! I don't have to hold back"

"Even if you could steal the other three, you don't know where they are"

Amanda turned to Sarah. "Have you felt anything?"

Sarah shook her head. "I can't find them either. The life energy instead finding much" Sarah, having more control of her power, could use the life energy around her to find things. The serpentine have been tricky though.

"He's right. For the last few weeks, they've been quiet. How are they moving around? It's as id they're ghost"

"Or...snakes! Bridge, give me a sonar sweep of ninjago!" The map beeped as a sonar went over the land. Nothing.

"See? Nothing. It's just like Sensei said"

"But what If they aren't traveling above ground? They're snakes, they burrow. Bridge. Now give me a sonar sweep of ninjago, but twenty feet below the surface" a holographic map appeared in front of them.

"A tunnel system..."

"All the tombs are connected!"

"To make one big underground fortress!"

"All this time, under our noses!"

"Or rather, feet!"

"It explains how they can move" Kim turned to Sarah. "No wonder you couldn't find them"

"Yeah, life energy doesn't travel well under ground"

Kai pointed to a spot on the map. "There! That's the most protected area. The fang blades must be held there!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Nya. Set the course!"

"Already on it!" Nya hit a few buttons. 'We'll be there by sun up!"

* * *

The ninja were on deck, getting ready. Sensei was near the head of the ship. "There's no room for error. The serpentine are strong, but you must turn them into their weaknesses! Kai, Amanda! How will you defeat the hypnobrai!"

They put blin folds over their eyes. "Their powers can be useless!"

"If their opponent can fight without their eyes!"

"Good! Jay, Kim! The Fangpyre is fast, the fang pyre is fast and their bite, sharp"

"Your mind has to be faster then then and find out where they are going next"

"And, if they can't bite you-" Jay tapped the metal armor on his arm. "They can't turn you into one!"

"Yes. Cole, Sarah" he grabbed a remote and his it. Two nets came out and wrapped them up. "The Constrictaiare strong and they will not let go"

"But instead I of fighting back"

"You have to relax and lose up" They breathed as as their mucks relaxed, the Nets fell off.

"Zane! The venom of the Venomari can make you see things. Cloud your perseptions"

"Then I will use my falcon vision" his eyes turned bright blue. The falcon above them did the same.

"Very good. I have trained you well. You are all ready"

"What about you Sensei"

"It doesn't seem fair that you should stay put of this"

"My concern in that my old bones cannot keep up-"

Amanda smiled. "Lying is a wrong thing to do"

He smiled. "But I will keep up in spirit"

"We're arriving at the mountain of a million steps!" Nya said over the intercom. "You all might want to see this!"

They saw the mountain. "I don't remember all that dirt around the mountain"

"What are those snakes up to?"

"Not sure. But like always, it can't be good"

Lloyd and Ashlynn ran down the steps from the bridge. "Hey, wait for us!"

"This is not your fight children" Wu put a hand on Lloyds shoulder. "And the green ninja is too important for a future destiny" Lloyd sighed and nodded. "You shall stay with me and Ashlynn"

The Samurai mech suddenly landed on deck behind them. "Well, they'll have to look after themselves, cause we made room for you" Nya gestured to a seat up near her head.

"You said you were concerned that you couldn't keep up..."

"So Jay and Nya added something for you to come along. We wouldn't fight without our Sensei. What do you think?"

"I think?" Wu suddenly ran, old bones or not, to the suit and jumoed into the seat. "Shot gun!"

Kim leaned over to Sarah. "Old bones my aching butt" Sarah laughed.

Lord Garmadon walked over. "I will stay with the children. I don't enjoy saying this, but...good luck"

* * *

All the ninja and Nya shimmied down a rope into the cave below. When they landed, it was empty. "I thought you guys said it would be heavily guarded?"

"Well, forgive us!"

"Even nindroids make mistakes"

Cole and Sarah jumped down and started walking towards a wall, where a certain picture was. "Hey, check this out!"

There was a picture of a ninja...with a mustache.

"Oh wow, how mature"

"That doesn't even look like me!"

"I dunno Jay, I say they caught every little detail" Jay glared at Sarah.

"Enough you two" Amanda snapped at them.

"At least give me a decent mustache" Cole walked over and put his hand on the wall. He hit a button and the wall moved, showing a tunnel. "Uh...I meant to do that"

They all ran down the tunnel. They found the lair! Inside were all the generals.

"Ssso, what will happen when the Great Devourer isss unleassshed?"

"Will it really consssume everything?"

"I hope ssso. If only to teach the sssurface dwellersss a lessson for locking usss down here for ssso many yearsss"

"Who knowsss If the legend isss even true? I for one am curiousss to sssee what happensss"

"Keep alert!" Skales slithered over. "Pythor ssshould be back sssoon!"

"There's too many to deal with at once"

Amanda gulped and took a step from the edge. "I-I agree..."

"Let's travel by shadow"

"Roght behind you"

"And I'll be right behind you"

They started to walk quietly down.

* * *

Back at the bounty, Garmadon was doing something at the computer. Lloyd and Ashlynn walked in.

 _'Transferring files'_ a voice on the computer said.

Lloyd and Ashlynn gasped.

"You're...stealing?"

Garmadon gasped and turned.

"Dad! Our friends are risking their lives to save ninjago! And you go behind their backs to gain an advantage?!"

"Im...sorry...but I can't help it" Garmadon took a step, but them Ashlynn stepped in front of Lloyd and put her arm in front of him.

"Don't come closer"

Garmadon took a step back. "Every since the Devourer bit me, evil flows through my veins"

Lloyd out Ashlynn's arm down. "You left for so long...where did you go?"

"Son...there are places in this world so empty of any good...dark places..."

"Is that where Sensei found you?"

"You know how I wanted those golden weapons! Well, this place allowed me the power to posses them!"

"But why didn't you take me with you?"

"Every boy gets to live and choose who they want to be. I never had that choice, because I was bitten. Evil runs through my veins. But you still have a choice! You don't need to be like me Lloyd! Your uncle has a plan for you..." He lookedat Ashlynn. "Both of you. And even though it may be to stop me one day, we have to follow our own destiny. And after I help the ninja stop Pythor, I'll need to leave again..."

"Then why don't you just leave now!" Garmadon jumped at Lloyd outburst.

"Lloyd-"

"No, really! Go back to whatever...evil place you came from..."

"Lloyd..."Garmadon tried another step, but Ashlynn was in front if him.

"Leave Garmadon! You've hurt him enough! And If you try anything, I will-"

The communicator on the computer suddenly blared to life. "Guys! Operation Stealth was a total bust! We're gonna need reinforcements! Anyone there?"

Garmadon reached to hit the button, but Lloyd stopped him. "We don't want your help! And we don't need you here! Maybe it would have been better if you hadn't come back at all!"

"If...that's the way you feel..." Garmadon walked out.

Lloyd and Ashlynn tried to call back, but nothing was working. "We're trying to help Nya!"

"Hang on everyone!"

* * *

The ninja were being escorted down to the pit.

"Lloyd. Ashlynn. Can you hear me?" The serpentine surrounded them. "Uh! I'm not getting anything!"

"Forget them! We need go fight back! Show them what you learned!"

The Constrictai General grabbed Cole and wrapped his tail round him. "Alwaysss wanted to make you my main sssqueaze!"

Cole took a deep breath. "Must...relax! Think...loose..." He slipped put the his grasp.

"What?!"

Cole laughed. "Triple Tiger Sashe!" He performed the face move of the general and two snakes behind him.

Kai and Amanda were surrounded by Hypnobrai. "You two are surrounded. Perhapsss you can do our bidding!" Skales did an intense stare at them, trying to hypnotize them.

Kai started to sway.

"Kai! Don't look!" They both closed their eyes tight.

 **"Ninjago!"** They both spun, trusting their instincts to where the snakes were.

Kai laughed. "Man, I wish we could see us!"

Jay, not far off, twirled his nun-chucks, fighting off some Fangpyre. Fangtom came up behind him and tried to bite his arm. But the armor protected him. Fangtom yelled in pain.

Jay turned. "What's wrong? Don't like the taste of defeat? Well, get used to it!" The slithered off as Nya landed, giving Jay a thumbs up.

"Looking good!"

Jay sighed dreamily. "Thanks. You do too"

"Ahem!"

"Don't mean to interrupt the love birds, but we do have fang blades to capture!" Zane and Kim were on the main level, fighting off many snakes.

Kim kicked on away. "There's too many!" She shined her sword in their eyes while Zane blasted some away with ice. Suddenly a venomari sprayed venom in Zanes eyes.

"Gah!" Zane tried to wipe it off.

"Zane! Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and the snakes started turning into vegetables. He backed up until he and Kim stood back to back.

"Zane, remember. Cloud your vision!"

"Right! Switching to falcon vision!" His eyes glowed blue. The falcon ahead lit it's eyes and looked down. It allowed Zane to see where to fight.

There were still too many snakes. They closed in around the ninja. They were doing their best to foght them off. There was then an opening to grab the blades.

"The fang blades!"

"I'll let you have the honors"

"Oh no, after you"

Sarah punched a hypnobrai across the room. "Will someone just go after them?!" Cole ran after them.

However, he got about a foot before claws grabbed both his wrists. "It's a trap!"

A cage suddenly sprung up around them. They tried to move the bars, but nothing was working. They suddenly heard laughter.

"Come come! Could this get any better?" Pythor had come back with the last fang blade. "Seriously, they fell right into my trap!"

"This isn't good"

"No shoot, Sherlock"

A claw came down and grabbed the cage and lifted it up. "Wheres help when you need it?"

* * *

Lloyd and Ashlynn were still trying to help on the bounty. Ashlynn groaned. "Nothing working and we haven't heard back from the ninja! What do we do?!"

"Um..." Lloyd got an idea. "Wait here!" He ran out.

* * *

Ashlynn was still trying to make something work when the door opened. She looked back and Lloyd was on the green ninja outfit. "The green ninja is here to save the day!"

"About time!" He ran over, flipping his hood over. "I hope you have a good plan. I just got a hold on the ninja"

"Lloyd? Ashlynn? Lord Garmadon? Is anyone there?!"

Lloyd hit a button. "We're here Nya! But...my dad left..."

"How are you guys doing, is everything okay?"

* * *

THe suit was staticy, hanging by chains with the golden weapons nearby. The ninja, Nya and Sensei Wu were in a cage, a distance away from everything.

"Nya?"

"Guys? Can you hear us?"

Nya threw a rock and it hit the suit just right.

"Nice shot"

"We're fine, but we're a little...held up at the moment"

"They've got our weapons and we're locked up in a cage"

"Pythor also has all the fang blades!"

"Lloyd, Ashlynn, where did Lord Garmadon go?"

"We caught him trying to steal secrets, I told him to leave!"

"Ha! Big surprise, I told ypu about that guy! You guys wouldn't listen"

"Okay, hot shot, don't let this go to your head"

"He's going back to where he came from"

"But don't worry, we'll come and rescue you guys!"

Wu walked to the edge of the cage. "No, you two are not ready! Your destinies are too great to risk!"

Amanda burrowed her eyebrows at Wu. "What do you mean Ashlynn's destiny is too great to risk-?"

Cole interrupted her. "I'd hate to break it to you Sensei, but if Pythor can release the Great Devourer, I think this is the end of all our destinies!"

* * *

Ashlynn looked at Lloyd. "What do we do?"

Lloyd looked at the screen. "Don't you worry guys! We'll get you out in a jiff!" He ran to the weapons cabinet and opened it.

"Lloyd, don't think you're going-"

"Don't bother Ashlynn, we have to do this! Now I'm going, whether you're coming or not!" He grabbed a weapon and pulled, but all of them came out on top of him. "Ouch..."

Ashlynn walked over and smirked at him. "You didn't let me finished. Don't think you're going..." she helped him up. "Without me"

Lloyd smiled under his hood.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ninja were still suspended in the cage, the serpentine all below them.

Pythor put the fourth fang blade in the holder. "Together, he have taken back the four silver fang blades! When we return then to the City of Oroborus, together we will unleash the Great Devourer!" The snakes all cheered. "To the City of Oroborus!"

One snake walked forwards. "We ssspent ssso much time digging thisss underground fortresss, it would be a ssshame not to ussse it a little bit more"

"At leassst let usss cccelebrate in capturing the ninja!"

Skales slithered over and whispered to Pythor. "Give them thisss victory. And tomorrow we will return the bladesss to Oroborusss"

"Fine. But I don't want anyone to let down their guard, you hear me?" Skales nodded. "Then tonight, we celebrate, with a Slither pit!" The snakes cheered. The room then made a clearing for the fight.

The ninja had no choice but to wait. Zane and Kim sat down for meditation. Cole and Jay started a checkers game with rocks, a pencil, and a tube of oil. Sarah sat on her heels and watched. Kai paced furiously and Amanda was trying to calm him down.

"Kai, calm down. You'll make a hole in the floor and then we'll have trouble"

"I can't! We're stuck, and their celebrating!" He huffed and paced faster.

"Kai, just calm down!" Amanda put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, she saw it for an instant, a silver wave, like a veil, settled over Kai. She saw it for a second, but it was there.

He sighed. He didn't feel as upset anymore, but he needed to find a way out. "Is all we can do is sit here?" Amanda stared at her hand. Did...she do that?

Wu turned to him. "Patience Kai. The children will figure something out"

"We're putting our trust in the son of the greatest villain Ninjago has ever seen! Is anyone else having doubts about this plan?"

Amanda clenched her hand into a fist. "I'm not happy about Ashlynn and Lloyd coming here...but what other choice do we have?"

He walked to the edge if the cage and gripped the bars. "Just because we don't have our weapons, doesn't mean we can't use our powers" he reached through, trying to reach his weapon. "Just need...to focus..."

Wu sighed. "The camber is made of of Ven Stone. Our elemental powers are rendered useless. Patience"

Kai turned and looked around. He saw Jay's tube of oil, and got an idea. He walked over to them.

Amanda raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Kai grabbed the bottle. "Hey! That hair oil was just about to be crowed King!"

"Yeah?" Kai opened it up. "Well, I got a plan to get us out of here!" He put it all in his hand and rubbed his chest with it.

Amanda blushed and covered her eyes. "For the love of god Kai, what are you doing?!" Sarah was trying super hard not to laugh, her face was bright red and she shook, covering her mouth.

"Yeah, grease ball! Want us next time before you do that!"

"Laugh all you want-" Sarah snorted and Amanda nudged her. "But I have a plan that won require our powers to get us out of here!" He walked to the bars. "Just a little ingenuity" he tried to squeeze between the bars. He slid out between the bars.

"He did it!"

"Look at that!"

"Alrighty, grease ball! but now what?"

"We quietly do a little ball and chain" he reached over and grabbed a chain. He slid it around a cage bar and slid down. The fights were still going on.

"Let's change the game, shall we?" The announcer pulled a lever a wheel on the edge of the fighting areana spun. "Vat of Venom!" He pulled another switch and the floor changed. It turned into a pool of venom, woth walkways for the fighters. Kai gulped. "Next two fighters!"

Kai started to swing the chain. The cage started to move.

"It's working!"

"C'mom guys! Let throw our weight around!" They all started to rub to the opposite sides. "More speed!"

Pythor looked up and saw what was going on. He sneered and slithered over.

"Next one I got it. Push!" He was swinging more.

Everyone was still running. Sarah grabbed a bar and her stomach and she moaned. "Nauseous...very nauseous..."

Kai swung off the chain and grabbed a ledge...a hand grabbed his wrist and he looked up.

"Ah ah ah" Pythor had grabbed him. "Trying to escape, are we?"

* * *

Well, the plan didn't work. The ninja were now chained to the bars of the cage, not being able to move.

"Greeeeat, we're in such a better place than we were before!"

"And now we can't even play checkers!"

"I was gonna be Kinged Kai-is Sarah okay?"

She was green and leaning against the bar. "That titling made me sick..."

Kim tried to shuffle farther away. "Aim for the snakes, aim for the snakes!"

Nya sighed and looked at Wu. "Don't worry Sensei. I've got faith in Lloyd and Ashlynn"

* * *

Lloyd and Ashlynn were at the top of the mountain. Lloyd howver, kept doing 'ninja skills'

"Ninja flip Ninja jump!" Flying drag-oh!" He tripped then got up. "Ninja recover!"

"Ninja annoying and loud" They climbed the ledge to the hole. "Ninja roll!" Lloyd rolled down the small ledge, while Ashlynn just slid down quietly. They climbed down the rope.

They got to the ledge and looked around. "Hey look! It's Lloyd and Ashlynn!"

"Okay Ashlynn, let's do this!" Lloyd ran down the steps.

"Lloyd wait!" Too late. Not even halfway down, Lloyd tripped. He tripped and rolled down the steps. The ninja cringed. Ashlynn sighed and rolled her eyes. She took a running started and jumped to the cage. She grabbed the edge and made her way to thw ninja.

"Please tell me you have a plan?" Kai asked.

"Uh...Kinda?" She took a dagger out and examined the cuff.

"What kind of answer is kinda?!" Jay asked while Ashlynn tried to work the cuff.

Meanwhile, Lloyd had rolled all the way down into the snake crowd. It go quiet as everyone looked at him.

He stood up and dusted himself off. "I really gotta grow into this thing..." he stood up straight. "Well, if we don't meet again Pythor! Unhand the ninja, or suffer humiliation from...THE GREEN NINJA!"

Ashlynn hit her head against the bar. "Please don't let that be the plan Lloyd..."

Pythor laughed, as did all the snakes. "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Lloyd looked around, embarrassed. "Uh...how about my army of fists!" He punched the air. They laughed again.

"Or this army!" A voice rang out above the laughter and the serpentine looked over.

"Dad!" Garmadon had come back...with a big army of skeletons!

"Lloyd! You helped me realize I do have a choice! If there's anyone who threatens Ninjago...it better well be me!"

"The skeleton army? Why would they fight beside you? You betrayed them and Samuaki long ago!"

A skeleton spoke up. Because everybody hates snakes!" The skeletons laughed.

"Attack!"

"Attack!"

The two sides clashed. Pythor grabbed the fang blades from the center, then pulled a switch. The cave started to move down.

"Hey! We're moving!"

"Yeah...the WRONG way!"

Suddebly the cage jerked and Ashlynn slipped, falling. "Ashlynn!"

She landed on her feet on one of the walking platforms. Snakes came at her from both sides. "No where to eun, little girl..." she looked around, then jumped to the next walkway. As she landed, a snake slashed but hit the venom. It splashed and hit her arm. She yelled and clutched it, running from the snakes.

The cage was lowering into the venom. "Look! Lloyd!"

He ran through the snakes and pulled a switch. The cage bars disapeared and they jumped out. "Told you we'd save you!"

"Go ninja go" They got their weapons and the mech suit and joined the battle.

Ashlynm, still clutching her arm, ran through the snakes. If she could get to higher ground...

"Help!" She stopped cold and looked. Lloud was being surrounded by the generals. The other ninja and Garmadon were too far away. She couldn't save him...

 _"No..."_ a voice I'm Ashlynn's head cut through the noise. Everyone's movements slowed down, everything enhanced. Ashlynn felt a change in mind and body. _"No one will stop us from fulfilling our duty. We join together..."_

 ** _"Now"_**

Lloyd backed up, his back to the wall. The generals surrounded him. He gulped. "No where to run, little ninja!"

Lloyd closed his eyes tighter and put his arms across his head. "Heeeeeelp!"

Suddenly, a roar cut through all the noise and everyone looked.

"What the-?!"

"Is that a...?!"

In front of Lloyd, guarding him, was a solid black dragon. It was big ***** , with grey wing membrane, white claws and the eyes...were solid red with a black spit for a pupil. It sneered and showed white teeth. The Generals backed up. It roared and launched at them, knocking them away.

Pythor saw his chance to run. He slithered a few feet...and bumped into Cole. Cole looked at him, then the fang blades. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh dear..." all the ninja then turned and raised their weapons at Pythor. He sneered as Cole took the blades. He then turned invisible and vanished.

"Where'd he go?"

"Who cares, we got the blades!"

"Let's go!" They ran up the ledge. The black dragon that protected Lloyd too the rear.

"Don't worry about us!" A skeleton called up. "We'll keep fighting the good fight!" Kai and Anda stopped and waved at them.

"Huh. Never thought I'd day this, but...Go, Ninja, Go!"

The bounty was outside. They all jumped on boared, the dragon last. It took off and the ninja caught their breath...for about 3 seconds.

The dragon was in the far side of the deck and it stared at them...or more specifically, Lloyd. Kai put an arm in front of him.

"Where did it come from?"

"It looks small...a baby maybe?"

Amanda looked around. "Wait...where's Ashlynn?!" She wasn't there.

"Oh no!"

"Could she still be at the fight?!"

"We need to go back!"

The ninja were panicking among themselves while Lloyd kept looking at the dragon. Why did those eyes seem familiar? It tilted it's head...and Lloyd's body froze.

"...Ashlynn?" Everyone stopped and looked at the little dragon. Lloyd carefully walked over. "Is...Is that you Ashlynn?" It nodded.

"Oh my freaking..."

"No way"

Ashlynn had turned into a real, flesh and blood, breathing dragon.

* * *

Garmadon was packing a bag. Lloyd walked over. "You're leaving?"

Garmadon looked at him. "Now that you're safe, and the ninja have the fang blades, there is nothing else I'm needed for"

"I need you" Garmadon looked away. Lloyd sighed. "I know you have to leave, but know this. I'm gonna do everything in my power to defeat you..." Garmadon rubbed his hair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." he turned to leave. "Oh, and son. You're a good boy. Soon, you'll be a great man. Although we are now on opposite sides, I'm still very proud of you"

Lloyd swallowed the lump in his throat. "Wait, I can get you one if Jay's gliders" he went to a cabinet. "You probably don't need it, but it-" he turned...but the room was empty. "...might help...so long dad..." he felt his eyes sting...

 _Knock Knock_

He looked up and Ashlynn, back to human, stood there. She had an interesting way to turn back. Her body would surround itself with black scales until she was human again, which didn't take long.

"Hey..."

"Hi" Lloyd wiped his eyes.

"Lloyd..." Ashlynn walked over. "It's gonna be alright. I know it won't be easy...but...know you won't he alone, okay?"

"Okay..." Lloyd looked and saw her arm. "What happened?" It was red and raw looking.

"I got hit with some venom at the fight. It just hurts now..."

Lloyd gave a small smile. "C'mon, let's go clean it up"

* * *

In the bridge, the ninja were celebrating. Lloyd and Ashlynn, walked in, a fresh bandage around Ashlynn's arm.

Kim and Nya walked over. "He left, didn't he?" Lloyd nodded and Ashlynn out an hand on his shoulder.

Nya and Kim handed them cups with punch in it. "Well, have some snogg fruit punch"

"Cole made it, but don't worry. It's actually not bad. To Lloyd's dad!"

 **"Here Here!"**

"to dad!" Ashlynn and Lloyd raises their cups.

"Tomorrow, we arrive at torch mountain to destroy their fang blades once and for all. And it couldn't have been done without your father. I'm going to miss him"

"Enough mopping arpund, let's party!" Sarah turned up the music and everyone laughed and danced, enjoying themselves.

Ashlynn nudged Lloyd and they tapped cups.

* * *

Outside, Pythor appeared. "You're going to miss more than him when I get through with you, ninja" He laughed.

* * *

The others kept laughing and celebrating. Sarah swallowed her drink and raises her hand. "And, can I also say somwthing, about how AWESOME Ashlynn is?!"

Everyone agreed and she blushed.

"That was incredible!"

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"Since when could you do that?"

Ashlynn stared at her drink. "In all honesty...I didn't...I just...knew I had to protect Lloyd. The dragon side was a little...boost to help..."

Amanda tapped the dragon birthmark on her arm. "Maybe it's got to do with this...Sensei?"

Wu sighed. "Yes...but...I did not expect so soon"

His words caught everyone and the music turned down. "Sensei, what do you mean?"

"Sensei..." Ashlynn took a step. "Did you know what this happened?"

"Yes...but I was sure, until tonigh. Ashlynn...you are not fully human"

Everyone went quiet. "Im...I'm not?"

"No. You are something that...everyone believed to be gone forever"

"What do you mean?"

"Wu...what _am_ I?"

"Ashlynn...you are known as a Dragon Shifter...the last of its kind...and...you are the protecter of the green ninja"

* * *

 **Finally! God, I'm so sorry everyone, I have been so amped for this chapter! Now you see why! And I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I was taking a break until I got a computer. I don't, but it shouldn't be much longer though! Anyway, what'd you think? Man, I've been excited for this for SO long! Hope you enjoyed!**

 ***Ashlynn's dragon is about the size of a Gold Buick. It's a car and you'll have to look it up, cause I don't know the measurements of the car...***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being so long with this**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

Thunder and lightning pierced the sky as the bounty sailed through a storm. Wu sat in his room, meditating, spirit smoke filling the room. He saw images of the ninja being over come by serpentine. He and Pythor were at the City of Oroborus, when he heard a growl. The Great Devourer rose up and lunged.

Wu gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai, Jay, Nya and Amanda were sitting in the dining room. Jay was the only one eating. The fang blades were on the table.

"Why is torch fire mountain the only place where we can destroy the fang blades?"

"Because the fang blades are made from the teeth of the original Devourer. They're so strong, they can only break down in extraordinary heat"

"Nice to see you're keeping up on your history" Amanda looked at the blades. _"Maybe I can do something to help? After all, I've got other weird freaky powers"_

"Hey, can someone pass the salt?" The ship then jerked and the salt slid down the table. Jay picked it up. "Hwy, thanks" he put some on his sandwich as Cole opened the door, looking green.

"Please...no one talk about food..." The ship rolled and he stumbled, grabbing the door frame to keep balance. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Not long. Hey Cole you're looking a little green over there. How'd you like a mucks salt sandwich?"

Cole gagged then ran to the railing.

Jay chuckled. Amanda raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was a ham sandwich"

"He doesn't need to know. Speaking of green, who would have thought that little Lloyd Garmadon turned out to he the green ninja?"

"I know. He was such a brat at first. It's hard to believe he's gonna be the greatest ninja ever lived-"

Kai coughed, stopping Nya. "Where is the little runt?"

* * *

Despite the rocking ship, Lloyd was down below, with some training equipment. He coughed and dropped his voice a litter lower. "Serpentine. It's time I spinjitzued you right back to the filthy holes you came from! Ninja kick! Tiger claw! Ninja-go!" He spun, then tripped and a dummy hit him, he flew through the air and hit the beam to the other fighting equipment. He fell and landed on his back. "Ow..."

He heard laughing and looked up. Ashlynn was standing over him. "That was some training, green ninja"

"I'm improving, dragon" She smirked and helped him up. Lighting then flashed and Lloyd saw something for a spit second. They both heard chuckling. They looked around.

"What a joke. You always were a boy who chased stupid dreams" Lloyd was grabbed and picked up and Ashlynn was tied up with something. Pythor then came into view.

"Pythor! How did you get aboard?" Ashlynn struggled to get out of Pythor's grip. She couldn't shift while being so frantic.

"You really think I would allow the ninja to steal the fang blades from me?" He pushe'd Lloyd against a punching bag and tied him up.

"You'll never get away with it!" Pythor put tape around Lloyd's mouth, then got to work tying up Ashlynn.

"Tsk Tsk tsk. I wouldn't worry about that. As they saw, out of sight..." he vansihed. "Out of mind"

Lloyd and Ashlynn struggled.

* * *

On the road in front of torch fire mountain, a tour bus pulled to a stop. "Thanks folks for picking the Ninjago tour company to see our lands most scenic destinations! And if you look to your left, you'll see Ninjago's very own Torch Fire Mountain! Where the. Ore of the natural volcano and reach up to three bajillion degrees!"

A little boy in the buzz looked up and saw the bounty flying by. "Look mommy, a flying ship!"

"Oh honey. Ships don't fly, only planes"

"No mommy, it's a ship!"

"Uh huh, that's nice honey"

* * *

The bounty, which could in fact fly, was over the volcano. Nya hit the intercom button. "Would everyone please place their seats up and fold in their tray tables? We have reached our destination, Torch Fire Mountain" she a button and the anchor went down to secure then in placr. "Give us a minute whIle we settle into position"

Sarah snorted in laughter. "You have too much fun with this job" she went on deck to join the others.

Wu looked out over the volcano, the imaged still fresh in his mind. The others came out on deck.

"Jeez! It's roasting out here!" I'd you can't stand the geat, stay out of the kitchen"

"Guys..." Amanda placed a hand on Kai's arm. "What's wrong with Sensei?" They all saw him, standing near the edge, looking into the lava.

"I do not know. He's been distant all morning"

Wu sighed. "It is beautiful. Is it not?"

The ninja walked over. "Sensei, we are ready for the destruction of the fang blades. Yet...you seem disinterested"

"You do not need my approval to finish the task"

"But Sensei-"

"Butts are for sitting. And besides, there will come a time when you will have to go on without me"

Amanda tried to ignore the punch in the heart and went to his side. She looked at her hand. _"Maybe..."_ She put her hand on his shoulder, but nothing happened. No silver mist, nothing. Amanda frowned.

"But Sensei, you're talking crazy. You've been alive for like...forever" Sarah punched his shoulder.

"What he is trying to say is, you are like the sunrise..."

"We can not begin the day without you"

"Ah, but even the sun must go down, so a new day begins"

Kim huffed and laugh and looked out. _"or so someone's world can be cast in eternal darkness...my sun had set long ago Sensei...not every day behinds with a glow..."_

"I don't like metaphors, what are you trying to say? Are ypu leaving us again?"

"In meditation, my smoke visions have come to an end. And tomorrow I can not see. This worries me"

Amanda leaned against the railing. "Better to not see tomorrow then to feel the pain of what you know what will happen. Don't forget what you told me when I could first see the future..."

Jay coughed. "But hey, maybe it could be a good omen? We destroy the fang blades, and everything's gravy!"

"Yeah. Don't see nothing as something bad. Sometimes nothing can be a good thing"

"Let's just get rid of them for good"

* * *

The gang plank was set down. The giys were the ones throwing then over board.

"Be careful you guys"

"Well be fine...maybe"

"I don't like to hear maybe, Kai..."

* * *

Pythor was below, by the generators. He threw a hammer and busted up a generator. Suddenly the ship started to shutter.

* * *

"Whoa!" Everyone started sliding to one side. Or course that side would be the lava. Wu slid down the plank and grabbed the edge.

"Sensei!" They slowly started walking towards him, the fang blades thrown behind. "Hang on we're coming!"

Wu's grip suddenly slipped. He started falling towards the lava...

Suddenly a hand grabbed him. He looked up and Amanda had him. The ninja had formed a chain, so that they could grab him. "If you think you're leaving with that whole, seeing nothing speech, you have another thing coming"

Wu smiled. "Thank you, Amanda"

Kai looked back at the bridge. "Someone, or something has over ridden the system!"

* * *

Lloyd and Ashlynn struggled to get loose.

 _'Ashlynn, you must calm down! We cannot shift until you calm down!'_

 _"Hard to calm down at the moment when I'm tied up!"_

Lloyd managed to get loose first and ran for the intercom button. He hit the button as the tape fell off.

"Pythor's on board!"

* * *

The ninja gasped as they heard Lloyd. Pythor laughed as he held the fang blades. "Sorry if I don't lend a hand, but I'm really in a rush. Got this whole, Devourer thing going on" he chuckled as he slid away. "Toodle loo!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Lloyd was there with a bamboo staff.

Pythor sighed. "Little cliche, don't you think?"

"Uh...cliche?"

"Oh, I wouldn't expect a child to understand..."

"Hey, I've grown a lot!" He launched at Pythor, swinging, but Pythor easily dodged.

"Hm, puny strength, no fundimentales, sloppy footwork. You think you can defeat me?"

"I'm not trying to defeat you! I'm just keeping you busy until the cavalry arrives!" Nya landed in her suit. Pythor backEd up. He turned to run when he saw face to face with Ashlynn in her dragon form. She growled, showing her teeth and slowly stalked towards him.

While he was distracted, Lloyd launched through and managed to kick his head. Pythor was knocked back.

"I hit him! I hit him guys!"

Ashlynn and Nya cornered him. Pythor slid under Nya's legs as she went to grab him. Ashlynn linged, but she ended up hitting Nya's leg and they stumbled.

"As much as I'd like to play with your over grown toys and pets, I've got a ride to catch!" He jumoed off the edge.

They all went over to see him. "No!"

Pythor fell through the air onto a snake chopper. "So long suckers!" It took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ninja were dangling over the edge over a lava pit. "Don't let go!"

"You think I don't know that!?"

Suddenly they slipped off and they all fell through the air. Suddenly, Nya caught then and flew back up.

"Phew, never thought I'd be glad to see you again!"

"Feel the same!" They landed. "C'mon, he's getting away!"

"Look there!"

Ashlynn grumbled and looked over the edge. _"we can get them, we have wings!"_

 _'But no flight experience! This is not a good time to do the bird method of just jumping out into the air! We need to wait, your friends will catch them'_

* * *

The helicopter was beeping and smoking. "The City of Oroborus is miles away! This rattler copter will never get us there in time! They'll catch up to us in-!"

"Don't worry! We've already made preperationsss..."

"What preparations?"

The tour bus had stopped and the serpentine were getting people off.

"I take it you're pleasssed?"

"Very, _very_ pleased Skales"

* * *

"Mommy. Snakes are kicking people off the bus!"

"Don't be silly honey, snakes don't-" rhe mom gasped as serpentine got into the car and started getting people off.

Everyone was off the bus. "See mommy? Snakes"

The bus started with all the serpentine on and took off. "Next stop! Oroborus!"

* * *

Lloyd and Ashlynn carried the case with the golden weapons down, but they ended up dropping it on deck. They cringed.

"If Pythor gets the blades to the city, he'll awaken The Great Devourer!"

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen!"

Lloyd carried the case over to the ninja. "What about us?"

"We need someone to stay with the bounty"

"But did you see me kick him in the face? I'm an asset! I kick butt! And face"

"Patience, kid! You're too important now that you're the chosen one"

"Patience, hm? Seems the student has become the teacher" Amanda bumped her hip into Kai's.

"What do you say we play a little catch up?"

"It's my favorite game!"

Sarah strapped her bracelets on. "Let's give these snakes a run for their money!"

 **"Ninja-go!"** They all jumped over the edge and summoned their vehicle weapons. Nya took off.

Everyone took of down the mountain towards the road. Jay and Kim were in the air. "We've got 'em in our sights!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Is this part of the tour?" The driver was the only one on board with the snakes.

"Oh shut up and drive!"

Skales looked at the camera what played behind the truck. "Huh?" He saw ninja! "Sssir! The ninja are on our tail! They'll catch up with usss in no time!"

"Ninja!" He grabbed the microphone and turned it on. "Good afternoon my cold blooded minions! If you look to the left and behind you you'll find...ninja! So annoying, so man your atations, chaps! We've got guests! Let's make sure we go them a ride of their life time!"

Fangpyre bit the bus and started turning it into a snake vehicle.

"Oh, great. Fantastic..."

"What is that? A truck?"

"That is no truck! It is a moving fortress!"

They tried to get closer, but suddenly the tail at the end started slamming.

"Yo Yo yo!" Sarah swerved to avoid being hit. "Hey, im driving here!"

"What out! How do we get close to that thing?"

Suddenly guns popped out the sides and started shooting.

"Not easily! Look out!" They swerved to avoid behind hit. They were mostly being aimed at Jay, Nya and Kim

Suddenly, snakes motorcycles landed Don the rode from the fortress and drove towards them.

"Oh, for the love of...don't these snakes every run out of gadgets?!"

They surrounded Kai. "Bring it on!"

"Kai, be careful!" He took a sword out and jammed it in the wheel of one. It stopped the cycle and threw the snake off. The other one jumped on the back of Kai's motorcycle. He suddenly stopped and threw the snake off.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to get close. The back car had the tail and guns and didn't make it easy.

"I swear, when I get my hands on Pythor, I'm gonna wring that long, skinny neck of his!"

Suddebly the sides opened and more motorcycles came out. Sarah screamed on frustration.

"We've got company!" Nya heard slurping behind her and saw Sensei drinking tea. "Sensei!"

Kim flew closer. "Of we don't do something, Sarah's gonna take her frustration to a new level that I don't think we want to see!"

"Um...let me see..." Sensei grabbed the handles. Suddenly, the arm of the mech shit a boomerang at the snakes. It blew up something, knocking the cycles over, then flew back. "Oh, this is fun!"

* * *

"Lloyd, grab the wheel!"

"I am! Whoa!" The bounty flew left and right in the air. They couldn't fly straight.

"Lloyd, if we don't straighten out..." Ashlynn grabbed the bales and held her stomach and moaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

* * *

To snakes jumped on Cole's vehicle, but he just threw them off. "Of we have any chance at getting on that truck, we need to work together!"

"I've got an idea! Jay, Kim, follow me! Zane, Amanda, try and get close, and cool them off!"

Jay, Nya and Kim flew close and the guns fired. "We're going in!" Zane and Amanda got close.

 **"Ninja-go!"** They spun and jumped on, mocking snakes over. Amanda jumped onto the next car and knocked an arrow in. She nodded to Zane. He froze the connectors. "Good bye!" He jumoed on it and it broke, senior the car away. Amanda fired the arrow and it pulled wind and the car with it, sending it far back.

"Alright! Nice job you two! Now let's board!"

* * *

"We're running out of time! If the ninja ssstop usss from getting to the cccity, we may never awake The Devourer!"

"Don't lecture me!" He turned to the driver. "Faster!"

"I can't! If we drive any faster, the engine could explode!"

"Fine, I'll drive. Get out"

"N-Now?"

"Now"

The driver was thrown out of the car and onto the side of the road. "I hate snakes..."

"Don't let them reach the front!"

"I will persssonally sssee to it myssself!" Skales slid to the back and Pythor gunned the engine.

* * *

The ninja all managed to get on board. "Let's split up! Last one to the front is a rotten ninja!"

"Alright!"

Jay and Sarah dropped into a car and spun, knocking everyone out. They stopped.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Aw man..."

* * *

Kai and Kim were on top. The wind was bad up here. More snakes came up, but one was knocked free because of the speed.

"This is not easy!"

A snake hit Kai and about knocked him off. He grabbed a window sill.

Zane was in the car below them and froze some snakes. He glanced out the window and saw Kai. "What? You rtry fighting up here!"

Kim pulled him up, but they had snakes on them. Nya then landed on the car. "Mind if I interrupt?" She swiped them off.

One jumped next to Sensei, who was pouring tea. He jumped up, and the snake followed him. "Hm...hold this please" he handed him a cup.

"Oh. Yeah" He took the cup and Sensei poured tea. "Thanksss"

Wu punched him off and caught the cup. "Thank you"

"Sign!" Kim pointed ahead.

"Watch out!"

"Duck, duck!"

"I'm trying! I cant! While the others ducked, Nya and two serpentine were knocked off. The remaining serpentine laughed.

Kai and Kim glared at them. **"Ninja-go!"** They spun and knocked them off.

Nya threw the sign off. "I told you to duck"

"I don't want to hear it..." she took off after them.

* * *

Amanda and Cole walked into the next car. It was empty...until they turned and saw snakes.

"No where to go, losers!" They laughed. Cole and Amanda stood back to back.

"You got Skales?"

"You doing okay?" Amanda nodded.

They summoned their vehicles and pulled out the weapons, Cole at Skales, Amanda at the runt behind them.

"N-N-No!"

There was a beeping from both of them and they fired, knocking Skales and the snakes out. They flashed out and Cole laughed, holding up his scythe. "I love this thing!"

"Don't make Sarah jealous-" the roof ot the car was suddenly ripped open and Nya was there.

"Cole, Amanda" Wu jumped in. "Good to see you"

"Likewise" the others came in, except for Kai and Kim.

Suddenly the engine caught fire and the whole thing shook and it veered.

"Whoa!"

Kai and Kim stumbled in. Naturally, Zane caught Kai and Kim landed on Sarah.

"Nice catch Zane!"

"Kim. I swear! Do you hone in on me or something?!"

"Sorry..." Kim pulled her up.

"Last one in is a rotten ninja~"

Kia sighed and went to the doors. "So be it. But one more car to go! Pythor is in there with the four fang blades. Who's first?"

Suddenly, in a blur, Sense jumped onto the next car and disconnected the car the ninja were on.

"Sensei!"

"What are you doing?!"

"My destiny is to fave Pythor alone! You're destiny is to look after Lloyd!"

Kai groaned. "This is turning into a habit with him! How do we get off this thing?!"

The car drifted farther behind.

* * *

"Lloyd...you need to see this..."

Lloyd gazed up around the wheel. "The Lost City of Oroborus..."

"Just as we remember, huh...Pythor's getting closer, we need to pick up speed" Lloyd nodded and his a button, and they sped up.

* * *

Wu walked into the car that Pythor was in. Pythor looked back and sneered.

"This ends now!"

"So be it!"

* * *

"Now what? We sit here?" The ninja just sat in the car, they couldn't catch up to Pythor.

"Not else we can do"

"This is really boring..."

Suddenly the anchor to the bounty smashed through the car and started pulling them up.

"Lloyd! Ashlynn!"

"Hook, line-"

"And sinker!"

"To Oroborus as fast as you can!"

"Aye eye captin!"

They sped up and got closer to the city.

* * *

Pythir swung, but Wu ducked.

"Ninja-go!" Wu spun, filing the rooming with golden light. Pythor hissed and tried to hit him, but he couldn't. Finally he wacked him hard enough to knock him off balance. Pythor grabbed him tight.

"You're getting slow old man!" Pythor opened his mouth the eat him. Wu looked around, then stomped on his tail. Pythor howled in pain, then Wu hit him.

Suddenly the bus hit something and it titled. It crashed. Pythor crawled out with the fang blades and quickly slithered into the city.

* * *

He got to the statue and was in the mouth. "Finally...The Great Devourer will be awakened" he put the fang blades in little nooks in the teeth. They all glowed. He chuckled. "Perfect" he slithered down and into the arena.

Suddebly the statues started leaking venom. Pythor laughed. "It's working! Awaken great beast! Awaken with the hunger that will soon consume all of Ninjago!"

"What have you done?!" Wu stood at the entrance.

Pythor turned, a look of madness and joy on his face. "Don't you see? Releasing The Great Devourer is the only way to get back at the people of locking my kind underground for all those years! We should have been the once ruling the surface! Not YOU!"

"You're playing with a power that can not be controlled! It will consume everything! Even the Serpentine!"

The ground started the rumble...no...it was the statue. "UNLEASH GREAT DEVOURER! AND BE FREE TO DO MY BIDDING, FOR I HAVE AWAKENED YOU!"

* * *

TThe ninja were getting closer. "Um, guys...that doesn't !" The city was glowing green.

"Lloyd! Land us down right there!" They landed. The ninja took off, Lloyd and Ashlynn right behind them

* * *

Pythor panted and looked around. Suddenly the statue fell apart. Pythir froze, looking around. "No...no...it isn't inside the statue?" He picked up a rock. "Then where is it?" The ground below him rumbled and he took a glance.

The ground was falling apart. He yelled as eyes peered through the dark haze below. "It's so big!" He slithered right into Wu.

"You shall stay to see what you've awakened!" He jumped on Pythor.

"Let me go you fool!" He tossed him off. "Don't you see?! It's UNDERNEATH US!" He tried to Slither away. Wu grabbed him and pulled him back.

"This...is OUR destiny!" Pythor whimpered.

The ninja were watching everything. "What's going on?"

Amanda took a step back. She felt it. The hunger, the anger...she felt it's emotions. Her heart clenched and her lungs squeezed.

"What's that creature underground?"

Wu looked at them. "You must do everything in your power to stop The Great Devourer! Go, ninja! Go!"

"No! Sensei..."

The Devourer Suddebly bursts through eh ground rising up...and up...and up. It had a grown and spikes running down its back. It's eyes glowed purple. It's fangs were huge. It looked down at Wu and Pythor and roard, opening it's crown.

And it lunged...

* * *

 **And boom! Gonna stop this there! Sorry for taking so long everyone, I feel bad...but hey, new computer on the way! Woo! Anyway, stay tuned, one more chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for being so long! That new computer should get here shortly...On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

The Devourer rose out of the ground. Sensei Wu looked back at the ninja and Nya. "You must do everything in your power to stop The Great Devourer! Go ninja! Go!"

"Sensei!" Amanda tried to run for him, but Kai held her tight. Nya took off and Wu looked back at the Devourer. It hissed then lunged.

"SENSEI!" Amanda screamed, then in Kai's arms, crying. Kai held her close. The rest were quiet.

The Devourer swallowed then roared. It swung it's head at the ninja, hissing. They all froze. "M-Maybe if we stand...perfectly still..."

"Forget that!"

"Run!" They started running.

The bounty landed a ways from the city. The ninja started running towards it, The Devourer behind them. Kai was practically dragging Amanda to the ship. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but fear and adrenaline kept her moving.

Nya was rushing around starting the ship. Lloyd and Ashlynn were watching out the window. "Fire up the engines!" She went to the wheel and neither of them moved. :I said FIRE UP THE ENGINES!" They jerked and ran over to the console.

"There's no wind! And we only have reserve fuel!"

"Use it!" We can see if Amanda...might be able to help us!"

Suddenlythe door burst open and the ninja all fell in. Jay looked at the screen. "Ih, hate to tell you this, but objects in the mirror are closer than they appear!"

"Working on it! Blasters on full!" The blasters fired then just barely from the fangs on the Devourer.

"Woo hoo! Take that you stupid snake!" They were getting farther from it. It suddenly bursts from the ground.

"Uh, I think it heard you Kai!"

Nya swerved hard to the right, the Devourer right behind them.

"It's gaining on us!"

" as fast as we can! Amanda, can you try and give us-?" Nya looked back at Amanda. She was on the floor, leaning against the wall, pale white and barely breathing. "Never mind. I'll try and get us to scatter canyon instead!"

"The probabilityof us getting that far is less than eight percent-!"

"NEVER TELL ME THE ODDS!"

"Another hit! Port side!"

"Brave yourselves!" Nya jerked to the left, barely avoiding it.

"We're loosing speed! We'll drop to the ground pretty soon!"

"Throw everything overboard!"

 **"What?!"**

"we need to loose some weight-!"

"Port side!" It reached up and bite, taking a booster. The ship tilted.

Ashlynn grabbed a control board to balance herself. "We can be sentimental later, go go go!" They all ran, besides Amanda who felt like she couldn't move.

The rest of them starting throwing everything overboard. Everything they threw he ate as he chased them. "Man. He sure is hungry!" Jay took another look. "Um...does anyone else think the Devourer looks bigger than it did before?!"

The Devourer suddenly grew slightly larger in size. "The more it consumes...the bigger it gets- don't throw anything else overboard!"

Nya sighed. "We made it the scatter canyon! Hold on!" They started weaving back and forth through the rocks. Kai was up front, keeping am eye out. Everyone else was in the bridge.

It was quiet and fairly smooth sailing. "Hah! We lost him!"

The Devourer sailed over a rock and hit them. They lost their other booster and they tumbled. "ABANDON SHIP!"

It hit the ground and skidded. They started getting out. Sarah grabbed Amanda and jumped, summoning her vehicle.

Zane and Kim placed their hands in the bounty. "Goodbye...our old friend" They jumped off, summoning heir vehicles. Nya had grabbed Lloyd and Ashlynn and took off. Everyone had summoned their vehicles and jumped.

The bounty crashed, hard. They all stopped and looked at it, tears filling their eyes...

The ground rumbled and The Devourer broke through. It roared. The ninja and Nya all left and went to a nearby cave. They hid there and saw the Devourer pick up the ship and throw it up in the air, then eat it.

 **"No!"**

it roared then sunk back under ground.

"It's gone!"

Kai panted and sat down. "That...was too...intense...all that action...makes you thirsty!"

Zane stood up. "There's no time to rest! We need to warn people before that thing gets bigger!"

"Bigger? Bigger?! That thing in one big Bute just ate our entire ship! We need to save as many as we can! We'll find some kind of refuge...oh, I know! The Serpentine tombs! Yeah, heir underground l, and sure we'll be without sunlight for months, but their perfect!"

"And what just give up?"

"You know as well as I do, we have no chance of stopping that thing!"

"Will you guys stop-?!" They all head a noise.

Amanda, who had been silent this whole time, was leaning against a wall, until her body caught up with everything and she fell to her knees, throwing up. She gasped for breath between each heave. Kim and Ashlynn ran over to her.

Kai looked at all them. "Look, I know we're scared, but listen to yourselves! Is this what Sensei Wu would have wanted? Us fighting, hiding, giving up?"

"But...he's not here anymore..." Lloyd said that and it caught with everyone.

"But his teachings live on..." Kai turned to them. "Sensei told me it's not the size of the ninja in the fight, but the size of the fight in the ninja. All this training, all these battles we've had with skeletonsand snakes! We persevered through so much, we can't just give up now!"

"Kai's right" Amanda shakily walked over. "I'll...be honest. I gave up when we saw that snake. I thought it was over...but it's not. We have to keep fighting, there are more lives we can save if we take a stand against that monster"

"A ninja always picks themselves up when they're down" He gestures to Amanda. "Which is exactly what Sensei Wu would want us to do right now!"

"But how do we destroy a snake of that magnitude?"

"Um. Yeah, that outs a big hole in...any plan anyone's got"

"It's not like we have an extra sacred flute we have lying around to charm it, or wait, how about one of our awesome dragons? Oh I forgot, they took off and left us high and dry, and we have one who can't even fly-" Ashlynn growled at Jay. "Or hey, what about our golden weapons, which will do nothing against a snake that size! Oh. We are so hooped!" Jay sunk to the ground.

"Way to be optimistic Jay!" Sarah looked around. "Anyone else want to look for a bright side to look on?"

"But Jay is right. We would need a weapon so big..."

"Or and idea thats even bigger! Hah! Jay you're a genius!"

"He said what now?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not, but go ahead"

"There's no time!" Kai started walking away from the cave. "I'll fill you guys in on the way"

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna destroy that snake once and for all!"

* * *

"Why did we lisssten to Pythor?"

"Unleassshing The Great Devourer wasss a horrible idea!"

"It'sss all your fault!" The serpentine were hiding in the fangpyre tombs. Fangtom and Skales were arguing.

"How wasss I sssuposssed to know he wasss mad?!"

"You were hisss right hand man!"

"You ssshould have known better"

"The Devourer will eat usss all!" The ground suddenlyrumbled and rose as The Great Devourer dug by. They all screamed and jumped in. Skales and Fangtom slithered towards the hole.

"Get out of my way, coward!"

"You're the coward!"

* * *

The ninja rode up to Jay's parents junkyard. They put away their vehicles.

"Good idea Kai. If the Devourer likes to consume, this place is a full on buffet"

"Yeah, but remember? He gets bigger with each bite!"

Jay knocked on the door of his parents place. Nothing. "Guess they're not home"

"Good. Better for us" Kai out a blue print on the hood of a busted car.

"It's so awesome!"

"Yeah, but awesome isn't the entire goal we're going for. And unfortunately, we can't ride along with you, there's now room unless we change the design, which we don't have time for" Amanda reminded them.

Kai nodded then looked at Zane. "Zane, do you still have a recording of the sacred flute in your memory bank?"

"It might have been destroyed earlier, but I have its exact tone recorded and ready for playback"

"If I paid attention to my parents when they taught me, I could have made you guys a new flute. But my memory isn't helping"

Kai looked around. "There should be enough spare parts to build this whopper! But we're gonna need to create our biggest Tornado of Creation yet. This is gonna be dangerous and we can't have anyone around-"

 _Ding Ding!_

They heard a bIke bell and turned towards the entrance. "Talk about bad timing"

The bike man rode up whistling. "What's he doing here?" They ran over to him. He looked up.

"Gah!" He took a deep breath "you ninja, always sneaking around, giving people heart attacks. You're too quiet"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but you need to get out of here, now!"

He started rummaging through his mail bag. "We'll now, I too have a job to do, and that's delivering the mail, which I plan to do"

"Look, dude, my parents aren't even here. You really should be on your way!"

"Them too? Let me guess, they at the Take Back Ninjago rally too?"

"The what now?"

"Take Back Ninjago rally?"

"What you guys haven't heard? Everyone's getting together for a rally in the citu, you know, to raise awareness about all the serpentine problems recently"

"Whoa, would you look at that? You guys are inspirational!"

"I'm impressed"

"Wait a minute..." he started backing up. "You know what? You guys are right. Wherever you guys are, trouble is always right around the corner..."

The ninja froze and saw it. The Devourer was coming this way. "Hey, , you should probably..."

The mailman cut Sarah off. "I think I'll be leaving now, cause whatever you guys are up to, I want no part of it" he then turned around and saw the Devourer. It hissed at him. "S-s-s-Snake!" He dove into a trashcan.

It looked around the junkyard, it's tounge going in and out.

"Hey! Down here! It's now or never guys! Ninjago! Fire!"

"Wind

"Earth!"

"Life!"

"Lighting!"

"Ice!"

"Light!"

 **"Ninja-go!"** They created the biggest tornado yet, pulling junk towards them. When they finished, they created the weapon. The Ultrasonic Rader. Amanda, Sarah, and Kim spun off. Amanda was roght, even with all they did, they couldn't help after this stage.

The Devourer roared at them. "Zane! Now!"

Zane fired the recording, but it missed. "Zane! What was that? You're supposed to hit him, not give him a haircut!"

"May I remind you we just magically whipped up this leave of junk!"

The Devourer still heard it though...and seemed to know what it was. It slowly turned its heard towards Amanda, who was with everyone else.

"Um...Amanda? Why is it so...Mas at you?"

Amanda backed up and seemed to lock eyes with it. Kim was right. It was mad...but, Amanda saw something else...

Fear.

Why was it scared of her? What did it know about her?

Zane fired again, but it managed to swerve. It hissed at them, then drawing it's attention. They rode over the wall and out of the junkyarf, into a more open place. It turned towards them. "I need your help holding him in place!"

"How's this?" Jay hit a button and some hooks and claws launched at the Devourer, and pulled it down. "Got him!"

They pulled it down and they were back on the junkyard.

"Now Zane! Take the shit before it gets up!"

"Charm your way out of this!" He fired and hit it right on the head. It was stuck in the sound wave.

"It's working!"

It slithered backnup, enraged. Kai looked up and saw a small glowing dot on his head. "It's got a weak spot!"

"What?!"

"On its forehead! It's got a-" the tail then came up ad struck the car Zane was in.

 **"Zane!"**

The music had stopped. It slithered away.

Kim ran to the car. "Zane! Zane, are you okay?"

Some rubbe that was covering the cockpit he was in moved, then shoved off. Zane was alive, but half of his face had torn iff, showing the gears inside. "That was close"

"Too close..." Zane climbed put and Kim hugged him tight.

"Peeeerfect! Now that was a total failure"

"Yeah, all you guys did was make it super mad...assuming Amanda didn't already make it mad"

"I don't know why it suddenly was mad at me! Like...it knew the song...and that somehow I was the one who played it..."

"It wasn't a total failure! Did you giys notice on its forehead? It had a weak spot!"

"Oh great, let me make a note of that. Giant snake has wee Itty bitty weak spot THAT WILL TOTALLY BE IMPOSSIBLE TO HIT BECAUSE THE THING IS TOO FREAKING BIG TO DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT!"

"Are you done?" Nya asked.

Jay took a deep breath. "Yes"

"Because things just got worse...look" Nya pointed to the snake. It was slithering away.

"It's heading for Ninjago City!"

"That's where my parents are!"

"And if I know mine, they could be there too!"

"So is everybody else!"

"If it consumes the biggest city in ninjago...there will be no stopping it"

* * *

There was a big crowd in the middle of the city.

 **"Hey, Hey! What do we say? We want snakes to slither away!"** Everyone kept chanting.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a train control room, something came up on the monitors. "Hey, look. The systems say that there's a train coming in on track 9"

"Uh. We don't have any trains entering on track 9..."

* * *

People were waiting on the platform for the train. There was a rumble down the track. The Devourer slithered up and stopped. People screamed and ran out. It growled. It erupted out of the ground, roaring. People screamed and started running.

Jay's parents were getting in their jaloppy when the Devourer spotted them. Ed tried to start the car, but it wouldn't. It moved in closer.

The ninja had gotten to the city and saw the Devourer. "Mom? Dad?"

The Devourer hissed and opened its mouth. Jay launched himself from the raider and landed on the car. "Leave me parents alone!" He fired lightning bolts from his nun-chucks and bit the Devourer. It growled and slithered away.

Kai jumped in front of it and fired fire from his sword. "Fire!"

A camera crew was filming the whole thing. The Devourer reared up and rattled it's tail. Suddenly the news van was lifted. Cole was under it. "Mind if I borrow this?" He threw it at the snake, and it hit his forehead, causing it to scream.

"Go ninja, go!" The Devourer raised its tail at them.

"Ice!" Zane froze it's tail, but a few short seconds. It broke through and slammed it's tail on the ground.

"I think we only made it mad..."

* * *

The door to the yea shop opened and Lord Garmadon walked in. "Travelers tea"

"Only a fool would request travelers tea!" The woman turned and Garmadon glared at her. She gulped. "But um...you are not a fool. Let me go get some from the back" she went to the back room.

Garmadon heard the TV and looked over. _"...And I am here live, caught in an epic ninja verses snake battle! People, I have never seen bravery like this before! But I fear the ninja are no match for a beast this size! People are recommended to flee and run away, flailing their arms while wild screaming!"_

* * *

The ninja were trying their best to fight this thing. Nya eventually came and grabbed a light post. She shoved it in its mouth, lodging it open.

"Samurai to the rescue! Again!"

Lloud was in the shit with Nya. "It's breath smells worse than Cole's chili!"

"Hey!"

The Devourer thrashed around, and something happened with Nya's suit. It wasn't working. It hit against the side of a building.

"Get out of there sis!"

"I can't! I'm stuck!"

Suddenly, something hit the back on the snake. It looked like...a four headed dragon!

"Rocky! Our dragons are back!"

" timing!"

"It appears dragons go through a metamorphosis when they reach adult hood. They too have found their true potential"

The Devourer roared, then something landed on him. It was a white dragon, but with orange markings on it...

"Ivy!"

The Devourer threw her off, then two more jumped on. Both white, one with grey markings another will yellow.

"Ray!"

"Breeze!"

"Woohoo!" The dragons all circled around the Devourer. One head fired ice and froze it's neck.

"Ice!"

Ray came by and opened her mouth, bright light, blinding it. "Light!"

Another if the four heads fired flames, hitting the ice. "Fire!"

Breeze flew by, bringing a strong wind, knocking the snake over. "Wind!"

The Ultra Dragon flew around and fired lightning, blind siding it. "Lightning!"

The dragon flew around and slammed into the Devourer. "Earth!"

Ivy then flew onto it and pressed it to the ground, where vines tried to wrap around it. "Life!"

It broke free and Ivy took off. It hit a building and Nya and Lloyd fell out. The ultra dragon caught then and set them down.

Nya sighed. "That could have been worse-" the suit was rocked over so that the opening was facing up...

"Ashlynn!" Ashlynn, in dragon form, started pulling back bits of the armor to help them out.

The Devourer started to crawl up a building. It wrapped itself arundel and roared. The dragons all worked to stop it. It soothed down the building.

"Look! It's running away!"

"Alright!" The dragons flew back over...and the Devourer hit the ultra dragon.

 **"No!"**

The Devourerhit it with its tail to the ground. The ninja ran over, he was hurt.

"What now?"

Garmadon stood a little away, until Lloydturned around. "You came back!"

"Give me the weapons! I'm the only one who can handle the power of all seven at once! It's the only thing that will defeat the Devourer!"

"I thought we were supposed to do everything in our power to not let him posses the weapons?"

"Jay's right, why should we?"

"I've ran every senario through my servers...it appears to be the only way"

The snake slithered through the city.

"Give me the weapons!"

Everyone looked at Kai. "Kai?"

"Only I can destroy it! Or prepare to watch-!"

"Quit your yammering and just do it!" Kai threw the sword at him. "When you have a chance to hit him, he had a weak spot on his forehead!"

"I don't think this needs to be said, but we're gonna need these back!"

"Yeah, you're just...what's the word?"

"Borrowing?"

"Yeah, just borrowing them to help us defeat this snake!"

Garmadon laughed as he felt the power. "I'll do my part, you just make sure he stays in one spot" he ran off.

"Stays in one spot? How are we supposed to do that?!"

* * *

The Devourer ate something and got bigger. It rounded the corner and saw Kai. "C'mom you overgrown worm...take the bait..." It hissed and slithered closer. "Come and get me!" Kai started running. It chased him.

He got to a bridge, then jumped down, landing on a bus. He jumped off and ran to the corner, where Cole was.

"Nice run, I'll take it from here!" Cole ran into the road in front of the snake. He started running. He then ran into an alleyway. Where the snake couldn't reach him. "Woohoo!"

The snake growled, then a trashcan and a box hit his head. He sneered, looking up. Sarah and Kim waved from the top of the building. "Yoo hoo!"

"Up here, you over sized belt!" They disapeared as it slithered up the building. When it got there, all it saw was Jay.

"Looking for me?" Jay took off, running along rooftops. He got to a building that was in construction. The snake hit the building and Jay fell into a hole. But he summoned his true potential and flew to the top, where Zane was waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"Save the humor Zane! Nows not the time!"

They started running to the edge. "Instead of a fire escape, how about an ice escape?" There was an ice slide attached to the building. They got on it just as the Devourer destroyed the building.

"Nice one Zane!" They slid down the slide, the Devourer filling close behind. They finally got to a ramp and flew through the air...

"Now!" The Ultra Dragon flew by and caught them.

They looked down at the snake. "Think it's working?"

"We're about to find out!" They flew around the body to see if their plan worked...

The Devourer was wrapped around a block of buildings, it was stuck on its tail, it worked!

Sarah and Kim flew by on Ivy and Ray. "Haha! It worked!"

They landed on a building close by. Amanda, Nya, Lloud, and Ashlynn were there.

"Wheres Garmadon? He's not gonna hold on for much longer!"

Lloyd pointed to the building the Devourer was wrapped around. "Up there!"

The sky suddenly turned dark. At the top, clouds were swirling around the building. Garmadon held the weapons. "You are the reason evil runs through my blood!" Purple light swarmed around Garmadon. Lightning struck. "You bit me once! Now feel what it's like to be bitten back!" Garmadon jumped.

Lloyd gripped the edge of the building. "Got get him dad..."

Garmadon fell. "Vengeance will be mine!" He landed right on the Devourer's weak spot. It screamed, then exploded.

Green slime flooded the city. After that...gross event happened, everyone started to cheer.

The ninja looked around. "He did it!"

"No...we did it!" Everyone was cheering.

* * *

The ninja were walking down the street. Ed and Edna walley towards Jay. "Oh...our little ninja!" Jay hugged them.

A roar sounded behind them and the dragons landed. Cole ran to the Ultra dragon and Sarah ran to Ivy. She hugged her snout. "Hey girl! I knew you couldn't stay away!" She snorted and knocked Sarah over. "Hey!"

Cole hugged Rocky's head. "Come here you big lug! It's good to have you back!"

Lloyd looked around. "I dont...see my dad" Ashlynn put a hand on his shoulder.

"He should be around here somewhere..."

"You don't...think...?"

Zane scanned around. "Your analysis is incorrect. He is not here"

"That means our golden weapons are gone too!"

"But I liked my weapons! That no good backstabbing dark lord, if I ever see him again, I'll-!"

Anda put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Easy. We'll all run into him again..." Amanda smirked and elbowed her. "Save me a few swings" Sarah smirked.

Nya pointed down. "His footsteps!"

Kai put a hand on Lloyds shoulder. "I have a feeling you'll see your father again real soon"

"I know...that's what I'm afraid of..."

"But you aren't gonna face him alone" Ashlynn bummed him with her arm. "I'm here next to you"

Lloyd smiled. "Thanks Ashlynn"

Cole gasped. "Sensei Wu!"

"What?!"

"He's alive!" Wu stood up from the goo.

They ran to him. Wu smiled as they all surrounded him. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you!" He...walked past them and picked something up. It was his teapot. He poured himself a cup of tea. "The Great Devourer left a bad taste in my mouth!" Amanda and Ashlyn laughed. He sipped his tea and sighed. "Much better...and still hot! Hehe..."

Lloyd walked forward. "It's s good to have you back uncle! But my father left, and he took the golden weapons!"

Wu put a hand on his shoulder. "Very true. The ability of the weapon is truly great. But the ability to make ones self is limitless"

Sarah smirked. "Again with more cryptic sayings" Kim giggled.

Kai put an arm around Lloyd. "Besides, we have what is most important. You"

Wu smiled. "The pupils have become the masters"

"Am I gonna have to fight me father one day?"

"One day. But today, we can feel good that Ninjago is saved. For tomorrow, you will train for the day. Good will finally face evil. And a final outcome will be decided for all of time"

"But don't worry. We're gonna teach you everything we know"

"And make sure you're prepared for that fight!"

"The fight won't happen now, so you'll have time to prepare"

"Because we all know, good always wins over evil!"

"And ninja always stand up for what is right"

Ashlynn put an arm around Lloyd. "And they always stand up for each other"

"If you two are fighting beside each other, you're bother gonna have to train hard and work together" Amanda smiled. "But I have a feeling you'll do just fine"

 **"Go, ninja! Go!"**

* * *

 **And done! So, the rewritten is done! I will try to get to the next book as soon as I can, but I have two weeks of school left and I should be getting that new computer by that time. Anyways, hope you enjoyed all this! Stay tuned for the next one! Bye!**


End file.
